Family Week
by SexyPurpleBeast
Summary: Sally Blofis and Fredrick Chase are oblivious to their children's relationship. But when Camp Half-Blood's first annual "Family Week" arrives, will Percy and Annabeth's relationship survive through all the chaos, secrets, and kissless nights?
1. Chapter One

FAMILY WEEK

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**PERCY I**

"Hey! Everybody shut up!" The shout came from Clarisse La Rue over at the Ares table. We were in the pavilion having dinner as usual, and Chiron was waiting to make the announcements for the coming week. Of course, it being the first day back of the new summer session since the second Titan war, everybody was still in the process of trying to catch up. I'd arrived earlier today, getting a ride from Paul right after school let out, and was sitting at my table, chatting with my satyr buddy, Grover, and his girlfriend Juniper.

My girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, glanced over at me from the Athena table and raised her eyebrows at Clarisse's outburst. Annabeth has this perfect curly blond princess hair and deep thoughtful gray eyes. She is easily the smartest demigod I know and has saved my life more times than I can count.

Clarisse is usually pretty careful about her language when it comes to being around the younger campers, a new rule instated by Chiron, but I guess she got sick of hearing him clear his throat every five seconds in an attempt to quiet us down. I grinned back at Annabeth and turned to face Chiron who had begun to speak.

"Err...thank you Clarisse, for that...beneficial...err...announcement." he stuttered. "Anyways, welcome demigods to another summer here at Camp Half-Blood!"

Cheers erupted and everyone began to talk again as Chiron grinned down at us from the head table. We continued for about another five minutes, and maybe finished our conversations, but hey. When you have over a hundred hyper-active demigods, this energy has to be let out somehow.

"Now, now. I know you are all excited but I have some wonderful news that I have just received from the Gods! Starting Monday, your mortal families will be arriving for a week of activities. Zeus himself has approved this so your families could understand what it was like here at camp and know you are well protected. Apollo has decided it should be an annual event and that it is to be called 'Family Week'. The decision of whether or not it will be brought back will be based on your and your families' reactions to this week. Our normal activities will still be available, but this week we will also have a few extra activities available for your families!"

The silence in the pavilion was kind of eerie. Our parents were going to be coming here, with our siblings, for a whole week to see how we lived. WHAT? Campers began to ask questions like, 'What about monsters and quests?' and 'What if we don't want our families here?' and 'Where on earth are they going to sleep because I am sure as Hades not letting my brother sleep in my cabin!'

Sometime during all that commotion, Annabeth had slunk over to my table, muttering something about how this could backfire in so many ways. She curled up in my lap, putting her hands on my chest and her head on my shoulder. Don't get me wrong, I love it when my very independent girlfriend wants to cuddle, but we were going to get into serious trouble once Mr. D, the camp's director and God of wine, and Chiron noticed her here. (Satyrs and dryads were different because they technically didn't have godly parents and thus, a table.)

Either way, I put my arms around her and started to lightly kiss her neck, taking advantage of this opportunity. She moaned quietly as my kisses gravitated towards her lips, but they never managed to get there as I was soon distracted by a snicker.

Nico, the son of Hades, who hadn't spoken throughout the conversation, came sauntering over with his twin sister, Bianca, and girlfriend Thalia close behind him.

"Oh please! Don't let us, your best friends interrupt." Nico retorted sarcastically as he sat down, but Annabeth decided to take him seriously and attacked my lips with an extremely passionate kiss. We simultaneously decided to play it up, and I gave Annabeth's tongue entrance to my mouth. Nico and Thalia began to make gagging sounds while Bianca suppressed her laughter at their expressions. Grover and Juniper got up wandered over to the buffet table.

We broke apart when Chiron stomped his hoof to call attention and waited for quiet before continuing.

"Now I know there are lots of concerns and questions but those will all be answered in due time. The gods have requested we try this and most of your families have received and responded to the invitations we sent out. We know exactly who is coming and we will have housing made available for your families. Now I would like to ask that all councilors and their second in commands meet in the rec room. We will go over all the details and planning while the rest of you go and enjoy the sing-a-long led by the Apollo cabin. Dismissed!"

Despite the loud protests of other demigods wanting to go to the meeting, Chiron simply strolled out of the pavilion, followed by Mr. D.

"Now," I began, "Where were we?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, but began to kiss me anyway.

"Alright eew! I do not need to see my two best friends making out!" Thalia announced. She got up from her place across the table to pull Annabeth off my lap and sit in between us.

"She's right guys. Save it for your free time tomorrow!" Grover piped up, munching on an apple as he and Juniper re-joined us. "You do have all summer!"

"We have one weekend! Then we have to wait a whole week, remember?" Annabeth pouted, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. " We haven't actually told our parents about our relationship."

"Well it's got to happen sometime! Just think about what's going to happen Monday when your parents and siblings show up at a camp full of gossiping demigods and learn you two have been… close for over a year!" Bianca said.

"Mr. Jackson, care to comment?" Thalia inquired, imitating a reporter and holding an imaginary microphone to my face.

I paled at the thought of having my parents and triplet mortal siblings here.* Neither of our families had any idea we were secretly dating. I mean, sure our godly parents knew but we hadn't planned on telling our families until we were sure we wanted this. Then a couple of weeks turned into a couple of months and it never happened.

"Crap! How the Hades are we going to keep this a secr-" I began, but Annabeth cut me off.

"Well how are you two going to keep it a secret from your families that you are dating?" She demanded. Thalia abruptly stopped her laughing as Bianca smiled and high-fived Annabeth. Nico realized what Annabeth had just said, jumped up, and tripped over the bench, winding up flat on his back.

"Oh sh**."

* * *

Author Notes:

-Thalia and Percy (despite his birthday being on August 18) are 17. Annabeth, Bianca, and Nico are all 16.

-Thalia Grace never joined the Hunt and neither did Bianca.

_*I know Percy really doesn't have mortal siblings but for this story Sally and Paul have been married since Percy was fourteen. Paul was previously married and has triplets who are the age of 15 and look up to Sally as a mother._

* * *

Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story! You guys are the best fans an author could ask for!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	2. Chapter Two

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**ANNABETH I**

We managed to revive Nico after Percy drenched him in water, Thalia shocked him with her lightning powers, and I started sprouting Algebra equations. If there is one thing that boy doesn't like, it's Algebra. He muttered about heartless friends as Bianca helped him up and the five us made our way to the rec room in the Big House.

We ignored questions and requests to attend the meeting from all the other campers about Family Week. Percy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close as we drifted away from the others. He was silent as we walked.

Personally I thought it was kind of a stupid thing to do, not only because I was secretly dating the son of my father's bitter rival, but because we now had to do all these extra preparations for an event none of us even wanted to have. I leaned closer Percy as I thought of the dinner a few weeks ago; when I had made my most recent attempt to tell my family about my boyfriend.

_"So then, Blofis decides that he would like to interrupt and offer to be the manager of this new office building that is scheduled to be built in Hong Kong! Hong Kong, Valerie! We could have moved to Hong Kong had he not opened his big mouth!" My father exclaimed angrily at my mother. Valerie is actually my stepmother, but she has always been like a mother to me since I haven't actually seen my mother, all that much. "Luckily, they turned him down and announced they had decided to hire someone from over there. But could you just imagine what it would have been like to…"_

_I sat quietly next to my brother Mathew* and across from my other two brothers Malcolm* and Bobby. We all stayed silent because we knew we shouldn't speak unless spoken to; especially when my father was in a bad mood. While my mother tried to calm my father down, I was having a silent conversation across the table with Malcolm._

_Malcolm was not only my older brother, but he was a child of Athena as well. He was also the only one in my family who knew about my secret relationship with Percy Jackson, the demigod son of Poseidon, the hero of Olympus and most importantly: the stepson of Paul Blofis, my father's despised work rival. Most of the people at our own school didn't even know we were dating. Sadly, it was just a necessary precaution to keep our parents from finding out, so I had to deal with watching every girl between the ages of thirteen and nineteen hit on him every single day. _

_I had been trying to work up my courage to tell my father for months, but I knew it wasn't going to go well. Malcolm was supportive; he kept kicking me under the table trying to force me to speak up. After an especially painful hit to the knee, I took the risk of calling my father's attention._

_"Daddy?" I squeaked. He and my mother stopped their discussion and looked at me. My father's brown eyes looked harsh, yet loving at the same time. He expected so much of me and I had lived up to the expectations. So far._

_"Um…Doesn't Mr. Blofis have a stepson?" I chickened out._

_My father chuckled with disappointment. "Yes, but I've only seen him a few times. He's got messy black hair and green eyes, must look like his MIA father. Heard he's been kicked out of almost every school on the east coast, too. Disgraceful if you ask me." He turned back to his steak._

_"Have you even met him dear? How do you know how he actually is?" My mother kindly asked._

_"Of course not! Do you know how bad that would look Valerie, if I started interacting with Blofis' son? It would not look good!" My father turned to me and Malcolm. "If I ever hear of either of you being friends or even associating with him, you can expect to have all of your privileges removed immediately. Understood?"_

_We both nodded slightly and turned back to our meals. I gave Malcolm a pointed look and shook my head, signaling I wasn't going to say anything. But my father wasn't done._

_"Why do you ask, Annabeth?"_

_Oh Styx. Um… "I just remembered hearing you mention something about him once and there is a kid at my school who knows Mr. Blofis well, so I was just curious if it was him." I lied smoothly. My mother accepted the lie, but my father continued to stare. I hadn't mentioned that Percy and I attended the same school. If my father found out, he would make me transfer to an all-girls boarding school on the other side of the city. _

_"But, I don't think that's him." I said quickly, he continued to look at me for a moment then went back to his dinner, seemingly satisfied with my answer._

"Hey, you okay Wise Girl?" Percy's concerned voice brought me back into reality. I smiled back reassuringly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Why wouldn't I be? I was just thinking, Seaweed Brain."

We had reached the Big House and Percy pulled the door open for me. We headed up a flight of stairs and down a hall into the rec room. Almost everybody was there, but a few stragglers were still coming in. Percy and I sat together on a couch next to Thalia and Nico – currently in the process of making out.

Percy subconsciously played with my hair and started talking to his friend Beckendorf, while I said hello to Silena** from the Aphrodite cabin.

Chiron rolled his wheelchair into the rec room followed by Mr. D, who was engrossed in a Wine Enthusiast Magazine. I wondered if Chiron enjoyed sitting in a wheelchair or if he preferred his horse form.

"Wise Girl, how do you think Chiron gets his wheelchair up the stairs?" Percy whispered to me. I giggled and turned to answer when I realized I had no idea. The look on my face gave Percy his answer and he laughed before he turned back to Beckendorf.

"Alright, everybody, let's get this meeting started! Monday morning, your families will be arriving at the airport. We will need to have some older campers driving the buses from the airport to camp throughout the day. If we can have a bus there at all time and leave once another bus shows up, we will for sure have somewhere for your families to go." Chiron began.

"How will we know who's been picked up already?" An Apollo girl asked. Surprisingly it was Percy that answered that question.

"What if we have a list of the families coming? Whoever driving the bus can check the families off when they arrive, and then give it to the new driver when they show up?"

"Great idea, Perce!" Thalia praised. "We can just give them the same schedules as their children since that's why they'll be here! Maybe assign some of the cabins together too."

"Eating is at the same time, so I guess all we have to do now is find sleeping arrangements." I said.

"There are ten spare rooms here in the Big House. Those can be used for some of the families with kids in the Hermes cabin because it's by far the most crowded, even with all the unclaimed in their own cabins." Rachel suggested.

People nodded and continued to think about where the rest of them would go. Hmm. Ugh! The gods really should have given us more of a warning!

"What about Percy's cabin?" Piper***, second in command of the Aphrodite cabin, asked. "He's the only one in there, so maybe we could have him and the other demigods with less people in them, like the Iris, Hypnos, Zeus, Hecate, and Hades cabins, stay in his cabin and then that opens up a more spots for families."

Nico, hearing the suggestion of staying in the Poseidon cabin, was no longer a happy camper. "And Piper, why stay in the Poseidon cabin? It has more beds than the Hades cabin so everyone can stay in my cabin! That way there are more beds available!"

Percy began to laugh at this. Oh no. This wasn't going to end well. "Yeah right! I will not be staying the Hades cabin and mortals will definitely not be staying in my cabin! They'll trash the place!"

"Not my fault! And what's wrong my cabin?" Nico argued.

Percy raised an eyebrow and stared at his younger cousin with his serious face. "Really? You want to know all the things wrong with your cabin? Every room in there is creepy!"

"So you want mortals staying there?"

"Yup!" Percy said, popping the P. He was already back to his happy, cheerful self. "They will be fine staying in your cabin!"

"No, they won't!"

"Yes, they will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Screamed Nico, falling for that stupid trick.

"Ha!" Percy shouted. "I win! So it's settled. Demigods will stay in my cabin, and the mortals will stay in some of the others. All in favor?"

Surprisingly, a majority of us raised our hands. While Nico stood there in shock, Chiron spoke up before he could try to fight it.

"So it's settled. The remaining families will fit in the other cabins or into tents which we will put in a safe location from monsters."

"And the harpies! Don't forget the harpies!" Nico muttered. Everyone mumbled some sort of an agreement and Chiron then dismissed us, reminding us we will have assignments over the weekend to help prepare.

Everyone hurried out, trying to get to the campfire before it ended, so Percy and I were the last to leave, hoping to get a few minutes alone. We walked back to the Athena cabin and Percy began to kiss me goodnight.

He pulled away as we heard the conch shell signaling curfew so we were both looking into each other's eyes and breathing heavily. I loved Percy's sea green eyes. They were bright and full of happiness, reflecting his personality, but also very deep in thought. It was times like these that I wished I could know what Percy was thinking.

"Meet me tonight?" He pleaded in a husky voice. I knew I shouldn't be sneaking out but I loved the alone time we had together. We just didn't get it in the day or when we were at home.

I nodded. 'I can't believe there'll be a whole week before I can do this again' I thought. We could see everyone else coming back from the campfire so Percy kissed me one last time and went back to his cabin.

As I lay in bed that night, waiting for my siblings to fall asleep so I could sneak over to Percy's cabin, I wished my father would understand that Percy was nothing like his stepfather. I had only met the man once, but it was obvious they were nothing alike. Sure Paul was super friendly and actually a really cool guy once you got to know him, but he could be very serious and strict. Paul had no idea that my father was the Fredrick Chase that he hated. To him, I was Percy's demigod girlfriend with, ironically, the last name.

The alarm on my watch beeped at 11:30 and I slipped my Yankees cap onto my head. I then proceeded to crawl through the window and rush over to Percy's cabin. I snuck up the stairs to the second level and followed the hall towards the cabin leader's suite and slipped inside.

The room was ocean themed, like everything else in the cabin. There was a wall that was all windows that faced the camp valley and a wall that was a floor to ceiling aquarium with fish species I didn't even know existed! The other two walls, that were painted blue, had pictures of Percy's family, me, and all our friends. There was a huge king size bed along the wall facing the windows, and two doors; one leading to Percy's closet and one to his personal bathroom.

Percy had fallen asleep on top of his covers waiting for me. I smiled then set Percy's alarm so I could be up in time to get back to my cabin before my brothers and sisters woke up. Then I crawled into the bed, pulled the covers over us, and fell asleep in to the breathing of the guy I was pretty sure I loved.

* * *

Author Notes:

-Their parents' jobs were changed to fit the plot line a little better

*Malcolm's parents are never mentioned, so Malcolm is Annabeth's older brother.

**I know they died in the books, but in my story they are alive.

***Heroes of Olympus never happened, but I do want some of these characters in this story.

I hope you all like Chapter Two! Thanks for reading.

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	3. Chapter Three

FAMILY WEEK

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**PERCY II**

Annabeth was gone before I woke up. I didn't bother to clean my room before I got ready and went out to breakfast where I was on schedule planning with Thalia. We had put off scheduling until the last minute, which meant we had to hurry and finish before the first bus arrived.

The weekend had been relaxing. Chiron had given us two free days to do whatever we pleased just as long as we got our assignments finished before our families showed up. We still had our usual chores, but we didn't have classes which was nice.

Over a breakfast of ham and cheese omelets and toast, Thalia and I decided to assign everyone a partner for the week, so instead of cabins together, it would be two families sharing a schedule. It was a whole lot more work, but we figured that nobody would argue.

After promising her cabin (just her and her brother, Jason, so non big deal) hot showers for the whole week no matter what time slot, she didn't need to know my cabin never ran out of hot water, Thalia finally agreed to do me a couple of favors. The first, as soon as mine and Annabeth's fathers were arguing she would come over and give us our schedules that we had been assigned for the week. Second, inform us that we were demigod partners for all partner activities that week, therefore guaranteeing us time together.

We quickly put together couples, and in some cases three people for those families with twins, and assigned them variations of pre-made schedules. Thalia and Jason, who were actual siblings, wound up with Nico and Bianca because both of their mothers had never remarried.

After we finished breakfast, the two of us set out to distribute the schedules. It was hectic because the first bus had just arrived and most of the camp was trying to make it seem as un-dangerous as possible. A cluster of families made their way down the hill, to where the rest of the cabin councilors were waiting with wristbands. Annabeth was one of them.

The wristbands had been designed by the Hephaestus cabin over the weekend. They would remain on every family member's wrist throughout the week, allowing them to be unaffected by the mist but forbidding monsters from coming within fifty feet of them unless otherwise specified by Chiron himself.

We were passing out schedules to the councilors who were there when I heard somebody call out, "Annabeth!" Instinctively, I looked over towards my girlfriend and then in the direction of the sound. Twin boys, probably about twelve years old came running down the hill towards Annabeth, closely followed by their parents.

"Her brothers, Bobby and Mathew." Thalia explained, before she walked over towards Nico with his schedule.

I didn't recognize the woman, but the man I remembered as Fredrick Chase, with his blond hair and cold brown eyes. I had only seen him once, but he was the kind of guy you would never forget. Mr. Chase had some sort of on-going rivalry with my stepdad Paul over who knows what. Once they realized the other was here, Annabeth and I were going to have to go through hell for keeping the fact from them that their rival's child was a demigod. And that we knew! He didn't seem very excited to be here; he seemed to be avoiding someone, but I don't know why. We were all so nice!

When he reached his daughter he began to ask her a lot of questions and she began to shake her head. Her face was soon masked with worry then fear, and as I continued to watch, it just kept getting worse and worse. It took everything I had not to rush over there and pull her away from her father. When I thought she was about to burst into tears, I found out why she was on the verge of tears.

"Percy!" I looked up Half-Blood hill and saw my mother, Paul, and the triplets. They'd ridden on the same bus. I peaked at Annabeth out of the corner of my eye and her father yelling at her and gesturing towards me. I whirled around so I was facing the other direction.

Holy Zeus. He knew. Thalia, who was coming back over to me to get some more schedules, suddenly turned around and tried to walk away unnoticed. When I yelled her name, she ran.

"Thalia Grace! Why are you suddenly acting like you don't know who I am?" I screamed loud enough for Mr. Chase to hear. I knew he could because everybody else had.

I waved towards my family as they reached the bottom of the hill. I heard Annabeth pleading with her father over something, and I felt someone's presence behind me. I turned around and saw my girlfriend a few feet away. Then I realized that I was face to face with Fredrick Chase.

"Uh…hello Mr. Chase." I tried to hide the fear that was growing in my stomach. I hoped he just assumed I took a guess at who he was based on his daughter standing behind him. He didn't.

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing here?" He demanded.

"I was just handing out some of the schedules for this week with my cousin Thalia; who is that girl over there." I pointed as Thalia silently came up and took some more schedules including mine and Annabeth's. "Why?" I spoke with as much innocence as I could muster.

"In…this…camp…" Mr. Chase continued while trying to control what I assume was his temper. The woman, who I assumed was Annabeth's stepmother came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. Annabeth was rooted to the ground where she stood. She had tears running down her face, but she didn't look away from the two of us.

"Well," I began trying to stall while waiting for my family to hurry it up over here. "My father suggested I come here during the summer and over Winter Break about five years ago."

I couldn't help but notice the look of hatred in his eyes when I mentioned father. He assumed I was talking about Paul.

"So now I come here whenever there is a break in school." I finished lamely. I noticed Malcolm talking to Katie Gardner and Thalia. When I caught him looking at me, he looked away and tried to remain unnoticed.

"Uh huh. Well, are you aware that-"He was cut off by a voice I immediately recognized as my stepfather, Paul.

"Fredrick."

"Paul."

The rest of us were silent as the two men stared each other down. If looks could kill, both of them would be dead and in the depths of Tartarus.

"May I ask why you are yelling at my son?" Paul demanded. Even though my dad is actually Poseidon, Paul still considered me his son and I saw him like a second father.

"No. But you can tell me why you are here, and how your son is associated with my daughter!" This brought everyone's attention back to us.

Annabeth slunk over until she was standing next to me. They looked at us expectantly. I looked to my goddess of a girlfriend and back to her father. I opened my mouth to speak, but then I heard Thalia calling my name.

"Oh look! That's me, I better go see what she needs!" I said in one breath. Then I ran before anyone could stop me.

Thalia stood over by her tree waving towards me. I smiled and ran up.

"Yes?"

Thalia laughed. "You looked like you needed some help, and because I want hot showers, I decided to help you."

I rolled my eyes, "Well how do you plan to help me?"

"Easy. Pretend to look horrified, and then look back towards Annabeth. They're watching you. After you face me again, start yelling about how Mr. Chase will kill you because of this. Don't let it slip you are partners. Trust me."

I did as she said, and turned to look at Annabeth. She was standing next to her stepmother and true to Thalia's word, they were all watching us. I turned back around.

"THALIA! I TOLD YOU NO! I AM GOING TO DIE!" I yelled. She screamed right back.

"OH, COME ON! NO ONE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? I WILL DIE THE SECOND I GO BACK OVER THERE! CHANGE IT!"

"I CAN'T! EVERYBODY ELSE ALREADY HAS THEIR SCHEDULES, SO YOU AND BLONDIE ARE STUCK TOGETHER, PERSEUS!" She screamed and ran back towards her best friend. As she passed, she hissed at me telling me to chase her.

Up until then, I had never realized how fast Thalia was. She shot down the hill faster than I would have expected for a daughter of the Sky God. I followed behind and she looked like she was bursting from excitement next to Annabeth.

"Put it back, Thalia." I told her.

She smirked, "Nope! Sorry, Kelp Head but you and Annabeth are partners for the week whether you like it or not. Nothing is going to change my mind."

Judging from Mr. Chase's face, this wasn't going too well. "Partners?" He stuttered.

Thalia was her abnormally happy self when she answered. "Yup! All week, they share the same schedule. So they'll go to all activities together with the exception of Capture the Flag, which is Friday. The two opposing teams will be announced tonight, and then the cabins will choose sides."

Mr. Chase looked like a tomato. He was trembling and holding his hands in fists. "No, Thalia. I don't feel comfortable having my daughter partnered with him. Anybody else, but I don't think he is capable of protecting her."

Annabeth flushed red and the campers surrounding us laughed, including me.

"Percy not protect her? Oh please!"

"She doesn't need protecting, does she?"

"Aw! Does Anniebeth need protection?" Connor cooed, and Annabeth punched him.

"In all due respect, Mr. Chase, I am fully capable of protecting your daughter. Though, she doesn't need it." I told him.

Thalia who hadn't stopped laughing, tried to pull herself together and grabbed my arm. "Sorry Mr. Chase, but I'm not changing everybody's schedule. If you have a problem, you'll need to take it up with Chiron or Mr. D. C'mon Percy, we have to finish passing out the schedules!"

She began to drag me away and I called back to Annabeth, "I'll find you at lunch!"

Grover walked up to my mother and, after receiving a very warm welcome, led them away to find the cabin where they would be sleeping.

* * *

**ANNABETH II**

After my boyfriend left, the rest of the morning sucked. Schedules didn't start until after lunch, so most of the families could participate, but if you wanted to, you could start earlier. My father refused to let me go to any activities and questioned every single thing I did. Why I sat where I did, why I talked to the people I did, why my schedule had the activities it did. He was fine up until lunch and ended up deciding to unpack for the rest of the afternoon, so I was free to do what I wanted.

Only problem? I couldn't find Percy. Or Thalia. Or Nico, Bianca, Katie, or Silena.

Where was everybody today? I ended up in the arena with Malcolm and we sparred for a couple hours.

Dinner came and went. I saw Thalia, Percy, and Nico all sitting with their families and looking really happy. 'That's good. They are always alone' I thought to myself. Meanwhile, I was sitting with my father who was having an intense discussion with a couple of other parents at the table.

"Welcome everybody, demigods, parents, and siblings!" Chiron announced. Everyone settled down and focused on Chiron who was in his wheelchair form, so he didn't freak anyone out. "Tonight, in honor of our guests, we will have a welcome capture the flag game, in addition to our weekly game on Friday!"

The demigods all cheered while our parents and families looked confused. I guess they didn't know that capture the flag for demigods is actually fun and not boring like the regular game.

"The teams for Friday's game will be Zeus vs. Ares!" Cheers went up, "And tonight's game's teams will be announced by Miss Thalia Grace, Councilor of Cabin 1.

Thalia stood up and smiled, "I was thinking for this game, we should pick two cabins whose parents have a rivalry. And what better rivalry than that over Athens!" I glanced over at Percy and he looked horrified. "So Friday, will be Poseidon vs. Athena!"

My entire cabin turned to glare menacingly at Percy, but he got up and started waving towards us. It didn't make any sense. Why would he wave at us when we were sure to beat him? Then it hit me.

It literally hit me.

Percy had been controlling the lake behind us and sent the water crashing down on everyone at our table. How DARE he?

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I screamed as loudly and angrily as I could. He turned and bolted out of the pavilion.

I jumped up, ignoring my father's protests, and ran after him. Being the seaweed brain he is, he ran right into the Big House and I had him cornered all within about two minutes. When he saw it was only me who chased him into the cabin, he leaned against the wall and smiled that crooked grin that I usually melt into.

I raised an eyebrow before stalking up to him and pulling out my knife. "What. Did. You. Do?" I spoke really slowly, hoping he would get the message I was not to be messed with. I decided he didn't when he grabbed my shoulder, instantly drying me off.

"I didn't do anything. That was the first I'd heard of this capture the flag game. And I soaked your table with lake water. That's what they deserve for giving me those glares." He said.

"My father is going to kill you."

Percy laughed, "No he won't. I'm the savior of Olympus, remember? I'm invincible!"

"But he doesn't know that." I pointed out.

"So you'll need to inform him of that minor detail." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and began to exit the room. "Good luck tonight, Captain."

He winked and walked out the door.

* * *

**PERCY III**

Annabeth stood there with a grin on her face as I left the room in the big house. I calmly walked back into the pavilion and stopped at the Ares table to see if they were interested in being allies. Of course they agreed, but I began to think Thalia was spreading it around that I could keep the shower water hot, because that is what they wanted.

Though Annabeth's parents were playing, my family had decided to sit this game out, so they could see how it went. There were about one hundred mortals playing with us, and the rest would be sitting in a nice theatre that the Hephaestus cabin set up this morning. They had set up cameras all over the woods where we would be playing so anyone who couldn't or wouldn't participate could still see what was going on.

The first half of the game went quickly. The Hades cabin had sided with me, while Thalia had decided to aide Annabeth. It was about forty-five minutes into the capture the flag game and I was ready to dominate! I was defending the flag with Nico by a cliff in the northern part of the woods.

Luckily, our plan was quite simple. Thalia was obviously going to try and bring Annabeth to the flag with her to distract me. Then I would distract Annabeth while we sent a few selected Scouts, who were watching for their cue, could get over and bring the flag back to our side.

Of course with our luck, Thalia and some other kid came crashing through the bushes. Nico and I charged the two. Me going at Thalia, Nico at the kid who really wasn't important, as he continued to guard.

She jabbed at me with her spear and her eyes told me, _Sorry._ Gods! It was a trick! I grunted in response and swung my sword at her. I rolled, slashed, jabbed, and blocked for who knows how long until I was starting to get tired. Thalia looked exhausted, but she wasn't going to give up.

We continued to spar for another five minutes until I noticed someone's breathing behind me. I pretended to not notice and focused on Thalia. Then I used the water from the stream nearby to grab her by her ankles and yank them out from underneath her. Then I swung my hand back and hit someone.

A Yankees cap fell to the ground, and there stood my girlfriend. She smiled and we began to duel. I heard people coming and watching us. This was not part of the plan! Why weren't they getting the flag? Apparently we were more entertaining.

Then I saw Annabeth's father watching our duel. When Annabeth was advancing he had this triumphant look in his eyes, and when I was in the lead, he looked at me disapprovingly. It was like he was sending me a message, Don't you dare embarrass my daughter in front of all these people!

I noticed Thalia making some gestures behind Mr. Chase, trying to capture my attention. Nobody else paid her any attention. She pointed at me and Annabeth, and pulled Nico over to her. She then silently pretended to fight with him before she told him to do something. They both dropped their weapons and proceeded to kiss each other dramatically.

Great. She wants me to kiss Annabeth in front of everybody!

Annabeth was covered in sweat, and I took my chance. I prayed to my father that I wouldn't die for what I was about to do.

"Ready to forfeit yet, Annie?" I asked with a smirk.

She grunted and hissed, "In your dreams Jackson! And don't call me Annie!" I saw an opportunity to disarm her and took it.

What happened next made absolutely no sense. In my impulsiveness, I'd created a space for Annabeth to disarm me! We'd both tried to remove each other's weapons at the same time and before I knew it, I was holding Annabeth's knife at her neck and my sword was positioned behind my back, unnoticeably above my Achilles heel. My muscles tensed.

The crowd was silent. We stared at each other for a moment, not breaking eye contact. I raised my eyebrow asking if she was really going to do this. The crowd believed it as me asking what she was going to do next, but Annabeth realized where Riptide was and she lowered my sword. I removed her knife from below her chin and offered it to her.

She took it and handed me back my sword. We continued to look at each other, ignoring our audience, as I readjusted my grip on my sword and she sheathed her blade.

The demigods in the crowd booed and looked disappointed, but then the noise changed to cheers and wolf whistles as Annabeth did something unexpected.

She pressed herself up against my body and kissed me. And I kissed her back.

* * *

Author's Note:

-I hope you guys don't think I'm making them too fluffy. But after reading the Mark of Athena, I've been writing a ton of Percabeth scenes, so I'll bring them back into character.

Thanks for all the support you guys!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	4. Chapter Four

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**ANNABETH III**

I don't know what I was thinking, kissing Percy like that in front of everybody. I just couldn't help myself, so forgive a girl for wanting to kiss her sweet, obnoxious, very good looking boyfriend!

After our impulsive and passionate kiss, just about everybody started cheering, clapping, and I'm pretty sure there were some wolf whistles too. I saw Percy's mother smile as she began to talk to my stepmother, who also looked pleased.

Chiron told everybody that the game was now forfeited, and that we should return to camp for a sing-a-long! People slowly began to make their way back to camp as Percy pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

He whispered to me in a husky voice, "So, my lovely girlfriend, can I kiss you again?"

I could hear the desire in voice. I pretended to think about it as I looked at the clear sky, that was now dotted with stars. I could see lots of different constellations, including Percy's favorite, the Huntress. It was created by Artemis when her last lieutenant fell in battle against Atlas.

I smiled and answered him in a seductive voice, "I guess if you really… _really_ want to."

He backed up and pushed me against the cliff wall before his lips came crashing down on mine once again. I loved kissing Percy. His lips were soft and warm, and he kissed me like his life depended on it.

My arms snaked around Percy's neck, and I stood on my tip toes to deepen the kiss. His hands were on either side of my head keeping me from breaking the kiss. I could've stayed there with Percy for the rest of the night, but we were interrupted once again when we heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed.

Percy broke away, pulled out Riptide, and took a stance protectively in front of me. He relaxed when he realized it was just my father and Mr. Blofis. They stood in front of us and both had swords drawn, but they were unbalanced practice swords. Not the real kind that us professionals use.

"Paul-" Percy began, but he was interrupted by his stepfather.

"No Percy. I don't want to hear it. You lied to me and your mother about Annabeth,"

"I never lied about her! You just never asked who her father was!" Percy defended himself, but his stepfather continued.

"…and I will not allow this. You need to learn about consequences." Paul sounded angry, but he looked at the two of us with a look of guilt on his face.

I was confused by his look, and I could tell Percy was too. But before we could ask, my father intervened.

"You too, Annabeth. I specifically told you not three weeks ago, not to even speak to him! Now you go against my rules and do exactly that! So, pack your things. We are going home now!"

"What? No! I won't leave Percy or camp!" I screamed, tears coming to my eyes. Valerie and Mrs. Blofis came into the clearing, but remained silent.

"Did it even cross your mind, that maybe I want this? That maybe I deserve for once in my life to be happy? I didn't break your rules! When I asked you about Percy, before I could tell you a single thing, you blurted out how I wasn't even allowed to look at him! We've been through too much for you just rip us apart and never let us see each other again!"

My father's face went bright red and fury crossed his face. "Too much? You've only 'been together' for about five minutes, Annabeth. You won't be missing anything but two kisses that should never have happened!"

Paul, used this as an opportunity to speak up, but he still looked guilty. "Fredrick, I know we've had our differences but do you really think bringing our children into this is, is a good idea?"

Holy Zeus. Paul didn't hate me. He felt bad about dragging us into this.

Sally Blofis smiled at her husband, and my stepmother smiled at him too. Great, now only one person to go and I could be with Percy!

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to let my daughter date someone like your son. He's an irresponsible, pathetic lazy demigod who is an embarrassment to anyone around him!" My father exploded.

Percy was trembling next to me. I noticed the waves in the stream across the clearing slowly getting bigger as my boyfriend grew more and more angry.

"Percy, calm down. He doesn't mean it he's just worried about me and tired!" I tried to calm Percy down by hugging him from behind but it wasn't working.

"Daddy," I said in a small but careful voice, not taking my eyes from Percy, "Say you're sorry. Now."

My father looked offended. "Annabeth, I am your father and you do not tell me what to do. Let go and come here. We are leaving."

The waves were a lot bigger and rougher now, and I kept feeling little trembles in the ground.

"No." I put myself in front of Percy and faced my father. He stared at me disbelievingly, because I had never disobeyed, let alone outright told him no.

"I love Percy. He's saved my life countless times, we've gone on quests and he's the best boyfriend I could ever have. He's proven his loyalty to me for Athena, and nothing is going to tear us apart. Please don't make me chose between you two. Because it'll be him."

My father looked deep in thought as he came over to me. I could feel Percy tense when my father stopped a foot away from me.

"Annabeth…" He started. My father looked hurt, but I guess telling your own father that you'd rather be with your boyfriend than with him did that. "Don't do this."

"Then promise me you'll let me and Percy stay together."

My father didn't look happy, but I guessed he was going to say yes. I was wrong.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him and began stomping back towards the camp.

"Dad! Stop it! You're hurting me!" I pleaded with him. My father ignored me and continued. Then I heard a huge whoosh and the ground rumbled.

The entire creek rose up and began to form a small hurricane around Percy. The ice cold water formed walls around him and he rose ten feet up into the air. The ground began to shake until I couldn't stand up straight.

"What the-?" My father stopped and fell to the ground, but he didn't let go.

I was aware of Paul, Sally and my stepmother back away from Percy where they should be safe. Percy would never hurt his mother.

Percy looked furious. I'd only seen that face on him once. It had been during the Battle of Manhattan. Kronos had slapped me and thrown me against a throne in the Gods' Temple. When I couldn't move or get up, Percy had the exact same look. Then he killed the King of the Titans. Killed. A Titan; who was a hell of a lot more powerful than my mortal father.

"Dad!" I screamed. "Let me go! I have to calm Percy down before he hurts someone!"

My father looked towards Percy and just seemed aware that my boyfriend was the one causing the hurricane.

"Annabeth! I can't! He's too powerful and he has no control over what he's doing! He'll hurt you!"

Percy could probably hear every word we had just said, and the water began swirling around us in a menacing fashion. Percy kept his eyes on me in concentration. Percy wasn't going to hurt me; he was just trying to protect me.

My father wasn't going to let go of me. He pulled me up against his chest, and shouted towards Percy.

"What are you, monster!"

The water suddenly flew and collapsed on my father and me. I was disoriented and I couldn't breathe. I felt strong, powerful arms wrap around me as I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a bright room. There were six very comfy hammocks, a few chairs, and some cabinets lined the walls. Windows lined the Tuscan yellow walls. I could see the night sky and a bonfire. The infirmary.

I remembered everything that had happened in the woods. My pleading. My father's demands that I return home. Percy!

I struggled to sit up, but somebody gently pushed me back down. I realized it was Percy. His face stared at me in pain and guilt. He looked terrible, like he had gotten no sleep, and his armor was on the bed across from me.

"Annabeth…I'm so sorry. I-I don't…I don't know what happened! I just lost control when he said forced you to go with him. I'm so sorry." Percy broke down and put his head on my stomach.

I couldn't see him hurt like this. I rubbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Percy." He quieted down, but didn't answer me. "Percy, look at me." He ignored my request, so I grabbed him chin and forced him to meet my eyes.

"I'm not mad at you Percy. What my father did wasn't right, and it wasn't your fault. If you hadn't done something, my mother would have. He needs to learn that he has his life and I have mine. You are my life Percy. Nothing can take you away from me. I will always fight for you and nothing will change how I feel about you!"

Percy stared at me. Then he got up and sat on the bed. He gently pulled me into a sitting position and pulled me into a gentle hug. It was only a short hug, because Percy noticed how I flinched when he touched my shoulders.

Percy went to one to one of the cabinets and got me a glass of Nectar. He put the straw to my lips and I took a sip. I began to feel better as I drank the mango-smoothie-like drink. I quickly finished and felt ten times better.

"Can I talk to my dad?" I asked Percy. "I really need to try and make things better with him."

Percy nodded, and helped me stand up. I leaned on him and tried to take a step, but I would've collapsed if Percy hadn't caught me.

"Maybe you should wait until your better." He suggested, probably hoping I'd say yes.

I smiled gratefully but answered, "No. I need to do this."

* * *

**PERCY IV**

I smiled at her determination. Annabeth was so independent. I leaned down and swept her up in my arms, bridal style. She laughed at my sudden impulsiveness.

I still felt bad I almost killed her father, but Thalia would kill me if I messed up the plan now. While Will had been treating Thalia had come and talked to me about her brilliant plan. It was honestly a good plan, at least for what Thalia could come up with.

After I saved Annabeth and her dad, I left my parents to bring Mr. Chase back to camp and rushed my girlfriend to the infirmary. Will Solace: a son of Apollo, the god of healing, said she was going to be fine, but I never left her side. Mr. Chase was unconscious when my parents dragged him in.

Will rushed over to help them, demanding to know what had happened and they answered by nodding over to me. He gave me an incredulous look. I shrugged and went back to watching Annabeth for any signs of life.

He woke up about an hour before Annabeth did, but as soon as he saw me he asked to be in a different room. So Will moved him back to the Athena cabin. I was going to get Hades for almost killing Annabeth's dad.

I gently carried Annabeth out of the big house and across the green towards the cabins, ignoring the looks we were getting. Annabeth looked really nervous and tired.

When we reached the Athena cabin, I stopped on the porch and set her down. She was desperately holding onto me, relying on my strength to keep her upright.

"You want me to go?" I asked.

"No, he needs to learn that you'll be here for me. Besides Seaweed Brain, I really don't think I can walk." To prove her point she took a step and would have face planted if I hadn't caught her.

I laughed and helped her limp to the door. I then knocked hoping someone who wouldn't kill me was in the cabin.

Annabeth's sister, Evelyn, answered the door. She looked at me, then Annabeth, and then back at me before smiling.

"Hey Perce!" She greeted as she pulled the door open. Of Annabeth's siblings, she and Malcolm were the only ones who actually liked me.

"'Sup Evelyn?" I said with a smirk. She hated being called Evelyn.

"Not much. He's in the back, Annabeth's bed." She told us, knowing exactly who we were here for.

I nodded, and Annabeth said, "Thanks Evie"

I led her back to her father. Valerie was sitting next to him in a chair, Malcolm standing behind her, and the twins weren't here. They stopped talking as I helped Annabeth in. She took a deep breath and began,

"Dad, I know that this-"

"Annabeth," he interrupted, "I don't need to hear anything. While I do not approve of your relationship with this…boy, if he has proved himself to Athena and passed, then I guess this son of Zeus will have to do the same to me."

"Poseidon." I blurted.

All four of them looked confused. "My father is Poseidon, not Zeus."

Mr. Chase looked a little shocked, but he put on a brave face.

"As I was saying, you need to prove yourself so I'll be watching. And if you ever hurt my daughter or force her to do anything, I will kill you." He said seriously.

I tried to hold back a snicker as I replied, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Author's Note:

-For those of you who are wondering, the entire PJO series happened, but not THO series. The only thing from the Heroes series is the characters who are actually at Camp Half-Blood. Percy _does_ have the Curse of Achilles so that's why he was laughing at the end, he's invincible!

Thanks for reading, and I'll catch you all later!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	5. Chapter Five

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**BIANCA I**

_After capture the flag…_

I was in the amphitheater with my brother, Thalia, and Malcolm eating smores after the game of capture the flag. Usually Annabeth and Percy were with us, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Do you guys know where Perce and Annabeth are?" Nico questioned.

"Probably making out in some secluded spot in the woods still." Malcolm smirked. We all laughed and agreed because it was usually true. Annabeth and Percy were always together. They did daily activities, chores, and free time together. They were always IMing each other throughout the school year. Meanwhile, here at camp Annabeth always snuck into Percy's cabin at night to sleep with him.

No it wasn't _that _kind of sleeping, just the same bed. Annabeth isn't stupid enough to do that.

"You guys feel like a game of truth or dare?" I offered. I loved the game and playing at night was even more fun because the dares got spooky.

"Nah, looks like a storm is coming in." Nico told me.

We all looked to the sky and saw big storm clouds coming through the camp borders. The ocean, instead of the calm and peaceful water it was a few minutes ago, was rough and huge waves were rolling onto the beach.

With the moon being blocked by incoming clouds, it was beginning to get really dark. Chiron broke away from the group of parents he was talking to and made an announcement.

"Everybody is to report back to their cabins immediately! Councilors, you will lead your cabins back, take roll, and return to help clean things up. Dismissed!"

Everybody whined, but got up and did as he asked. Nico and I were the only ones in our cabin, so we both stayed and waited for instructions. Malcolm led the Athena children back to their cabin because Annabeth was still missing. So was Percy.

"Thalia!" I called out to her. She was trying to get Jason to return to the cabin but he was refusing.

"What?" She asked, heading over towards Nico and I with Jason following her.

Nico asked the question I'm sure we all were thinking.

"Why is your dad sending a storm? It was his idea to have this whole family week activity thing!"

"I don't think it's Zeus doing this. He only has control of the sky!" Jason stated the obvious.

"Well, if it isn't Zeus, then why is Poseidon pissed off!"

"How would I know?"

"You're a child of the big three!" Nico screamed, but Jason wasn't going to take this.

"So are you di Angelo! Remember? Son of Hades?"

"My father is the god of the underworld! He wouldn't be causing this and how would I know why Percy's dad is causing this storm!"

Percy's dad. Poseidon, God of the Seas and Stormbringer.

"Wait!" I interrupted them. They ignored me and continued arguing.

"Well you are closer to Percy than I am! You should know!" Jason yelled.

"Don't you have some psychic weather talent?" Nico yelled. No idea where that came from.

"Hey!" I screamed, interrupting their bickering. They both shut up and looked at me.

"Nico and I have the powers of Hades, because we're his children. You two have the powers of Zeus, correct?" I asked.

Thalia and Jason both nodded before I continued.

"Percy…is the son of Poseidon. So he has the power of Poseidon."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Nico retorted. "His father is God of the Sea, after all."

"He's also known as a storm bringer. Something is probably happening to Percy, not Poseidon, and he is causing this hurricane!" I shouted.

The realization set in and then Malcolm, who had returned and heard that last thing I'd said piped in.

"But if Zeus is the god of the sky, wouldn't he be the god of storms? I mean look! There is nothing but storm clouds, lighting, and rain in the sky!"

"Yes," said Thalia, "But because storms usually tend to have lots of precipitation, the duty fell to Poseidon."

Suddenly, a massive earthquake rumbled across camp. Everyone who was out fell over and began to duck for cover. Things were falling everywhere, but luckily the campers and families were safe.

When Annabeth had rebuilt Olympus last year, she had made modifications to all the cabins. This had included turning them "Percy-Proof", as she liked to call it. So the cabins were the safest place to be. Other councilors began ushering people into the cabins as we spoke.

The waves began to grow even bigger and moved farther up the beach. What could possibly be happening that could cause him to lose this much control?

Suddenly, the earthquake, hurricane, and rain all died down. The storm clouds stayed in the sky, but everything else had stopped. It was silent.

Everybody in the amphitheater looked as confused as we were, but got right back to work in case the storm came back. I ended up working with Will Solace to put all the flags that represented the gods away. We had about half of them done when we heard someone calling Will's name.

He rushed out of the amphitheater, with me right behind him. Percy was running up from the woods, with an unconscious someone in his arms. Annabeth.

"Bianca, go get a room in the infirmary ready, please! Percy, what happened?!" He demanded running over to help Percy with Annabeth.

I turned and ran to the big house. I threw open a door, propped it open with a chair and went to help the guys. We took Annabeth into the infirmary and set her down on a bed. Percy immediately went and grabbed some nectar, while Will got the first aid kit out. He scoffed at the contents and turned to me.

"Bianca, can you please go get my first aid kit from my cabin. Just ask someone and they'll grab it for you."

"No problem Will!" I hurried across the green to the Apollo cabin and began to bang on the door as hard as I could. Lee Fletcher, the second in command, opened the door; his bow in hand.

"Someone hurt! Will needs his kit! Hurry!" I whispered in a rush, and Lee ran back into the cabin. I was out of breath from the run here. I guess I should have had Nico teach me to shadow travel.

"Here you go, Bianca." He said, handing me the kit which was the size of a suitcase. What could possibly be in here?

"Who is it?" He asked quietly, so as not to alert the others in the cabin before I left.

I began to lug the suitcase/kit back to the big house and called over my shoulder, "Annabeth."

Will was waiting at the door to the big house for me. When he saw me, he came running over to get his stuff. He picked it up with ease and began to run back to the big house. I followed, but stopped when he turned to face me at the door.

"Thanks Bianca, but I'm not allowing anyone else in right now. Go help the others with clean up!"

And then the door was shut in my face. Ouch. I decided not to argue with Will, no matter how much I wanted to, and sulked back to my cabin to go to bed.

* * *

**PERCY V**

After the _oh-so-friendly_ chat with Mr. Chase, Annabeth claimed she wanted a nap. So I left her in the cabin and went to have a late breakfast.

I loaded my plate with waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon and just about everything else and sat down next to Bianca and across from Nico and Thalia. Bianca had a bowl of Lucky Charms, Nico had some sort of sandwich, and Thalia had a huge stack of pancakes.

I looked to Bianca and asked, "Did you tell them yet?"

She shook her head, and swallowed before replying, "No. I wasn't sure what you were going to want them to know. Plus, I don't know the extent of the damage since Will locked me out."

"So talk!" Thalia demanded, her mouth full.

For the next half hour I alternated between eating and telling them about everything that had happened in the woods after they left. Thalia began to choke on her food, when I told her how Mr. Chase had thought I was a son of Zeus.

"You? A son of Zeus? Hahahahaha, oh my gods! There's no way in Hades you would be able to handle being a son of Zeus!"

I rolled my eyes. "As if I'd _want _to be a descendant of the King of the Gods. Please, we all know Poseidon is cooler than Zeus by a long shot!"

"Excuse me? But I'm pretty sure Zeus is better, considering he is-" Thalia began to raise her voice, but Leo Valdez and Beckendorf came running into the pavilion. They saw us, came over and interrupted Thalia before she got too far into her rant.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess What!" Leo cried, barely containing his excitement.

"The hunters are coming to visit this week!" He exclaimed without giving us a chance to actually guess. Thalia paled and stuttered,

"W-Wh-What?"

Beckendorf began to explain while Leo, who'd noticed Thalia's pancakes, decided he was hungry and ran to get some.

"Zeus decided that since all the other demigods were here with families, that the Hunters of Artemis should be present too. They're not happy about it, but they'll be arriving later in the week so they can participate in the capture the flag game."

Thalia pushed away her food, and began to bite her nails. Leo returned with his pancakes, and brought Jason and Piper over with him to join us.

"What's the matter, Thals?" Piper asked, noticing Thalia's change in attitude.

Piper had only been at camp a few months, but she was already second in command of the Aphrodite cabin. With her choppy brown hair and lack of make-up, she was the last person you would expect to be a daughter of Aphrodite.

Thalia didn't notice Piper's question, so Jason began to explain to Piper and Leo.

"Thals was in the hunters for a few years. Then about six months ago, she was talking in her sleep and she mentioned Nico. The other hunters heard and believed she was in love with him. Artemis had no choice to but to force Thalia out of the hunters."

"But I thought you do love Nico!" Piper exclaimed.

"I do, now." Thalia told her, "But then, I wasn't sure. So Aphrodite must have messed with me so she could pair us up. Once I was out of the hunters, she began to throw me and Nico together, with and without Percy and Annabeth, trying to get us to fall in love."

"You never told me this part of the story, sis." Jason said, looking a little confused along with Leo and Piper.

Nico, who had finished his breakfast, continued the story.

"So Percy, here, decided to bet us each one hundred drachma each that we couldn't date for two weeks without falling in love with each other. We agreed, thinking it would be a way to make some easy money."

I smiled, remembering this contest. I turned to the three of them, "They didn't last two days. Let alone two weeks! And that, my young demigods, was how I made two hundred drachma in two days!"

"Holy Hera! What did you do with two hundred drachma?" Beckendorf demanded.

"I bought something." I said, vaguely. I'd never told them what I did with the money after I won it. They kept staring at me, eyebrows raised, waiting for me to go into more detail. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

When it was clear I wasn't going to tell them, the six of them turned to Piper. She smiled,

"Are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way, Percy?"

"I'm not going to tell you, Piper. It is none of your guys' business what I did with _my_ money!"

"What money?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Annabeth, still looking a little pale, standing a few feet away. She was in her pajamas consisting of white sweats and a green Goode hoodie, that I was pretty sure was mine.

I grinned as she curled up in my lap, putting her head on my chest. She let out an exhausted breath and I wondered how much energy she'd spent on walking here.

"That money I won from Nicki and Thals after I bet them they wouldn't get together in two weeks." I told her, burrowing my face into her neck.

"The bet when we caught them together in my apartment, half naked?" She asked with a giggle. Thalia and Nico turned bright red. Piper, Leo, Beckendorf and Jason just laughed.

"So what did Percy do with the money?" Jason asked Annabeth the same time I asked her, "I thought you were taking a nap."

Annabeth laughed, "I was but I got lonely in my cabin with only my family to keep me company. And Jason, I'm not going to tell you what he bought with the money because he hasn't spent it yet. He's still saving for some mysterious thing he's yet to tell me."

They all groaned. "C'mon Percy! Tell us what you're going to buy!" Thalia demanded.

"You guys will know it when you see it." I told them. "Now stop asking!"

"We _will_ find out sooner or later, _Perseus_." Nico said like a creeper using my full name.

"In your dreams! And do not call me Perseus or I will tell everyone about that _thing_ under your bed!" I told him, giving him a meaningful look.

"The thing under my…" He started before he realized what I was talking about. "You wouldn't dare!"

"You're right. I won't, now. Because I have a sword fighting class to teach to the mortals. But after that, I have a whole day of free time to spend with my lovely girlfriend. It wouldn't take very long to mention it right outside the Hermes cabin."

Nico paled, and Bianca laughed. "Wait – are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

I nodded and laughed with her.

"Now, I have to go or I'll be late. You coming, Annabeth?" I asked standing up.

She nodded, and proceeded to wrap her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. "But I don't think I can walk that far, so you'll need to carry me." She said in a very seductive voice that almost made me ditch the class and take her back to my cabin. Almost.

"Alright. But because you seem to be perfectly fine, you get a piggy back ride this time!"

I swung her around, onto my back and began to run off towards the arena, ignoring my girlfriend's protests on my back.

* * *

Author's Note:

-Not my best work, but it'll have to do. The first time I wrote this, I didn't like it either, but it's filling some time.

*Also, it is currently Tuesday in the story.

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	6. Chapter Six

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**ANNABETH IV**

Percy ran into the arena, ignoring my demands and protests to put me down. I, frankly, was exhausted, but I was determined to keep going until he put me down.

"Percy Jackson! I am serious! Put me down or you will no longer have a girlfriend!" I told him, trying not to laugh. He could tell I wasn't really going to dump him, but for my sake he decided to play along.

"Alright Annie," he laughed when I scowled at the nickname, "I'll put you down."

Then he dropped me. Onto the ground. In front of at least fifty or so mortals, including my own family.

I glared up at him with the fiercest look I could muster, and guessing from the look on his face, I was doing a pretty good job. I slowly got up, never breaking eye contact, and ignored everybody else in there.

Percy looked truly terrified, so I decided to play with him a little.

"Perseus Jackson," I said, in a hiss-like voice. "Did you just drop me on the floor?" I asked.

"Wh-Wh-What?" He stuttered, putting his hand in his pocket. Styx. If he started fighting me, I'd loose for sure.

"Did. You. Just. Drop. Me. On. The. Floor?" I asked slowly, as if speaking to a child. Percy paled and whimpered,

"Maybe." Then he turned and ran. I sighed and began to follow him to the other side of the arena, taking my time. I saw no reason to waste my limited energy.

"Class, please find a practice blade from one the bins on the left!" I called out to the mortals.

I arrived at the other side of the arena, and opened the door to the office. This was where we kept special blades, armor, schedules, and class lists for all the activities. Since most of the activities take place in the arena, we just added on to make room for it.

It was a three level building, with one office for each councilor. Percy's was on the first floor, because his father was one of the big three. I opened the door, but nobody was there. Guess Seaweed Brain is smarter today than I thought.

"Oh Perrrrrrcyyyyy! Where are yooouuuuuuuu?" I called out in a playful tone. I sneaked along the wall peeping in each office for any sign of my missing boyfriend.

"Wish I hadn't left my knife in my cabin today." I muttered quietly to myself as I crept up to the top floor. The rooms up here were mostly empty, so if we needed more room, we wouldn't need to expand. I checked in the last room and Percy wasn't there.

"Did I look right at him?" I asked myself as I walked back to the end of the hall to look out the windows and into the arena. My jaw dropped.

Oh. My. Gods.

There was Percy, teaching his class. He never came in here! I just wasted a half hour looking in every room for my boyfriend, who was outside! Fury overcame me as I stomped back down the stairs.

I grabbed the handle and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. That son of a harpy! He locked me in!

I began to bang on the door and screamed,

"Perseus Jackson! Let me out!"

Most of the class noticed, but Percy told them something and they all turned around to do some sort of move facing the other direction. Once everyone had turned, he waved at me with a victorious smirk on his face.

I started to bang on the door and he ignored me, but my stepbrother Bobby noticed. His brown eyes widened when he saw me, and I pointed to the door handle. Bobby turned to Mathew who was next to him and working with Percy. He pointed to me and Mathew looked over.

They began to run over to the door, but Percy called out to them and they stopped. He told them something, probably bribing them to ignore me, and they sauntered back over to him with big grins on their faces.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as loud as I could. The entire arena obviously had heard it and my boyfriend tried to hide his laughter. Then, being the highly intelligent daughter of Athena I am, I thought up a genius plan. It was a cruel plan, to Percy at least, so I decided it would be my last resort.

Over the next twenty minutes, I tried a variety of lesser ideas to get Percy to let me out. I screamed, begged, stabbed the door with my knife, and even cried. I really thought Percy would have given in when I cried like he always does, but he barely managed not to.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play it." I said with determination. I ran down the hall to my office and grabbed my big drafting notepad and a sharpie. I skipped down the hall and began to write.

_**Percy?**_

I didn't make a sound. I just stood there with the pad up so as soon as somebody saw it, they would point it out. It proved true when Piper and Bianca came in with a drinks cooler for the class. They both looked confused and went over to Percy.

I saw Bianca and Piper begin to talk with Percy, before he looked over to me where Piper was pointing. When he saw me, he raised his eyebrows. He looked around before finally pointing to himself. I nodded vigorously and motioned for him to come here.

Percy seemed to be debating it, but sauntered his way over to the door anyway and crossed his arms.

_**Will you please let me out now?**_

He laughed and shook his head. I smiled and wrote,

_**Pretty please?**_

"No." He mouthed to me.

_**Fine.**_

"Fine?" I heard him ask through the door. He was shocked. That Seaweed Brain. I thought he knew me better than that.

_**Yep! You should go back and finish your class with all the mortals. I know you'll let me out when you're finished. I'll just go talk to Pollux until then! Later ;)**_ I wrote.

I wrote it English so it took him a minute to read it. His jaw dropped when he finished, but he looked skeptical. I turned around and skipped down the hall, tossing my sketchbook into his 'office' as I passed. I could hear him trying to unlock the door. When I heard him open it, I booked it down the hall. I tried not to giggle as I made my way up the first flight of stairs.

"Annabeth! I'm sorry! Please come back!" He called as he began to gain speed. He began to catch up to me and my tired body. Grr! I slunk behind the door to the stairwell to wait for Percy, and he ran right past me and up the stairs.

I smiled as I silently tiptoed back down the stairs, out the door, and across the arena towards the cabins. Percy was going to make me repay him for leaving him like that. Oh well, he deserves it for leaving me in there like that. Plus, for the next couple days he'll keep me close to him, which was a huge plus, and away from Pollux.

* * *

**PERCY VI**

I smiled as I watched Annabeth sneak her way across the arena. Did she really think I was going to fall for her little plan to get out? If there is one thing Annabeth always has, it's a plan. I noticed as soon as she stopped running up the stairs.

Once my blond-haired beauty of a girlfriend was out of sight, I went into her office (which was conveniently unlocked) and grabbed the set of keys hidden in the very back of the third drawer down. I walked out of the arena, thanking Pollux, who had actually been helping me with my class, (That was how I knew she was fibbing. That little fibber!) for taking over for me.

I headed towards the cabins, sneaking around past the Athena cabin, and quickly slipped into my cabin.

Thalia was there. Along with Jason, Nico, Bianca, Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Conner, Travis, Drew, Piper, and Leo. Grover and Juniper would normally be here, but they were keeping watch to make sure Annabeth didn't happen upon this meeting.

"Took you long enough, Kelp Head!" Thalia snapped. Wow, ten seconds and this meeting was off to a great start.

"Sorry! Annabeth took a little bit longer to get rid of than usual." I smiled at the thought.

"Why didn't you just keep her in the shed? She wouldn't have been able to get out of there." Said Travis.

"Because," Katie interrupted, pulling out a notebook with a picture of red and yellow Tulips on it, "Annabeth would have done something drastic to get out of there. She then would have proceeded to go look for Percy! Now, are we going to work on the plan or not?"

* * *

Author's Note:

-Shorter than I'd hoped, but it cut off nicely if I do say so myself. The plan is beginning to emerge. Keep an eye out for future hints ;)

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	7. Chapter Seven

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**BIANCA II**

After our meeting, I went to lunch with Nico, Thalia, and Jason. Of course, Jason had ditched us as soon as we'd arrive to go join Piper. So that left me with Thalia and Nico, the latter being in the middle of a heated argument.

I tried zoning out their fighting, but it was difficult. Their relationship was so much like Percy and Annabeth's. They were either on the verge of killing each other or making out. The difference between the two couples was Percy and Annabeth spent more time kissing than arguing, while it was vice-versa for Nico and Thalia. They had at least three squabbles a day and one major fight a week, every single week.

When they had one of their big arguments, it was usually about the stupidest things and it went on forever. Like last week, they nearly broke up because Thalia 'accidentally' electrified Nico and he insisted she did it because she wanted to see if she could kill him. She denied it and they didn't speak to each other for two days. But they got over it. They always did.

I glanced over to the Athena table looking for Malcolm. I hadn't seen him since last night. He was sitting next to his family, with the exception of Annabeth. I think she was still in her cabin taking a nap.

This morning, Chiron had reminded us about the capture the flag game on Friday during his announcements. Hades was siding with Ares, while Poseidon was helping Zeus, if Annabeth got better in time to participate. I could tell earlier today that she was exhausted. She'd had already had two naps today. If she wasn't in tip top shape, then I knew there was no way Percy would be playing.

Nico, who had momentarily stopped fighting with Thalia, turned to me.

"What do we have first today, Sis?"

"Well, we were supposed to have water volleyball with Percy against the Naiads, but he's off working on something for Saturday. Without him we'll lose terribly, so I guess we have a free slot. Any suggestions?"

Nico thought for a moment, "You want to join the Athena cabin? I know how you look at Malcolm."

"Sure! But I don't know what you are talking about. We could probably just join them for the day because Percy will probably be all day, don't you think? I think he will. We should go ask Malcolm!" I quickly rambled.

Nico rolled his eyes. He knew all about my crush on Malcolm, and he was surprisingly nice about the whole thing, despite the fact he wanted me to date one of his friends from the Hecate cabin.

People began breaking off in groups as they finished lunch, going to get ready for their afternoon classes. I noticed Malcolm finishing up with his family, and took my plate over to Grover and some other satyrs who were on clean-up duty. I met Piper and Mitchell who were dropping off their things.

"Afternoon Bi!" Mitchell greeted cheerfully. We'd tried dating for a couple weeks last summer, but after a few dates we'd both agreed it wasn't working out and remained friends.

"Hey Mitchell, Hi Piper!" I replied, handing my plate to a sullen looking Grover. "Thanks Grover!"

"You're welcome." He sulked.

"What's your schedule for this afternoon?" Piper asked. We waved good-bye to Mitchell as he joined the three other guys from his cabin.

"Nico and I are doing whatever Athena's doing because we had Volleyball with Percy this afternoon and he's busy, then we have Greek Mythology with Grover, which is also with Athena. After that, I think we have stable cleaning." Piper made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"Thank the Gods I can charmspeak. Drew recommended I should use it to get out of stable duty, but I didn't take her up on it until after that first week of cleaning duty!" She whined, remembering the first week.

"Holy Hera! Can you do that for us too? The Pegasi hate us!" I begged.

Piper laughed and I noticed Malcolm getting up with his family. "I can try, but no guarantees!"

"Thanks Piper! I'll talk to you later!" I called over my shoulder as I ran towards Malcolm.

He looked incredible today. Usually, he only wore camp t-shirts, shorts, and tennis shoes. Today, he wore a long white t-shirt underneath his camp shirt, khaki shorts, and what looked like new converse. His hair was combed differently too. I wondered if this was how he dressed when he wasn't at camp.

It wasn't odd, because lots of demigods were dressing and acting differently than they usually do. It was all because their families were here. The Stolls were acting more behaved, Clarisse hadn't beaten up anybody outside of classes that required it, and more than half of the Aphrodite cabin had changed wardrobes from their usual dos, to more casual stuff – Lacy had even been wearing part of her school uniform for her father, who believed she should focus more on her education than her looks.

"Malcolm!" I called out. He stopped and turned to see who had called his name. When he saw it was me, he smiled and waved.

"Hey Bianca! What's up?" He asked.

"You mind if I join you for the afternoon? Percy's busy and Nico's off doing who knows what."

Malcolm agreed and he began to lead me off to the arena, where he had a beginning archery lesson.

That was another thing that had changed. Unless they had a good excuse, everyone switched from advanced classes to beginning classes. The only exceptions were archery classes, because there were lots of good archers so that class remained full, and Percy's swordfighting class.

People loved his class because he always kept the lesson fun, you learned stuff, and if you were a Percabeth fan, Annabeth usually showed up and dueled her boyfriend. Their fights were always exciting, because they weren't afraid to beat each other up. Also they always ended with the two of them making out like there was no tomorrow, much to the Aphrodite cabin's pleasure.

Malcolm had dropped almost all of his advanced classes for a week, with the exception of his academic courses, Annabeth's class, and Percy's. I didn't understand why he dropped Master Archery. He was a fantastic archer with skills that could rival some of the Apollo kids'.

"Malcolm? Why did you drop your Archery class?" I tentatively asked. I'd thought about asking him yesterday when I originally noticed, but I hadn't ever built up the courage to do so.

He frowned and took a moment to answer. "My dad; he doesn't approve of archery. He thinks a bow is a useless weapon. If it were up to him, I wouldn't take any of the fighting or defense courses."

"What? Why? You're a demigod!" I demanded.

"Exactly. A son of Athena. I should use my sense and intellect to survive, not weapons. Plus, he wants me to follow in his footsteps and work for the company he does." Malcolm sulked.

"Is that what you want?" I asked. I had no idea what his father did, and to be honest, I didn't really care to. Unless of course Malcolm wanted to do it too.

"Of course not! I'd like to go into architecture, like Annabeth. Or maybe even work as a strategist for the government or somebody."

We walked into the arena to see it filled with the entire Apollo cabin, about thirty demigods, and one hundred or so mortals. Those who were under the age of five sat in the stands with either a parent or older sibling, while those who were old enough stood on one side of the arena. The demigods were setting up on the other half of the arena, stringing bows, sharpening arrows, and placing targets.

Malcolm and I walked over to the demigod side. Malcolm went one way while I went up to one of the two Apollo kids who was helping get demigods fit for bows. I hadn't dropped any of my classes, and this just happened to be the archery class I was in, but I didn't normally have it until Thursday.

He handed me a bow and a quiver of arrows before he helped me put on a bracer and some leather chest armor. I turned to find Malcolm as he was walking out of the locker room with his bow and quiver full of arrows. If you were in the advanced class and you were interested enough in archery, you could ask the Hephaestus cabin to make you your own bow.

Kayla was putting us into pairs and assigning targets. Malcolm and I were assigned together and he offered me his bow so he could go get the target, but I handed him mine.

"I'll get it." I volunteered, and rushed to get one of the few good targets left. I grabbed a circular target and a dummy and headed over to marked spot. Malcolm met me there and took the dummy from me.

"Which do you want to start with?" He asked.

"The target. Then our families can use it when they start." I walked down the strip of ground with marks showing you the distance of your target. I stopped at the farthest one, which was one hundred feet away. Only a few groups had their targets this far, and they happened to be the few with somebody from the either the Apollo, Ares, or Athena cabin.

I probably would be lucky to hit the target at all, but I knew it wouldn't be a problem for Malcolm. The advanced class always went out into the woods so they could hit farther, faster, and harder targets.

"Bianca, what are you doing? You can't hit it that far away!" Malcolm hissed when I reached him and he glanced over to his family. Despite his father's feelings about weapons, Mr. Chase and Malcolm's step-brothers were taking the class. His mother was talking to a few other mothers including mine, Percy's, and Thalia's. Bobby and Mathew were absorbed in the lesson, but Mr. Chase was watching us.

Anybody with their targets at the maximum distance had people in the stands watching, and we were no exception.

I took my bow and quiver from Malcolm. Ignoring his question for the moment, I notched an arrow, pulled back, aimed and fired. My first two arrows didn't reach the target by about fifty and then thirty feet. I tried once again and barely hit the edge of the target before stepping back.

"Nope, but you can."

* * *

Author's Note:

-We've reached the point in the story where things are changing. Originally this scene was in Chapter 12, but I felt we needed more activity on Tuesday. I'll put the day in the author's note when it changes.

-Oh, and Chapter 8 will be an entirely new chapter. I'm currently writing it now, so when I post the next few chapters it will definitely be one you want to check out!

Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. If you've already reviewed on your account, for either this chapter or any others, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed as a guest and just mentioned your user name. I'd love to know what you all think of how I am re-writing it.

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	8. Chapter Eight

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**BIANCA III**

Malcolm stared, wide eyed, at me. His intelligent gray eyes pierced me with an intimidating glare. Unfortunately for him, I was a daughter of Hades and his glares had nothing on mine or Nico's.

I tossed my bow and quiver to the ground a few feet away and put my hands on my hips. I removed all the emotion from my face and narrowed my eyes. I thought of everybody in the arena and mentally smiled. It was time to play with the elements around me.

I willed the shadows of the stands to spread even farther than they already were. Nico could do it easier than I could, but I always managed when I needed to. As the shadows spread, I could feel the temperature drop slightly.

Malcolm was still glaring at me, unmoved by my little trick. Our mortal audience was, but the campers had seen what my brother could do and knew this was nothing. Our families were huddled close together, looking around in fear.

Despite the fact I wasn't a daughter of Zeus or Poseidon, I could still affect the elements of nature. As long as it pertained to fear, something in Hades' realm, I could play around with it. The clouds that dotted the sky shifted in front of the sun, making the blue sky seem darker. Darker and thicker clouds began to form in the sky at the same time the moisture in the air began to cool against the warm air, making fog and mist in the arena.

The sky was really starting to get dark now. Wind blew throughout the arena. Malcolm still looked unmoved, but his eyes showed worry. He glanced at the crowd of mortals out of the corner of his eye, and I could tell he was worrying about their reaction like the other campers.

Perhaps I could use this to my advantage.

I closed my eyes in concentration for a moment and prayed to my father for the strength to do this. I opened my eyes and looked at Malcolm.

"Shoot."

"No." He answered me. He kept it short and straight to the point like me.

"Are you sure?" Malcolm hesitated. I knew my voice was dark, mysterious or possibly even frightening. You should never mess with a child of Hades. Everybody knew that, though most of the time they only did that to Nico. Compared to him, despite the fact I was older, I was weak.

I could feel the shift in the earth below me and knew it was too late to go back. I narrowed my eyes again and dramatically raised my arm in front of me, parallel to the ground, and my hand flat. I moved my hand to the sky, and earth around us began to loosen. Suddenly, fifty hands simultaneously broke the surface. Boney hands.

The soldiers rose in stiff but effective motions. Soon they stood straight, heads turned to me, surrounding everyone in the arena. I was aware of a few people screaming, but my attention focused on Malcolm.

His face was scared. I'd never actually done this, so I was sure everybody thought I was incapable of raising the dead.

"Bianca, stop. It isn't worth this."

"Bianca, what are you doing?"

"Please, Bianca! You're scaring everyone!"

The voices rang out, all of them campers. Most of them had never spoken a word to me before. I ignored them and looked at Malcolm. He seemed to be thinking before he spoke.

"Bianca, please, you need to stop."

"Then shoot." I whispered.

He shook his head and looked around. I could see the Apollo kids trying to reassure their families and a few of them trying to move the sun out from behind the clouds. It was useless because they always focused on archery and their music.

I sighed and gave another hand signal. The soldiers moved forward, their march echoed throughout the arena. They moved closer to us. Judging from the faces of others, I could tell they knew that they were surrounding me. And Malcolm.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. If they surrounded us, the families will be safe. Suddenly the strange look on Malcolm's face made sense; He was _trying _to get their attention. He was trying to save them.

"Change in plans, guys." I said aloud, addressing my soldiers. I looked at Malcolm and smiled before continuing, "Take the mortals."

They immediately followed my instructions and began to make their way over to the opposite side of the stadium. There were screams and the noises of weapons being drawn. Malcolm would have to back down and shoot or Nico would have to suddenly arrive or else I was done for. Either would be great, but if I screamed I knew Nico would come running.

That was another thing. Malcolm knew Nico. He also knew he could be a hundred times worse than me. He'd have to think fast.

The first soldier was five feet from a boy, which happened to be Malcolm's little brother Mathew, when he finally relented.

"Okay! I'll do it!"

* * *

**JASON I**

So far Family Week had been going okay for me. I had spent most of the time with Piper and Leo. Even though schedules had been assigned, most of us had ditched them and gone to whatever activity we felt like.

Thalia and Nico had joined us at the beach with our parents. We could see some canoe races out on the lake, some Naiads playing Volleyball with a couple of mortals, and a variety of campers spread out.

A couple of Demeter kids had some grills set up and were making a mid-afternoon barbeque for those of us here. Leo was trying to get a bonfire going, even though it was sunny out. Of course, Thalia and Nico were arguing while Piper and I were telling stories of quests and adventures to a group of people who wanted to listen.

My mother was talking to Leo's mother, Mr. McLean, Mrs. Di Angelo, and Mr. and Mrs. Blofis. Piper was telling the story of Percy and Annabeth's quest to get the lightning bolt when Annabeth came up to me. She wore her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some old shorts. She was barefoot.

"Jason, have you seen Percy?" She asked. She sounded tired, but I chose to ignore it. Annabeth hated pity.

"He was supposed to be at the beach this afternoon, but he never showed. Maybe he's in the arena? I know there's a big group of mortals taking archery." I dodged the question. If I said no, she'd hear the lie in my voice. I knew where Percy was, but she couldn't know where he was.

She laughed. "Because Percy is so good at archery."

I laughed too. "No, but Bianca is there. She might know."

"Thanks Jason." She began to walk away, but she turned back after a few steps. "I haven't talked to you for a while…how are you enjoying this week?"

"It's cool. Don't get me wrong, it's kind of insane that all of this is going on, but it isn't bad. How about you? Are you enjoying it with the exception of your boyfriend's tantrum?"

"Yeah. It's okay. I'm hoping that the rest of this week will pass without any incidents though. I'd love to have a week just to relax."

I smiled at the thought. "It wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it was peaceful."

Annabeth looked deep in thought.

"What?" I asked.

"Percy said that last summer, right before we left for the year."

We sat there in silence. I nodded slowly.

"The hydra attacked our bus about an hour later." She laughed and I joined her. "Seaweed Brain never has peace."

"Hades no he doesn't."

"Well, I better go find him." She smiled. You could see the adoration in her eyes as she thought of him. "Bye, Jason."

"Later, Annabeth!"

She walked off in the direction of the arena and I turned my attention back to Piper's story. She looked really pretty today.

"So Charon asks the three of them how they died, and Percy goes 'we drowned…in the bathtub'. Charon asks if it was all three of them and Percy answers 'It was a big bathtub.'"

The group erupts into laughter, including Percy's mother.

* * *

**MALCOLM I**

"Okay! I'll do it!" I yell. The minute I do, the bone soldiers stop. I'm breathing heavily, but Bianca's attention is on me. "I'll do it."

I sling my quiver onto my back and pull an arrow. I aim the bow. I look to Bianca, silently asking if I have to do this. She nods.

I fire the arrow, but it misses the target completely. I pretend to be upset about it. I grab another and shoot but I make the edge of the target. I plan on missing it again until Bianca raises her hand. The soldiers stand straight, awaiting command.

"Bianca. Why are you doing this?" I ask.

She lowers her hand slowly, but the soldiers remain where they are. Her dark hair hangs straight around her shoulders, her eyelashes brush against her bangs. Her dark eyes stare, but they don't look angry or crazy.

"Because. Nobody should have to compromise who they are to fit someone else's idea of who they should be. You can make this shot, I know it. You know it. So why aren't you?" She asks the question quietly. It's almost a whisper.

"I'm not an archer, Bianca." I tell her quietly. "I'm a son of Athena."

She frowns. She signals the soldiers with her hand and they begin to sink into the ground.

"You're not who I thought you were. I'm sorry I wasted my time thinking you were different." Her voice was broken. She turned, her head down, and walks away. She's wearing a lacey black dress, black tights, and simple black flats. Her hands are clenched into fists.

I feel a pain in my chest seeing her walk away. Bianca was always nice to me, and there was more than one occasion where I'd see her pretending to read in the stands during my archery lesson. Annabeth always teased me, telling me she thought Bianca liked me. But there was no way, someone so amazing as her, could ever like me. I was just a son of Athena.

She wraps her arms around her and continues toward the edge of the arena, towards the door. I see my father, she looks at her. The look on his face is different, but I've seen it before. It's how he looks at Percy. Disapproval.

My mind goes blank and my temper flares. All I can think is _He cannot look at her like that._

I turn and the next thing I know, I have an arrow aimed toward the target. I released it after a second's glance at the target. People who were watching began to point and whisper, but majority of the people were watching Bianca walk out.

"Bianca, wait!" I call out, but she doesn't. I run towards her, pull an arrow, and fire at her. Everybody gasps, but the arrow misses and hits the target I was aiming for – The corner right next to her face. She jumps and looks at me like I'm insane. But I ignore it as I reach her.

I don't speak, or even think. I do something I've never done before: I kiss her.

* * *

Author's Note:

-Hope you all liked it! I noticed how on the final part of this I changed perspective and time, but I liked it. You'll have an update on Bianca and Malcolm in one of the next chapters!

-I'm going to be uploading quite a few chapters tonight, but I'm going to try and add some mini-plots going on with other campers throughout Family Week. If you have anything you'd like to see, leave it in a comment.

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	9. Chapter Nine

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**PERCY VII**

I woke up to two fifteen year olds jumping on my bed, and let me tell you. It was not fun. They were smaller than most teenagers, but were still too big to be jumping on a bed.

I grudgingly opened my eyes to see Damon and Evander, two of my triplet siblings who were about two years younger than me. We looked and acted so different you could easily tell we weren't actually related by blood.

Damon was the oldest of the three, and he was tall - but not as tall as my 6'4 - with caramel colored hair and deep brown eyes (supposedly like his mother). Evander had the caramel colored hair but had blue eyes like Paul. Both were in basketball shorts, t-shirts and dirty converse so Damon and Evander were almost identical, with the exception of Evander's eye color.

We'd grown up together, so we thought of each other as practically family. This also meant we treated each other like family; not always the nice the way.

"What?" I snapped, looking at my alarm clock. It was 7:30 and waaayyyy too early to be up. I rolled over, pulling the covers up over my head before trying to return to sleep.

"Mom says it's time to get up!" Damon sang as he continued to jump. If there was one thing differentiating me from Damon and Evander, it was that they were morning people and I was _not_. Thank the gods Annabeth wasn't either.

Because their mother had never in the picture, they thought of my mother as theirs too. We'd been used to it for a long time and didn't have a problem with it, so it worked out well.

I kicked my stepbrother off the bed and onto the floor next to Evander, who had stopped jumping as soon as I had woken up. If he were a demigod, he would be a son of Athena. He loved school, reading, and everything else academic, but he knew how to have fun. Something, I'm sorry to say, the kids in the Athena cabin lacked.

I growled before answering, "Fine. Gimme five minutes."

They were silent before both got right back up on the bed and began to jump again. Evander laughed and spoke up,

"No! Last time we did that, you slept for another hour and we got in trouble for it!"

I tried to remember what he was talking about, but it was too early for this and my mind came to a blank.

"Did not!"

"Yes you did! Remember, first day of school last year? You came in during the middle of Mr. Carter's legendary first day lecture about how if you were late twice, you would have to have a meeting with your parents?" Evander exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Yup! You were off to a great start that semester!" Damon chuckled.

I took a minute to think about it, and I did remember walking in on the middle of a lecture, but I zoned out about thirty seconds after I sat down, when my ADHD kicked in. I sat up slowly.

"Fine," I sighed, breathing through my nose trying to control the urge to use my water powers to kick them out of the cabin. "I'm getting up."

"Yeahh!" "Woohoo!" They both cheered and Evander ran out of my room, down the stairs, and out of my cabin. Damon was about to follow him, but I stopped him by shutting the door with the water from the waterfall in the corner I'd recently asked Beckendorf make.

"Wait! Where's Irene?" I asked, referring to the ruby-red haired demon that was my stepsister.

* * *

**ANNABETH V**

I was waiting outside the pavilion, hoping to meet Percy so we could eat breakfast together, when the strangest girl I had ever seen walked out of the Big House.

She didn't look like anybody at camp and was probably fifteen. She had red hair that was perfectly curled into ringlets. It was almost like a candy red, not red-red like Rachel's hair.

She had a pretty toned body that female swimmers have and was about the same height as me. She had clear skin and wore only and little bit of makeup, some silver eye shadow and mascara, to highlight her best feature. Her eyes. They were this strange shade of lavender that I had never seen before.

I could see the straps of a silver bikini underneath her short, lacy white dress and white short shorts, all adorned with silver gladiator sandals. She was very pretty, and I knew most girls from the Aphrodite cabin would kill for her looks.

She walked past me into the pavilion, and I decided to just meet Percy inside so I could see where she went. What happened next surprised me.

She looked around and smiled when she saw Percy, who for some bizarre reason was up early, before skipping over and plopping down next to him on the bench. I hurried over to the buffet to grab a bowl of melon before heading over and joining everybody at the table. I ended up across from Percy and in between Bianca and Thals.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy greeted me, before turning back to his conversation with his two stepbrothers and the girl. She had taken Percy's chocolate muffin and was currently eating it with a spoon. At least she knew you had to eat a large muffin with a spoon.

"Seaweed Brain." I greeted back before turning to Thalia, raising my eyebrows expectantly. Thalia got a nervous look on her face, before clearing her throat.

"Um, Irene? Have you met Annabeth yet?"

The girl turned and smiled at me,

"Hi! Weren't you the girl waiting outside, just a minute ago?"

"What were you doing waiting outside?" Percy asked, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"I needed to talk to some nymphs about activities for this week. No big deal. I'm Annabeth, Percy's _girlfriend_." I said, turning to the ruby-haired girl and putting lots of emphasis on the term girlfriend.

Nico burst out laughing at my statement and muttered, "Real smooth, Annabeth" under his breath. I could tell Percy was trying to hold back laughter of his own.

"Well _Percy's girlfriend_, it's nice to meet you. I've heard lots about you." She said with an innocent smile.

I frowned because Percy and I hadn't told anybody outside of camp about our relationship. How she knew lots about me was a mystery that I'd have to get out of Percy later. But it turns out I wouldn't have to because Percy beat me to it.

"You heard lots or you snooped lots?" He joked.

"Snooped?" I questioned.

Surprisingly it was Evander who spoke up, "Irene and Percy are pretty close, considering they both like to sleep and be in charge. They are practically always doing something to get in trouble. In fact, last summer when Perce was at camp, I swear, she took the time to look at every single thing in his room."

"What?" Percy choked.

"Thanks Evander. Thanks a lot." She mumbled under her breath in a threatening way.

"Why were you my room?" Percy demanded to know.

"I was looking for money! I needed some new stuff from iTunes! And when I didn't find any, I looked in your closet to see if you had shoved any in there. All I found were loads of pictures of you and a blond girl," She said pointing to me, "And lots of violent things! That's what made me want to join sword practice like you. I was hoping you'd let me borrow them!"

"As if! You know how long it took me to get all of that stuff?" He said in a loud voice.

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know your long lost father was some old Greek God, which you still haven't identified to us!" She yelled back.

"Old God? My father looks younger than Paul!"

"Oh My God! Is your father Apollo? He's the only male god other than Hermes that I could picture looking young, and let's face it. You are not a son of Hermes!"

Percy stared at Irene, before beginning to bang his head on the table over and over again.

I laughed at Percy's obnoxiousness before addressing Irene.

"No, Percy's dad is not Apollo! The Apollo kids all have blonde hair and blue eyes." I told her, pointing to the group of Apollo kids polishing their bows.

"What I'd like to know," Thalia said, a mischievous look in her eyes, "is why you were at Percy's house."

My face paled as I came to the only conclusion I could of why she would be there. But Irene just laughed and said,

"Well I do live there!"

She lived with him. I held my breath trying to control my temper. I imagine my face was turning red.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked in a worried tone. I was about to answer when a voice called out from a window in the big house.

"Irene Blofis! Get back in here and clean up this mess you call your room!"

We all turned to the window to see Sally Blofis shouting to Irene, with annoyance. 'Wait – Blofis?'

"Alright mom! I'll do it later!" She shouted back. Sally shook her head disapprovingly, but went back inside anyway.

"Blofis? You're Percy's step-sister?" Nico stuttered before I could ask the question that was bugging us all.

Sister?

Percy, Irene, Evander, and Damon all laughed at our confused faces.

"It's weird huh? I look nothing like any of them, even my own twins! Everybody always thinks I'm adopted and we still aren't sure where these genes came from." She said, pointing to her eyes and hair.

"Yeah, really weird. You sure you're related to these two?" I said not really caring, after swallowing a piece of melon while pointing to Evander and Damon who were throwing cheerios at each other. I guess since she wasn't interested in dating Percy she could be okay, right?

"Positive. We have the same DNA and everything!"

"Percy? You said you'd give us a private tour of everything here! Can we do that now?" Evander asked, eagerness showing in his voice.

"Sure! Any of you want to come?" Percy invited. The guys all jumped up, but Bianca, Thalia, and I stayed with Irene.

"No thanks," Bianca piped, "I'm going to go visit Rachel today."

"Your loss! Later, Anna." He said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips before jogging to catch up with the rest of the guys.

"Percy! We all go to camp here! We don't need a tour! And don't call me Anna!" I screamed after him.

"Love you too!" He called over his shoulder.

I sighed and turned back to the girls, who laughed at my expression, which I'm guessing had some day-dreamy grin on it.

"Have you met Rachel yet, Irene?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of me.

She looked confused and shook her head. I jumped up to give my plate to a demigod from the Ares cabin who was apparently on dishes duty while Thalia, spoke up.

"Well c'mon! You're going to love her! She's the only mortal who comes here as much as we do!"

We left the pavilion and began to head up into the hills towards Rachel's cave. We passed demigods on their way to lessons and mortals on tours.

After about ten minutes of hiking we arrived at the cave covered by a curtain. The curtain fabric was a deep purple and covered in snakes, and the entrance was flanked by torches. Even in the daylight, this place looked creepy.

"Um…Who's Rachel again?" A tremble in her voice shook when Irene asked. She began to back up until she bumped into something with an "Oomph!"

A voice called out from behind us, and Irene screeched.

"Me!"

* * *

Author's Note:

-Not that different than it was originally. It's now Wednesday in the story line….Hope you liked it. Um…We're now officially half-way through re-writing so if I continue at this pace, you should be getting new chapters by Christmas!

*Oh, and Irene plays a bigger plot later on in the story! Teeny tiny details are in this chapter. Hopefully most of you won't see it coming! If you have a guess, leave it in a review please!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	10. Chapter Ten

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**RACHEL I**

"Me!" I called out after the redheaded girl backed into me. Annabeth and Irene shrieked, while Thalia just laughed. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare: the oracle of Camp Half-Blood!"

She nervously laughed a little on edge, probably from the cave, and began to speak.

"I'm Irene B-"

"Blofis. The step-sister of Perseus "Percy" Jackson: Hero of Olympus!" I finished for her.

"You know all that from being the oracle?" She asked.

I smiled, remembering five minutes ago before I came back from the lake. I'd run into the guys who were giving Damon and Evander a tour, and Percy had decided to take me for swim.

_I sat on the beach with my new book in one hand and a chocolate chunk cookie in the other, despite the fact it was only breakfast. It was quiet because everybody was still eating or in bed._

_Voices coming down toward the beach distracted me from my book, but I ignored them trying to get back into it. They were guys, but I didn't bother to acknowledge they were there in hope they would leave me alone._

_"Hey Sweet Thing, you look lonely down here on the beach all by yourself. Want some company?" A low husky voice that I didn't recognize, whispered in my ear. Why wouldn't the mortals leave me alone! Fury raged through me and I swung my book around to hit the person in the face, but it only connected with air._

_"What the-?" I asked myself, confused as I turned to look behind me. The boys were still on their way down and there was no way it was them._

_"Honestly Rachel? A book?"_

_I screamed and looked to my left, and found Percy lying next to me with his hands behind his head. He laughed at my expression before continuing._

_"I expect that kind of a thing from Annabeth; after all she is a daughter of the Wisdom Goddess. You should really work on that creativity of yours." He said jokingly._

_"Hey Perce." I said, taking a bite of a cookie. "Where's your girlfriend? You two are always making out on the beach."_

_His face flushed a deep red. "She's giving my sister Irene a tour, while we give Evander and Damon a tour."_

_I'd met Evander and Damon yesterday, but I'd yet to meet Percy's step-sister, who he raved about almost as much as he did the goddess that was Annabeth._

_"Fun Fun! So what are you doing on the beach, Percy?"_

_He grinned an evil smile. Oh Gods, this couldn't be good._

_"You looked bored so I thought I'd take you for a swim!" And with that, he picked me up and threw me, and my book, into the lake. When I came up for air, he was running up towards his friends._

_"You KELP HEAD! I'm going to get you for this, so help me!" I screamed._

_Percy ignored me and continued up the hill. The only one I recognized besides his brothers was Jason, and he was in hysterics._

_"I'm going to tell Annabeth!" I threatened again._

_"Sure you will!" He yelled back to me, before all of the boys left the beach._

_I sighed and grabbed my soaked book from under the water before wading to shore. I'd have to get Annabeth to make him fix it for me._

"Nope. I'm friends with your brother and his friends."

"Which explains why you are all wet!" Annabeth figured.

I sighed again and nodded, "Yep, which reminds me. Could you have Percy fix this please? I really don't want to have to go hunt down another copy because he and Jason got bored." I asked her, pulling out the book.

She looked horrified at the sight of the ruined book. She grabbed it from me and began to stalk up to the top of the hill, followed closely by Thalia. The daughter of Zeus looked for any excuse to beat up her brother.

"Why did you ask Annabeth to get Percy to fix it?" Irene asked, "I mean I know he's crazy about her, but if you ask nicely, wouldn't he fix it for you too?"

Bianca and I shared a look.

"Oh she's not going to ask him nicely." I said with a look of pure evil on my face.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Every single person in the valley stopped what they were doing and looked up towards the two girls who were clearly identifiable. Then two figures, who were previously heading towards the arena before Annabeth's outburst, bolted the other direction after figuring out what was coming for them.

Annabeth and Thalia flew down the hill, metaphorically of course because Thalia refuses to try flying, weapons drawn and chased the boys.

Bianca, Irene, and I laughed as we watched the two cousins run into Percy's cabin, followed closely by the girls.

"That," Irene said, "is really stupid. Who runs into a cabin with only one exit when you are being chased by two angry demigods with weapons?"

"Only the overconfident,"

"Or overly stupid." I interrupted her.

"…children of the big three!" Bianca answered. Irene looked confused and Bianca explained.

"Annabeth is very protective of her stuff, some of which includes books,"

"Percy." I interrupted.

"Her pride," Bianca continued, ignoring my additions to the list.

"Percy."

"Her blueprints,"

"Percy."

"Her laptop," Bianca said with a shiver, probably remembering the time Annabeth had thought Percy had taken her laptop.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

_It was Winter Break and I was at Camp Half-Blood for two weeks. Two weeks without my father and two weeks with Percy! I was waiting for Katie to bring me the dress and my laundry I'd had Piper keep safe for me in the Aphrodite cabin. I was going to see a movie with Percy! And Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Travis, Katie, Bianca, and Rachel but still, I had to savor anytime with Percy._

_My cell phone rang and I picked it up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Annabeth? Did Travis drop your stuff off? I'm running late and I asked him to do it for me, about ten minutes ago. I just wanted to make sure he actually delivered it!"_

_"Let me check, Katie."_

_I went to check and see if Travis had dropped off my dress. I saw my laundry and the silver dress on my bed. It had long sleeves, no back, and came to about mid-thigh. We would be going to dinner after, so we were all dressing up._

_"Yup, it's here. Thanks Katie!"_

_"No problem. See you in a few minutes!" I hung up._

_"I should check my email before we go." I mumbled to myself. I turned to grab my laptop, but it wasn't there. I looked all over my desk, under papers, blueprints, and Percy's Geography assignment that I was helping him with. I'd asked him to drop it off earlier today and-Percy. He'd left it on my desk right where my laptop used to be. He'd taken my laptop!_

_I hurried to put on the dress, my black pumps, and some diamond studs (a previous gift from Percy), and then I stalked out of my cabin towards Percy's. I began to bang on his cabin door and Nico opened it._

_"Sorry Annabeth! I just needed to borrow something, but I guess SOME people are just too selfish to share!" He shouted that last bit loud enough for Percy, who must have been in his cabin, to hear._

_"It's your own fault! I'm not lending them to you so get out!" Percy shouted back._

_Nico ran back to his cabin, and I stepped inside to find Percy doing his hair. He wore khaki pants and dress shoes. A blue dress shirt was on his bed and he was shirtless._

_"Nice!" I complimented him. He hadn't noticed me, but he turned to look and his jaw dropped. I smiled._

_"You like?" I asked it a playful voice, before turning in a circle. As I turned back to face my boyfriend he had crossed the room and pulled me up to him._

_"Yes. Yes I really…really like it." He said, looking me up and down, before proceeding to kiss me. I kissed back for a moment before pulling away and asking,_

_"Can I have my laptop back, now?"_

_"Your laptop?" He asked, out of breath. "Why would I have your laptop? I don't have it."_

_He tried to kiss me again, but I pulled away from him and crossed my arms._

_"Percy, I went to get my laptop and it wasn't there. The only thing I found was your Geography assignment. Now please give it back."_

_"Annabeth, I dropped my assignment off this morning on my way to archery. I didn't touch your laptop!"_

_Now he was going to lie to me?_

_"Don't lie! I promise I won't be mad. Just tell me where you put it and we can go." I promised, stepping up behind him and running my hands up his bare arms. He shivered then said, "I'm not lying. I didn't touch your laptop."_

_"Well then who did?" I demanded, beginning to lose my temper. "No one else has been in my cabin except for Travis, and he only delivered my dress! People were in my cabin. He couldn't have taken it without one of my siblings noticing! You were the only one who could have possibly taken it because no one in my cabin takes my things!"_

_Percy looked hurt and I registered what I'd said._

_"Are you calling me a thief and a liar?"_

_"Honestly Percy, just give it back. I'm not going to ask you again."_

_His face changed from hurt to anger. "And I'm not going to tell you again – I didn't take it!"_

_"Fine then! How about this? You can keep it!" I screamed and marched toward the door._

_"Annabeth, what are you doing?" He asked, still angry._

_"You can keep my laptop, but guess what you just lost? Me! We're done! You stay the hell away from me Jackson!" I screamed, and I took one look at his face as I stomped out of his cabin._

_I ran back to mine, ignoring the shouts from Katie and Travis who were coming to get me and Percy and shoving my way past Rachel. My tears slid down my cheeks as I thought of the hurt and fear on Percy's face as I left._

_"Annabeth! What happened to you?" Rachel demanded._

_I continued to cry as I pulled her hand and brought her into my cabin, which was luckily empty because everyone else was a dinner, before shutting and locking my door. She waited for a moment, staring at me while waiting for me to explain._

_"I broke up with Percy."_

_She gasped. "What? Annabeth I thought you liked him! What happened?"_

_"I do like him! But he stole my laptop Rachel! He took it when he came in earlier, and then he lied to my face saying he didn't!" I burst into angry sobs._

_"Oh Annie, I'm so sorry! We'll get it back! I'm sure he meant to return it." She promised, trying to reassure me. "That Kelp Head will come to his senses and he'll come crawling back to you!"_

_"I don't want my laptop back! I want an honest boyfriend who loves me and won't steal from me!"_

_I went to collapse on my bed, not bothering to move my laundry. My head hit something hard when I fell on top of my clean clothes._

_"Ow." I muttered, sitting up._

_I continued to cry as I reached under my laundry to find out what Travis had thrown my laundry onto. Rachel looked confused and she came to sit next to me on my bed. My hand felt something hard and flat, and I pulled it out to find my…laptop._

_My eyes widened and Rachel gasped. I stared at my silver laptop before I realized something. I'd just broken up with a boy, who I'd accused of stealing and lying to me. The boy I loved. I had just broken up with Percy over Travis' mistake! What had I done?_

_I looked up to a shocked Rachel, feeling horrified with myself. We held each other's gaze for a moment and I began to hyperventilate._

_"What have I done?" I asked, starting to sob._

_Before she could answer, I heard a knock on my door followed by Thalia's voice._

_"Annabeth? Are you okay? Percy won't come out of his cabin! He's all upset and when we asked him about it, he said to come ask you!"_

_I rushed to the door, opening it to find Thalia, Katie, Piper, and Bianca._

_"Oh Thals! When Travis dropped off my stuff he threw it all on my bed!" Katie looked worried. "Then I couldn't find my laptop and found something I'd had Percy drop off earlier where my laptop usually is! I accused him of taking it, and when he told me he didn't have I broke up with him! Then I come back here and found it-"_

_"Wait! Let me guess," Katie interrupted, looking like she knew the answer. "You found it under the stuff Travis dropped off. Didn't you?"_

_I broke into sobs again and nodded._

_"What have I done!" I cried, leaning into Thalia._

_They comforted me on the steps, and Malcolm was smart enough to keep my cabin away after dinner instead of coming back to our cabin._

_"Annabeth, go show Percy. He'll understand. He loves you." Piper told me._

_"No he won't understand! He'll probably ignore then go find himself a new girlfriend who won't yell at him and trust him!"_

_"Annabeth!" She said, I could hear the charmspeak in her voice but I couldn't fight it. "Go show Percy your laptop! He'll understand, I promise. Now!"_

_Rachel handed me my laptop and I got up and slowly walked barefoot over towards his cabin. Even though I tried not to, my body obeyed Piper's command. I knocked on the door, and I heard a voice yell "Go away."_

_I didn't say anything. I sniffed, trying to clear away all signs of crying, and knocked again. He didn't say anything this time. I knocked once more, then turned to walk away but I saw Piper giving me a look and pointed to the door. She held up one finger as if to tell me to try one more time, then my friends went into her cabin._

_I turned and brought myself to knock. The door opened after a moment and I was face to face with Percy. He was wearing jeans and nothing else. I held my laptop behind my back so he hadn't seen it yet. I looked at my feet when he raised an eyebrow. His eyes were red and I could tell he'd been crying._

_"What?" he asked quietly, his voice cracked._

_I didn't look up as I pulled the laptop out from behind my back to where he could see it. After thirty seconds he hadn't said anything so I risked a peek at my boyf- _ex_ boyfriend. He stared at the laptop like it was the worst thing he'd ever seen._

_"Where was it?" he finally asked. It was not the forgiveness I was hoping he'd give me._

_"Under the stuff Travis dropped off. When he delivered my clothes, he threw them on top of it." I told him, tears once again falling down my face._

_"I-I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I've known you for six years, and I should've trusted you when you said you didn't have it. You deserve someone who'll trust you. I'm so sorry, Percy." I turned away and slowly began the painful walk back to my cabin as I said good-bye to the best thing, or person that had ever happened to me._

_Nobody was around, because they were all at the campfire or, in our friends' cases, in Piper's cabin watching us._

_The tears began falling more frequently as I took each step. I must have been about fifteen feet away when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I caught my breath as I turned around to face Percy. He stared into my eyes for a moment, and then he did the last thing I expected._

_He smiled. It was small, but it still made a huge grin want to come to my lips. I was confused and I guess he could tell, because he then explained._

_"Yes. You should have trusted me. I know you too well to be stupid enough to take your laptop, Wise Girl."_

_I smiled a small smile at Percy's nickname for me, but it wasn't enough to make everything better._

_"But, your temper makes you rash. It makes you, you. And that's what I love. I love you. I love your impulsiveness, your stubbornness. I love the scowl you make when you're concentrating. I love you when you ignore me because you have something more important to do."_

_Now I was really confused. He just said he loved my flaws?_

_"My flaws? Of all the things to choose, you choose to love my flaws?"_

_"I love all the good things about you too!" He told me, caressing my cheek. "Your loyalty, your beautiful gray eyes, your dedication, but I love your flaws too; because they are what make you special. They make you Annabeth Chase, my Wise Girl,"_

_He smiled at me and pulled my face up to his._

_"My everything." He whispered before his lips brushed against mine. I was stunned for a minute, before my lips responded and kissed him back. I dropped my laptop, the one that had caused me so much trouble, onto the ground without a second thought and put my hands around his neck. I pulled him down closer to me and the kiss deepened as he put his arms around my waist and lifted me up off the ground._

_We stayed like that until we heard the conch shell, signaling the campfire was over. Percy pulled back and looked at me._

_"You know, we told Chiron we weren't going to be back until eleven thirty or twelve." He said, not needing to say his offer. I took in his beautiful green eyes, which stared lovingly back at me. I nodded and he swung me up into his arms and carried me back to his cabin. He locked the door behind us and pushed me up against it._

_Right before his lips came down on mine once again, I whispered,_

_"I love you, Percy."_

_He was quiet for a moment, before he said just loudly enough for me to hear,_

_"I love you too, Annabeth."_

**RACHEL**

_Annabeth began to walk away from Percy, and after a moment he ran up behind her. He stopped her and began to talk to her, but we couldn't hear what he was saying._

_"What's he saying?" Jason demanded._

_"I don't know!" Thalia responded._

_"Quiet!" I screamed._

_We continued to watch him talk to her, and finally after what seemed like forever, he kissed her. And she kissed back._

* * *

"Her knife,"

"Percy" I said, coming back into reality.

"Her Yankees cap,"

"And most importantly…"

"Percy!" We both said simultaneously.

"So he probably thinks he can distract her before she kills him." Bianca said with a laugh.

Irene giggled, "Percy's that important to her?"

I smiled thinking about everything the two of them had gone through.

"Yep. C'mon inside and I'll tell you the details of the 'greatest love story since Paris and Helen'!"

* * *

Author's Note:

-There's Chapter 10 of the Re-write. When I originally began writing this story, this would have been a third of the way through. Now that I'm doing it over, I have no idea where we are. Originally, this story was Chapter 8 but has been pushed up to 10 so who knows where it'll end. Perhaps this story will be even longer.

-Reviews are as always appreciated. Tell me what you think of the story and any ideas of what you'd like to see.

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	11. Chapter Eleven

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**PERCY VII**

I don't know why I decided to take Jason's suggestion to hide in my cabin. It was honestly a stupid idea, but I guess we were too busy running for our lives to think things through.

We ran into my cabin, and Jason headed up the stairs towards the cabin leader suite. I'd slammed the door behind us and just as we reached the top of the stairs I heard it fly open.

We both froze where we were, and I put a finger to my lips. He nodded, and we tiptoed down the hall. I heard somebody, probably Thalia, throwing stuff on the ground.

"If you don't come out, things are going to get messy!" She yelled into the cabin. Neither of us made a move, remarkable for two ADHD demigods, and she got frustrated.

"Fine! Then I guess the fishies get it!"

My mind was suddenly filled with calls for help, all of them from the fish downstairs. Apparently she had pulled out her spear and skipped over to a random tank. It was filled with special species of fish that could only be found in Atlantis, which actually does exist!

I began to panic, because these were very, very expensive fish and they'd been a birthday present. I guess Jason could tell I was losing it because he whispered.

"They're fish! If she kills them instead of us, I will personally buy you some new fish!"

"How the Hades are you going to get over 25,000 drachmas worth of fish from Atlantis?" I hissed back.

"What? 25,000? How many fish are in that tank?"

"Only fifty! It's a big tank system that runs through certain walls in the house. That's how Annabeth designed it! Oh Gods, Annabeth isn't with Thalia so she doesn't know what she's going to do!"

"Forget it! Just go crying to Annabeth and have her build you a new one!" He whispered again, as he went to go hide behind the fountain in the corner.

I leaned against the wall on the left of the door, so if they came running in, they'd run right past and giving me a chance to escape.

I was aware that Thalia was really going to break it in about five seconds so I screamed at the top of my lungs,

"Unless you have 30,000 drachmas to replace the fish and that tank, I'd suggest you not break that Thalia!"

There was good news and bad news thanks to my outburst. The good news was that Thalia had forgotten about the fish. The bad news was that two angry female demigods knew where we were.

"Holy Zeus, Percy. They're just fish!"

I did the immature thing and stuck my tongue out at him, before the door flew open and the girls ran in. Annabeth was wearing her invisibility cap, but unknown to her, I'd hired Lena from the Hecate cabin to put a spell around this room so I could always see her, even if she was wearing it.

Thalia immediately saw Jason in the corner. Thalia spoke to Annabeth, without turning around.

"I got my brother; you get your future-husband."

"He's not my future-husband, Thals."

"Don't you want him to be?" She asked, letting Jason suffer before she got to him.

"Well yeah, but it's not going to happen for a long time, if it happens at all. So I'm not getting my hopes up."

They were both still unaware I was in the room, and I was beginning to get uncomfortable listening to this conversation. I quietly snuck my way over behind Annabeth. If I could manage to get rid of her knife, I'd have the opportunity to save Jason from his harpy of a sister.

I managed to get right behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear as my hand went for her dagger.

"If you wanted to get married all you had to do was ask."

She jumped and spun around to face me. I grabbed her arms and managed to keep her from stabbing me. I noticed that there was a light pink blush on her cheeks and was sure there was one on mine.

It was only going to be so long before she came up with a way to beat me, so I needed a plan and fast. It took me a minute of staring at her before I got it.

"Now Annabeth, you're being silly." I began

* * *

**ANNABETH V**

I can't believe Thalia had said that in front of Jason. If for some reason he miraculously lived, there was no way Percy was going to let me live this down once Jason told him.

I was debating whether or not to help Jason skew her for it, when I heard a low whisper in my ear.

"If you wanted to get married all you had to do was ask."

I spun around, knife ready to stab, but Percy grabbed my arms before I could do anything. He had a playful smirk on his lips. I glared at him, hoping he would know what was best for him and let me go, but he didn't.

His eyes lit up for a second, before he stepped closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Now Annabeth," He said, in a very suggestive voice. "You're being silly."

He took another step until he was only a foot away from me.

"Don't you think we should forget about this and do something a little more fun?"

One of his eyebrows rose giving me a choice and I had to admit, I was really tempted. According to the other campers, we made out a lot. But I honestly don't we did it all that much. Things would get heated one maybe two times on a good week; Not nearly as close to some of the Aphrodite cabin's two or three times a day.

About four months into our relationship, Percy and I had finally gotten the hang of kissing. It wasn't as easy as everybody made it out to be, and for a while all of our kisses were pretty much the same sloppy kisses. Then when we arrived for Winter Break and spent a lot more time together, I began to notice the changes.

Some of our kisses were really soft and sweet, while others became really deep and passionate. The latter were my favorite, but we couldn't make big scenes every single time we met so we only had deep and meaningful kisses periodically.

I was stunned for a moment, and I was about to say no when I felt my head shaking yes. I tried to come to my senses and tell Percy no, but his lips crashed down on mine and all else was forgotten.

I stood there for a moment, and felt Percy's lips against mine then kissed him back. Our lips moved in sync and then he forced me up against the wall. My knife dropped to the ground as my hands weaved their way into his hair. He put his hands on both sides of my head against the wall and pushed his body up against me. I was trapped.

We only kissed for a minute before Jason interrupted.

"Eeew! C'mon guys! I don't need to see you kissing before I die!"

"My brother's right." Thalia said, "Annabeth, remember why we chased them in here? Stop shoving your tongue down his throat and help me kill them!"

Percy pulled back slightly and turned to his two cousins.

"If you don't want to watch, go kill him somewhere else Thalia."

She seemed to consider this as Percy suddenly began the kiss again. Thalia began to gag so she dragged her brother out of the room muttering about how love makes you do stupid and crazy things. She slammed the door shut and a few seconds later, I heard the cabin door shut before Percy backed up to the bed, pulling me with him.

He swung me up into his arms, set me down on the bed, and climbed on top of me; all without breaking the kiss. I got caught up in the moment and I was sort of aware that it was getting later outside. For once, I didn't care where people thought I was. All that mattered was I was with Percy and he was mine.

It was probably about dusk. Percy and I had been alternating between conversations and kisses for the past hour or so. I pulled away, laid on my side to face him and waited for him to open his eyes as I remembered what Thalia had said to me hours before. His breathing sounded tired, but it was even and I loved the sound of it. It was very soothing.

"Percy, can you pretty please fix this book?" I asked him in a small voice, pointing to the book on the ground where I had thrown it when I'd come in here.

His eyes opened and he seemed confused as to why I would bring a book up now, but nodded and replied in a rather sexy voice, "Sure, but later. I'm not finished."

He rolled on top of me and we began, yet another, kiss. He never put his weight down on top of me when we kissed like this, and I loved having his warm, strong body on top of mine. It felt right. He lightly bit my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my mouth and I smiled. We fought for dominance, and when I decided to let him win, his tongue explored my mouth.

His hand trailed up my shirt while my hands roamed his bare chest – his shirt had disappeared somewhere hours ago. This wasn't new, we'd gone this far before, but we hadn't gone all the way either. We'd both agreed we wanted to wait. A small voice in the back of my head wondered if I'd ever get tired of this, but I pushed it away. I knew with certainty that I wouldn't.

I was in complete and utter heaven, or Elysium I guess. I could've stayed that way for another twelve hours but I was soon distracted by other methods when I heard someone shout,

"ANNABETH MARIE CHASE!"

I abruptly pulled back and pushed my boyfriend off me. He tumbled to the floor on the opposite side of the bed. He stared in shock at the blond haired, red faced man in his doorway; or in other words, my very pissed off daddy-dearest.

"D-D-Daddy! I swear, th-this isn't what i-it looks like!" I tried pulling the Daddy's-little-girl card.

I could see it in his eyes that he did not believe me. He was trembling slightly and his face was starting to turn blue.

* * *

**PERCY VIII**

"Mr. Chase, I promise nothing was happening." I spoke, trying to sound much more confident than I was. I've seen hundreds of battles and horrifying monsters, but nothing scared me as much as Annabeth's angry father.

"Annabeth. I need to speak with you now. Alone." He muttered, through clenched teeth. I looked over to my girlfriend and saw her face pale dramatically. She truly looked scared.

"Daddy, why don't we sleep on this and talk about it in the morn-"

"Now!" He interrupted, and she jumped off the bed and ran at full speed out of my cabin. I was about to follow after her, but the look on his face bound me to the floor and I couldn't move. I knew that it would be a bad idea to follow her, and as much as I wanted to go and reassure her, I knew it would only make things worse.

Mr. Chase stormed out of my cabin, slamming the door as hard as he could. I looked out the window and saw him dragging Annabeth out towards the woods. Why would they be going to the woods?

I tried to ignore the bad feeling that was growing in the pit of my stomach, but I just couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. I turned back to my cabin and noticed both Annabeth's knife and cap, still where we'd left them on the ground.

I suddenly realized that without either of those, the Chases had no protection in the woods that was filled to the rim with monsters.

Annabeth can handle herself without weapons, can't she? I knew the answer as soon as I asked it, so I grabbed the knife, slipped on the hat, and ran out of my cabin.

* * *

Author's Note:

-I know that in the books, Mr. Chase didn't act like this. But I always pictured him over-protective of his daughter. So I'm exaggerating it for this story. If I didn't, there wouldn't be one. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	12. Chapter Twelve

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**ANNABETH VI**

I knew better than to make my father angry, so I left when he yelled. He may not be Athena, but my father can be pretty scary when he wants to be. I waited on the porch of the cabin for my father to exit and in a minute he did.

He grabbed me by my arm, right below my shoulder, and started dragging me off to the woods. I realized that I had left my knife in Percy's cabin.

"Dad wait! We can't go in there!"

"Annabeth! You will not talk to me like that. Now come on! I need to talk to you alone!" He continued and I couldn't break free of his grip.

"Dad! I don't have my knife! It's not safe!"

He ignored me and his breathing deepened. I guessed he was trying to control his temper, and it wasn't going so well.

We broke through the line of trees and we were engulfed by darkness. I could hear monsters in the distance, so I tried to keep my step as quiet as possible. My father didn't know or care and continued on, and it seemed like he was as loud as he could possibly be. I had slowed down to be quieter, but he just pulled me along and I tripped, scraping up my face.

We continued walking for about three miles until we reached the cliff we had been at during capture the flag the other night. I remembered when Percy got out of control at the bottom of the rock. The cliff jutted out of the island, so on one side was the wooded area, and on the other was the ocean.

Percy told me he came here sometimes when he wanted to be alone because it was so peaceful. I saw exactly what he was talking about. It was near silent at the top, with the exception of the sound of the soft waves. The water glistened in the moonlight and you couldn't hear or see Camp Half-Blood. This could've been good or bad.

* * *

**PERCY IX**

I rushed out of my cabin, just as Annabeth and her father entered the woods. Annabeth looked like she was arguing with her father, but she couldn't pull away.

I ran at full speed after them and crashed through the tree line. I looked around, trying to find Annabeth but they were nowhere in sight. I looked around and saw a trail of kicked up dirt, as if someone had fallen over.

I began to follow the trail, but it wasn't easy. I kept running into monster after monster. I guess they'd smelt the recent demigod trail and then having a son of Poseidon going the same way was a pretty big beacon saying I'm right here! Come eat me, now!

I followed the trail with no problem, and eventually reached where the Chases had been heading; Poseidon's cliff. The cliff was named after my father when we discovered there was a lagoon filled with mermaids on the other side. Turns out the mermaids like to eat the children of Poseidon's enemies if they ever entered the water.

When an unclaimed demigod, probably a child of Athena, 'accidentally' fell off the cliff while he and some Ares kids were dueling here and died, everyone decided to keep their distance.

I rushed up the cliff edge and saw Mr. Chase and Annabeth, her back to the water's edge.

* * *

**ANNABETH VII**

"Annabeth, I've tried. You said I could trust you and Percy, but I've decided I can't."

"Dad-" I tried to say, but he continued on as if I hadn't tried to interrupt.

"No. You go behind my back, doing things,"

"Daddy, just listen-"

"This is going to stop. We are going to leave first thing in the morning. When we get back to New York, you will be grounded from all privileges. When school starts again, I will drive you to and from school, no after school activities. You will not be coming back to camp, and you will have a normal life."

"No!" I screamed. "This is my life! I think I know what's best for me a little more than you do! I've known Percy since I was twelve! We've been best friends! I'm not going to let your little fight with his stepdad ruin this for me!"

"Annabeth-"

"No! You had your chance to talk; now it's mine! I'm staying at camp, I'm keeping my friends, and I will not break up with Percy! I love him!"

"You've been dating for two days!"

"No, daddy, we haven't! We've been dating for almost a year!"

My father was silent. I could see where I made my mistake. He hadn't exactly known how long we were dating.

"A…A year? You've been dating his-his son for a year and didn't bother to tell me!" He nearly screamed.

"Yes! I have. And you know why? Because every, single time I worked up the courage to tell you, you shot anything positive about Percy down before I could say a thing! Give me one good reason why I should break up with Percy, other than the fact of who his family is!"

"He's dangerous, Annabeth!"

"So am I!"

"You saw him the other day! He could kill you!"

"I could kill him!"

"You're too young!"

"I'm sixteen!"

"He's too old for you!"

"He's only seventeen!"

"Stop arguing and do as I say! I am your father and I'm telling you, that I forbid you to date him!"

"I don't care! I lov-" I was cut off when a sharp blow hit my face. I instinctively backed up until I couldn't feel the ground underneath me.

I realized that I was falling over five stories toward the rocky ocean below and this time, Percy wasn't here to save me.

I hit the water with a crack and everything was blurry. The water pushed me down from all sides and the more I struggled, the more disorientated I got. I couldn't tell what was up and what was down. I moved my arms and legs, hoping to find something to push me up to the top, but for all I knew, I could have been pushing myself farther down.

My lungs burned for air, but I knew there was none. My body tried to find oxygen and my mind screamed 'No!' as I took a deep breath. The cold water filled my lungs and I could feel my strength leaving my body.

I floated in the depths of the ocean for a moment, it controlling my body. As I drifted in and out of consciousness, I thought of Percy.

_He stood at the back of the amphitheater and waved apologetically. I bet my face went red, but I felt only relief. He was alive! I rushed over to him, pushing everyone else out of the way, and engulfed him in a hug._

Numbness spread through my body slowly and I couldn't feel my fingers or toes.

_"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?" Percy asked me. I blushed slightly, and if we had been alone, I would've gladly taken the opportunity to kiss him again. To relieve that temptation the followed me, that I felt every minute of every day. I wanted so badly to accept, but I felt myself saying instead, "Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."_

I thought of Percy. I couldn't leave him; I needed to survive this for him. But as I thought it, I knew I couldn't. I was in my mother's rival's domain and there was no way he would let me live.

_"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow._

_"You'd probably kick my butt."_

_"You know I'd kick your butt." I smiled as he brushed the cake off his hands._

_"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . ." He started, "Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."_

_I couldn't look at him, so I looked on the horizon. "Yeah?"_

_"Then up on Olympus," he said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"_

_"Oh, you so wanted to." I laughed._

_"Well, maybe a little." He stuttered, "But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ."_

_"Anyone in particular?" I asked, in a soft voice trying not to smile._

_"You're laughing at me," he complained when he saw me trying not to smile._

_"I am not!"_

_"You are so not making this easy." He blushed._

_This time, I laughed for real, then put my hands around his neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." Then I kissed him._

I was aware of multiple pairs of yellowish eyes, getting closer to me. I knew I needed to move, but I was incapable of doing so. A girl came up in front of me. She was beautiful and she looked similar to the water nymphs in the lake.

She scooted closer to me and I noticed she had a long powerful tail. Her long, soft fingers brushed my hair. She leaned towards me like she was going to kiss me, when something scared her and she backed off.

She hissed and bared fangs that I hadn't noticed she had before at the unknown force. I couldn't turn to see what it was.

The darkness enveloped me and I felt myself drifting away. The last thing I remember was something grabbing me from behind, as the sirens glared angrily and hissed. Then I gave in and let the water take me.

* * *

Author's Note:

-I'm pretty sure Annabeth's point-of-view memories here are my favorite so far. I love taking the perfect scenes written by RR and telling them how Annabeth saw them!

-Oh, I should probably include this too. Sorry for killing her!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	13. Chapter Thirteen

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**PIPER II**

It was nearly midnight and we were still waiting for Percy and Annabeth. We'd decided to all get together for a movie night, without our families.

I was actually enjoying Family Week, despite what I originally thought. When the families had arrived, Chiron had given them wristbands that they were to wear for the week. They allowed the mortals to see through the mist, as much as the Gods allowed, but they unfortunately attracted monsters. So basically, they were like demigods, but inexperienced; we told them to stay in the borders of camp and out of the woods, except for special circumstances, like Capture the Flag.

My father was Tristan McLean; famous actor in King of Sparta. He'd taken time of one of his newer movie deals to come and I was thrilled to have a week with my dad and no interruptions, because technology attracted monsters so we'd asked family not to bring them.

He'd met Leo and Jason when he got here, along with their mothers. I guess he approved of them as friends because he didn't say anything about them, and was nice to them when they were around. He wasn't very fond of my siblings, but first impressions make everything here at this camp. When my siblings nearly started a riot to get his autograph and picture, he'd insisted on staying elsewhere.

Thalia and Jason had volunteered to host. I guess Annabeth had recently re-modeled lots of the cabins after the second titan war to make room for the campers. She was one talented girl because the Zeus cabin was incredible!

The cabin had four levels. There was thick gray carpet and the entire cabin was painted in shades of blues and grays, to represent the sky. There was a movie room on the top level, so accurate that it was like a mini-theatre. There was a screen that took up an entire wall, three rows of seats that were large enough for two people in each, a wall lined with shelves that were crammed with movies and tv show seasons, and a snack bar; complete with popcorn machine.

Thalia and Jason had lugged a bunch of bean bag chairs in, along with loads of blankets and pillows so we could all be comfy on the floor. I was currently sitting next to Jason, who wrapped his arm around me.

Thalia had told us to come in PJs and I'd let Silena dress me for tonight as long as it wasn't too extreme. So tonight, I was in a white camisole and red sweatpants with little white polka dots on them. It was sort of cute, not really my style, but a lot better than my old sweats and the ratty t-shirt that I usually wore. Jason had a pair of black basketball shorts and a purple t-shirt.

There were supposed to be sixteen of us, but because Annabeth and Percy hadn't arrived yet, and Leo was on patrol duty down on the beach until two, it was only me, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Malcolm, Silena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Travis, and Conner.

Thalia and Nico were fighting over who got to pick the movie while the rest of us were having our own conversations.

"When do you guys think Percy and Annabeth will show up?" Conner whined, from next to his brother while shoving his face full of popcorn.

"Well when Thals and I left this morning, they were inseparable in Percy's cabin, so I bet they're still there."

"Or at the beach! It's so romantic!" My sister chimed in.

"I'll go find them and see if they are still planning on coming." Jason got up and hurried to the door, passing the snack bar.

"Jason! Toss me some Junior Mints!" Thalia yelled to her brother, momentarily forgetting Nico.

"Eew! Why would you eat those things, they are disgusting!" Nico told her.

Jason tossed her the box before running out, and Thalia popped a few into her mouth. She chewed for a second, before she reached over and shocked Nico so hard he jumped two feet in the air.

"That's why." She said with a smirk.

Nico rubbed his shoulder where Thalia had shocked him and I asked,

"Did you two ever agree on a movie?"

"Yes!" Nico yelled.

"No!" Thalia screamed at the same time. "I am not watching The Exorcist!"

"Why not? It's not even remotely scary!"

"I don't care! I'm not watching some horror movie designed for girls to cuddle with their over-protective boyfriends!" Thalia yelled.

"Oh so now I'm over-protective?" He yelled back and I zoned out of their conversation. I was surprised they were still together considering they fought every thirty seconds over the stupidest things. Silena thought it was cute, but it was just annoying especially when you needed them to decide on something.

Clarisse, who was sitting next to my sister and her boyfriend, Chris, looked ready to lose it and kill them both. She never got the chance because the door swung open and Leo ran in, out of breath and very, very, pale.

He started to speak, but everything came out jumbled before he passed out right there in the doorway. "Annabeth…Beach…Drowned…Help!"

Everybody sat there for a second as the news settled in, before we all jumped up and rushed to the door. Where the hell was Percy when you needed him?

* * *

**ANNABETH VI**

I opened my eyes to see a brightly lit room crowded with people. The carpet and walls are steel gray; there is black leather furniture and an elevator on the far side of the wall. There was also a podium raised up in the room next to the elevator. A man in an Italian suit stood behind it and I recognized it as Charon. I was in the DOA Recording Studios, also known as the entrance to the Underworld.

It hadn't changed much since I had been here four years ago, except that there were more people in the lobby and there was a second man, talking to Charon. He had beautiful wings that glimmered shades of black, blue and purple, and held a pure black iPad. This must have been Thanatos.

I was dead. I wanted to cry. I was dead, without Percy. I slowly made my way up to the podium, thinking of how Percy would take it when he learned I had drowned. He'd be broken, mad at his father for letting me drown. But I couldn't let myself to think like that. He'd get over me, get a new girlfriend, get married, have kids, and die not remembering who I was.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I willed tears to form, but they wouldn't. I guessed souls couldn't cry.

I slowly inched up to podium and waited for the two men to finish their conversation. They seemed to be arguing about something and I caught bits and pieces of it.

"Rules are the rules, Thanatos! She's dead, let her stay that way!"

"But he's Lord Hades' son! I can't _not_ obey his wishes! Besides, he I owe him." The man with wings argued back.

"It doesn't matter. Our Lord will punish us all if we break the rules!"

Thanatos studied me sadly, putting a finger below my chin and lifting my face to see it better. I wondered how he could touch me, but it didn't really matter. Charon sighed.

"I need to take the next batch of souls. Keep watch for me Thanatos until I get back." He stormed off to the elevator and yelled at a few souls who tried to sneak in with him.

The doors closed quickly and Thanatos turned to me.

"You are lucky, young one. Because of the timing and your relations, I will allow you to return to your body in a few moments. But remember this; I will not do it again. I owe my master's son a favor and I, actually all of the gods, owe Percy Jackson for saving the world. Consider my saving you that debt repaid."

He was letting me go. He was letting me go back to Percy. Percy!

I wanted to thank him, but I couldn't find words and I couldn't move my lips to thank him, but I guess my expression said it all, because the god smiled at me before turning to face the elevator. I suddenly felt very hot and tingly. I began to feel pain, despite not having a body, and felt tears spilling down my face.

Everything around me started to fade into nothing and I felt myself drifting away into darkness, with a promise of Percy at the other end.

* * *

**PERCY X  
**

Everything on the cliff happened really fast. I saw Mr. Chase hit Annabeth, causing her to fall, _conveniently_ right off of the cliff edge. I didn't think as I pulled off the Yankees cap and threw down her knife before running to edge.

I ignored the horror-struck Mr. Chase's protests as I dived off the cliff into the freezing water below. Even though the water was dark, my eyesight improved drastically in the water, so I could make out where everything was.

I looked around and saw a swarm of mermaids surrounding something twenty feet below me. I looked and saw something blonde in the chaos. Annabeth.

I swam down closer to them, and they knew I was there but ignored me, hoping to keep their prize.

'Stop!' I ordered. One, who was up against Annabeth, looked up at me and bared her fangs.

'No!' She fought back and went for Annabeth's neck.

I glared at her before swimming down closer to Annabeth. She backed off and hissed. She kept her distance, but her sisters got closer to me, trying to enchant me. I willed the water to form a wall between me and them as I swam closer.

I was aware of the sirens trying to break through the barrier, but I ignored it as I reached Annabeth. I grabbed her from behind and pulled her to my chest. I began to propel us upward while keeping the barrier.

I heard the mermaids start to sing, in another attempt to draw me back, but I focused on my task and broke the surface. I willed Annabeth dry and pulled her up onto the beach.

I looked around for whoever was supposed to be on patrol, but decided it had to wait. I checked Annabeth for a pulse, and when I found none, I began CPR.

I cursed at her father in ancient Greek, before praying to every god and goddess I could think of.

"Percy?" I heard someone call; Leo. "What in Hades name are you doin- Annabeth!"

I heard him jump down from the watch tower and land on the beach with a thud. He came running over, knelt down, and felt for a pulse.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Pushed…Fell…Mermaids…" I muttered, in between breaths.

"What?" He asked, even more confused.

"ANNABETH FELL OFF THE CLIFF BECAUSE HER FATHER SLAPPED HER INTO MERMAID LAGOON WHERE THE MERMAIDS ATTACKED HER! IS THAT ENOUGH INFORMATION?" I yelled, and working harder.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone else yell, before Jason flew up and landed next to Leo. "Is she breathing?"

"No! I'm just giving her CPR for fun!" I retorted.

"Leo! Go get Will from the Apollo cabin and send him to get the infirmary ready!" Jason ordered, and Leo hurried off. Then I felt a wall of air push me back from Annabeth.

"Jason!" I yelled, before Jason put his hands to Annabeth's chest. I saw Annabeth's back arch and collapse from the energy. The wall vanished, and I checked her for a pulse; none.

We continued another eight times before Jason was ready to give up.

"Percy. I'm sorry, but she's gone."

"Jason, please. You have Piper, just try once more." My voice cracked as I looked at the lifeless body of my girlfriend.

Jason rubbed his hands together to get more friction before he shocked Annabeth again. He looked ready to collapse, but waited as I checked again for a pulse.

I waited a second, and I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't bare it. I closed my eyes, trying to control the pain and anger that flared through me. I hated everyone and everything. Life wasn't worth living without Annabeth.

My hand was still on her neck from when I checked for the pulse.

"Looks like Leo told the others." Jason said sadly. I looked towards Jason's cabin and noticed people jumping up and running towards the door through a window.

I was aware as Nico shadow traveled next to us and felt for a pulse. He did a bunch of other things, but I ignored him; grieving.

"Jason. I need you to try this again. I think I might be able to bring her back because Thanatos owes me a favor."

Jason sat up and groaned.

"Kay, now on three, we all need to focus energy on Annabeth. It might be enough to wake her body up, forcing her soul out of the underworld."

"Can that even happen?" I demanded.

"No idea. I guess we'll find out. One, two, three!"

Nico and I were shot back twenty feet to the water line from the electricity Jason had used. I felt very hot, but wide awake: Guess that's what being electrocuted feels like. We scrambled back up to the beach and found Jason with his hand on her neck.

"We did it! She's got a pulse, but it's super faint! She needs to be taken to the infirmary so she can get help!"

I knelt down and sure enough, there was a very faint pulse, but it was there just the same. I scooped Annabeth up into my arms, before running towards the big house.

* * *

Author's Note:

-She's alive! Poseidon's cliff doesn't really exist. I just made it up.

-I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Possibly later tonight, maybe this week, this weekend at the latest! Please review!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	14. Chapter Fourteen

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**BIANCA IV**

Breakfast was an interesting event. Annabeth was still in the infirmary and Percy was undoubtedly with her. Will wouldn't let any of us into the infirmary because he said visitors with all the commotion could make her worse.

So only him, his sister Althea, Percy, Jason, and Nico had been in the infirmary. Percy, because he would kill anybody who tried to make him leave, stayed with her constantly. Jason had nearly killed himself using all his energy to save Annabeth. He was kept in the infirmary for a night to regain his strength, and was supposed to be released later today.

Nico had been in there because nobody could actually make him leave and keep him out. He'd just shadow travel in every so often to make sure Annabeth was okay. Nico had assured us Annabeth was alive and doing better, but she was still unconscious. He also informed us that when she woke up, we'd be allowed in to see her.

Of course, this was too much for Thalia. She didn't understand why she couldn't go in and see her best friend now. But instead of blaming Will, who had control over who was and wasn't allowed in, she took it out on Nico.

"Why can't you just shadow travel me in there for two minutes to see her?" Thalia screamed.

"What good would it do? She'll still be unconscious if you're in there or not!"

"Maybe I can get her to wake up!"

"And would you risk the chance of possibly killing her? I was lucky enough to revive her once. If she dies again, it's for good!" Nico insisted.

I glanced over to the Athena table looking for Malcolm. I hadn't seen him since last night when he snuck over to my cabin to say good-night. After his show in the arena, we'd decided to try a relationship. I wasn't sure what his family thought, but my mother loved him.

He was sitting next to his family, all who were looking worried except for his father. Fredrick Chase looked guilty and depressed. It was hard to believe Mr. Chase would push Annabeth. Except for him, only Leo, Percy, Jason, Nico and I knew what happened though I wouldn't put it past Rachel to know because after all she is the oracle. Nico had made Leo and I swear on the River Styx not to tell anybody about it.

I knew he had a temper and did not approve of Percy dating his daughter. Mr. Chase was extremely protective of Annabeth and believed he knew what was best for her, despite the fact she and Percy had saved the world.

I was confused about their relationship because last I'd heard, Annabeth and her father had been on good terms. When we'd met Fredrick Chase three years ago in San Francisco*, he seemed to have thought highly of Percy, as did Valerie Chase. I'd have to ask Malcolm about it.

At announcements this morning, Chiron had reminded us about the capture the flag game on tomorrow and that the Hunters would be arriving later today, before letting us finish our breakfasts. Hades was siding with Ares but I was pretty sure Percy wouldn't be playing. Unless Apollo himself came to camp, Annabeth would be out of action until further notice.

He came over to our table and insisted we make the best of this week, despite everything that was happening, which meant classes and activities would continue. At least until the Hunters arrived. Then Nico, Jason, and I would have to keep Thalia away from skewering them.

After breakfast, Nico convinced Thalia to go on a hike. So I decided I was going to spend the day with Malcolm, but I talked with Jason before I met up with him.

"Jason?" I asked tentatively. We'd never been the best of friends. We knew and respected each other, but that was it.

"Hmm?"

"Do me a favor: Get the hunters on Ares' team. It might help Thalia if she can beat them to a pulp without getting in trouble for it." A smiled.

Jason laughed before walking away. A few minutes later, he called over his shoulder, "I'll get Piper on it!"

* * *

**PERCY XI**

"Hey Percy? I'm going to go catch up on my sleep. You going to be okay here?" Will asked me, pausing in the doorway.

"Sure. Go take your nap. And thanks, Will." I told him, not removing my gaze from Annabeth.

She had several injuries from her fall, including long narrow slits in her skin from the mermaid's fingers, bruises and possibly broken bones from the rocks and force of the water, and hypothermia. Will had told me that Annabeth could be unconscious for a few days as she recovered, but we didn't know for sure.

When we'd first gotten here, her lips had been blue and she was nearly white. Will and I worked to heal her injuries, me on the hypothermia and him on everything else, and the next several hours blurred together. Around six o clock this morning, Will had said we'd done everything we could for the moment and that she just needed to rest.

Thalia had been trying to get into the infirmary all night, but Will had ordered no visitors. So it had become Nico's job to keep his girlfriend out. She'd tried shutting off the power and the security systems, ramming the door with multiple spears, mailing herself via Hermes, and just walking into the room hoping we wouldn't see her.

I sat in the chair next to Annabeth's bed and traced the light, new scars that criss crossed on her arms. It was my fault she had those scars. My fault she was in here.

Sure, I wasn't the one who pushed her, but she had been pushed because we were dating. She deserved someone who had her father's approval, but there was no way in Hades I could leave her knowing it would break her heart. Especially when I knew I was the only one at the moment who could make her happy. She meant too much to me.

The Hypothermia had been pretty easy to heal. Because I had control over water, I could just heat it to the temperature I needed it to be. Annabeth had once told me that the human body consisted of mostly water, so I decided to test her theory and see if I could heat the water in her body. I obviously could, because it only took a few minutes to heat her back up.

This reminded me of a trip to the beach we took last summer after the war. Annabeth had been convinced that my father didn't approve of our relationship so she insisted she stay on the beach. Of course, this led to problems and at the end of the day, Annabeth was convinced she had Hypothermia.

* * *

_I pulled into the parking lot which, despite the fact it was only eight in the morning, was almost full. The Stolls had 'borrowed' a car for the very low price of fifty drachma and I'd taken Annabeth to the beach._

_It hadn't even been a week since we'd saved the world from Kronos, so our relationship was still sort of awkward, but it wasn't the bad awkward; just the awkwardness of getting used to the fact that you were something more than friends._

_I jumped out of the car only wearing my swim shorts, a blue t-shirt, and flip flops. Annabeth was wearing red sweat pants and a long-sleeved black t-shirt, with black flip flops. I saw she had painted her toe nails red, but I couldn't figure out why Annabeth chose that of all things to wear to the beach._

_"Tell me again why you chose to wear that to the beach. Most people tend to wear swimsuits."_

_Annabeth glanced over to the water, her eyes covered by her sunglasses so I couldn't see her expression very well. "I was cold this morning."_

_"You do realize it's going to wind up being a hundred and something degrees right?"_

_"Percy, who's the genius here? Do you really think I'd come to the beach without a swimsuit?"_

_I didn't say anything as I grabbed the bag that had our towels, money, and emergency rations. Even though the war was over, there were still lots of monsters running around, which usually wound up in us killing a thing or two whenever we left the camp borders._

_I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her down towards the beach. She didn't appear thrilled to be here, but when I'd invited her to come she'd seemed really excited._

_There were lots of teenagers and families here today. I was psyched being this close to the water and it seemed to match my mood. The waves off the beach for the surfers today were high and wild, the water was the perfect temperature, and appeared to be a crystal blue color today._

_I found a spot really close to the water that wasn't too crowded and set our stuff down. I began to lay out our towels when Annabeth spoke up._

_"We're too close to the water, Seaweed Brain. Our stuff is going to get wet in a little bit because of tides."_

_I stopped what I was doing and turned to face her. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows before staring at her._

_"What?" She demanded_

_"Annabeth, I'm the son of Poseidon! Our stuff will be fine! So let's go!"_

_I pulled my shirt off and threw it onto one of the towels along with my flip flops. Annabeth was still standing where she was. She was frowning as she looked to the water._

_"What's wrong?" I asked. I could hear the disappointment in my voice as I guessed what was happening._

_"Nothing. It's just…"_

_"Just what, Annabeth? You've been in the water before! You go swimming with your siblings at the beach back at camp all the time!"_

_"Exactly. Back at camp I go swimming, where the gods can't hurt us. Your father won't exactly be happy with me in his domain. You go. I'll just stay and read on the beach."_

_So that's why she wasn't wearing a swimsuit. "Annabeth, trust me. You'll be safe with me. Besides, why would he want to hurt you wh-"_

_"Percy…I'm just going to stay. You go; you swim better than I do anyway. I'll be fine!" She smiled. I could tell she didn't want to stay on the beach by herself, but she didn't want me to stay. "Go have fun!"_

_"You sure? I don't want to make you feel bad."_

_She laughed. "Go! I'll be fine!" Then she gave me a peck on the lips and pushed me towards the water._

**ANNABETH**

_After Percy left, I curled up on the towel and pulled out one of the books I'd brought. I twisted my hair up into a loose knot and pinned it up. I was hot, like Percy had said it was already heating up, but I wasn't going to take off my sweats or shirt. My favorite silver one piece had mysteriously vanished this morning and had been replaced with something else; no doubt a gift from Aphrodite._

_Over the next few hours I lost myself in my reading. Percy had come to check on me every little while for the first hour or so. Then his visits became less frequent until they stopped altogether about an hour ago._

_I scanned the water, hoping to see Percy, but I couldn't find him. He was probably under the water talking to some fish or something. I glanced around the beach. It was much more crowded than it had been earlier, but now that it was lunch time, the families were starting to clear out to find a place to eat. Most were heading in the direction of the pier. Other kids our age were still roaming the beach, talking to each other, surfing, splashing in the waves._

_To my left there was a cluster of buildings. There were a few small restaurants, a surf board rental shop, a smoothie place, an ice cream parlor, and a souvenir shop. I decided to get a smoothie for while I was reading, so I grabbed some money and headed over._

_There were probably ten or so others outside drinking smoothies, all of them wet and covered in sand. Among them was a familiar guy with black hair. To my disappointment, there was a skinny brunette in a tiny blue bikini sitting right up against him._

_I backed up slowly. He-He was up here, with some girl on him. I rushed inside the souvenir shop behind a family of seven and pretended to look at jewelry beneath the window. I pulled my sunglasses on and glanced out the window. The brunette was still clinging to Percy and he was making no objections. She said something to him and he laughed before putting his arm around her shoulders and hugging her. That should be me! My mind screamed at me. I should be over there, whispering things to him. It should be me in his arms. Not this skanky bitch who couldn't find her own boyfriend!_

"_Stop it!" I ordered myself. "You are Annabeth Chase. You do not act like that over boys." I pulled my hair over my shoulders and put my head down before hurrying out of the store as Percy and the others began to get up, no doubt to return to the beach._

_Once I hit the beach, I ran back to our towels, but something wasn't right. The tide was coming in, and our stuff was soaked. I immediately rushed forward and grabbed our stuff and yanked it back. Our towels were wet and the stuff in Percy's backpack was soaked. Stupid Seaweed Brain was having too much fun with his new 'friend' to remember he'd promised to keep our stuff dry._

_I lugged our stuff far away from our previous spot to a place farther from the buildings and the beach. I was debating whether or not I should just take the car back to camp when I heard someone coming up behind me._

_"Need some help?" I turned and found myself face to face with a guy who looked like Percy. But he was older, and had some facial features Percy didn't. He didn't wait for my answer as he grabbed a towel and began to wring it out._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"The name's Triton. And I'm guessing your Annabeth Chase." He smirked, then laid out the dry towel. He touched the backpack and the water seemed to evaporate._

_"Triton, as in the Percy's step-brother?" I assumed. Those other features must come from Amphitrite. _

_"Yup! He's mentioned me?"_

_"Not exactly, but I know our history pretty well." I smiled, patting the spot next to me. The son of Poseidon sat next to me._

_"Your smart, pretty; I can see why Perce is crazy about you."_

_"Was. Why he was crazy about me. Now he's found himself someone else."_

_Triton looked at me like I was insane. "No way. Just last week when he was visiting he was thinking about you non-stop!"_

_"Then he became a hero and realized he could get someone who he had more in common with. Some skinny brunette who loves the water as much as he does."_

_I pointed towards a group of surfers off the coast. Percy, the brunette, and a blond haired kid were all close together. Triton looked at them before scoffing._

_"Nah! He's just being friendly. It's no fun at the beach by yourself, and seeing as how you're on the beach in long sweats, he went and found somebody to do something with. If you were out there, he'd be focused on you. Why _are_ you in sweats?"_

_"I know, I know. We're at the beach. You're supposed to wear swimsuits. But I'm not going out there in this swimsuit. It was a gift from Aphrodite." I scowled._

_Triton laughed and I couldn't help but notice it sounded similar to Percy's; happy and carefree. "Oh come on. Show me. It can't be that bad!"_

**PERCY**

_Ava, Ryan and I paddled up to the beach laughing. Ava's father ran the surfboard rental shop and we got to take out some of the boards for free, so we'd been surfing all day._

_We'd had lunch at one of the only restaurants here that didn't serve seafood earlier, then we were going go out on one of Ava's friend's boat in about an hour for waterskiing._

_"That was insane! This has had to be one of the best days for surfing!" Ryan exclaimed, jumping up and down._

_"Yeah, the waves have been tiny every other day this week." Ava explained, taking my hand and pulling me towards some of her friends who were building an insanely large sandcastle._

_We set down our boards and fell onto the beach. I was exhausted, but I scanned the edge of the water, looking for Annabeth. It had been a few minutes since I'd seen her._

_"So how long are you in town, Perce?" A guy, who I think was named Thomas asked._

_"Only until Sunday, then I head back to New York for school." I sulked. Despite returning to Goode, I was not looking forward to school._

_"Aw! Can't you stay longer? Or at least come back tomorrow?" Ava pouted, putting her head on my shoulder and giving me puppy eyes. As much as I liked Ava, she was extremely touchy. She was always holding my hand, rubbing my arms, or sitting against me. _

_"Sorry, I haven't seen my mom in weeks. Plus, I'm here for a summer camp. I was lucky to get today here." I shrugged away from her and stood up. I stretched and continued looking around the beach. I could have sworn Annabeth and I had left our stuff closer to the beach, but I wasn't seeing her._

_"Well, they let you come by yourself today. Why not tomorrow?" Ava insisted._

_"What? I'm not here alone! I came here with my gir-"_

_"Noo!" I was interrupted. I looked to Ryan and Thomas who had just yelled. "Why does he, of all people, have to get the hottest girl on the beach!" Ryan whined._

_"Who?" I asked, turning to see who they were talking about. Everyone else turned to look as Thomas explained. "Triton Seas. He comes here a lot. I guess his extremely rich father owns some stuff out here, so he's always coming around."_

_"So are you going to show me which girl is better looking than moi?" Ava purred, rubbing my arm again which was starting to get on my nerves._

_"Duh! The blonde haired beauty in the black bikini! Right next to him!" Ryan pointed._

_I looked in the general direction he was pointing and couldn't believe what I was seeing. The guy, Triton Seas, was none other than my immortal stepbrother. He didn't have a tail this time, and his skin was no longer green. His hair was shorter than mine, but still just as messy and he wore green plaid shorts and a green t-shirt._

_The girl in the black bikini, who looked like she was modeling it for him, was none other than Annabeth; My girlfriend! I didn't even know Annabeth owned a bikini, let alone wore them! (I'd only seen her wear her silver one piece that had been a gift from Thalia for her birthday.) And why was she modeling it for Triton? I was her boyfriend!_

_I could feel myself tense and I glared daggers toward my father's son._

* * *

Author's Note:

The link to Annabeth's swimsuit is on my profile, if you want to check it out. In the story, it is currently Thursday morning (think about eight-ish). This chapter isn't as different as it originally was, except I cut the flashback in half because if I didn't, this chapter would be about 10,000 words.

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	15. Chapter Fifteen

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**ANNABETH**

_I showed Triton the bikini Aphrodite had left on my bed this morning, in place of my swimsuit._

_"This, is why I was wearing sweats! I feel so exposed and I do not look good in bikinis!" I told him. He spun his finger in a circle and I turned around for him. I had scars all over my body, but most of them had faded away over time so it wasn't too noticeable._

_"You're kidding right?" Triton argued. He was a little arrogant, but he actually was pretty funny and sweet._

_"No, I'm not! You've seen some of the girls at this beach! They look ten times better than I do!" I put my hands on my hips. _

_"But they're not getting the attention you are."_

_"Oh yes. They're getting more. You are the one person who's paid me any attention today." I told him, putting my hands on my hips. Triton was starting to make me upset. I was beginning to wonder why I was still modeling this for him; I'd been doing it for a while. _

_"Percy's sure paying attention to you. He's been glaring at me for the past five minutes." He smirked, jerking his head down toward the water._

_I turned to the beach, and noticed all the guys around Percy were staring at us, as were the girls. There were about ten boys in all and four girls. The boys were staring hungrily at me while the girls looked extremely jealous._

_Percy, however, looked furious. His hands were clenched into fists while he was trembling and looking back and forth between Triton and me. I blushed deep red and fell down onto the sand. I grabbed my black shirt and pulled it on, then lunged for the pants. But Triton grabbed them first and held them out of reach._

_"You did this on purpose! Give them back!" I hissed._

_He pretended to think for a moment then answered. "No."_

_I reached towards the backpack, opening the section which held my dagger. "I'm serious, give me my sweats." I said in a dangerous tone. I could see why Percy didn't like him. It was obvious he was just like every other cocky male god._

_"I'm a god. Who's going to make me?" His facial expression changed to match that of every other boy's on this beach, except his clearly said if I didn't do what he wanted, he'd make my life miserable._

_"How about me?" An angry voice said behind me. Triton jumped, obviously not seeing whoever it was come up behind me. I turned to see a very, very upset Percy._

_Triton just laughed. "Please. You made it very clear you'd rather hang out with your beach friends, so I just took what you threw away, _hero!_" He sneered at the nickname._

_"I've beaten more powerful gods than you, Triton. Do you really want to try me?" Percy pulled Riptide and began to play with the pen. I momentarily wondered how the pen had gotten into his swim shorts pocket. His voice was serious and threatening, but protective at the same time. I knew if he had to, Percy could and would fight Triton._

_Triton only laughed. "Do you really think our father would let you attack me?"_

_"Do you think dad would stop me, knowing you were going to rape his son's girlfriend, who happens to be rebuilding his palace?" Percy snapped and I flinched. I hadn't thought about what Triton would want and I didn't like thinking about it._

_Triton paled, thinking about what Percy had said. We all knew that if Triton did anything, there was no way I was going to be visiting Poseidon's realm. Percy had told me his father had been ecstatic when I'd agreed to rebuild his fortress, but I hadn't believed him. Judging from Triton's face, I could tell Percy hadn't been lying._

_Triton glared at Percy, before he threw my sweats at me. "Next time, be careful. I won't give you the chance to stop me, Jackson." He sneered; then marched off towards the direction of the rental cabins._

_Percy gripped Riptide tightly as he stared after his brother. I stood up next to him, but didn't meet his eyes._

_"Why were you talking to him?" Percy hissed a moment later._

_"Why were you ignoring me?" I demanded, my temper rising. I marched around him and met his glare._

_"I wasn't ignoring you! You didn't want to do anything but read!"_

_"I was only reading because I thought your father would drown me for entering his domain!"_

_"Why in Hades would he do that?" The tone of Percy's voice showed me that he thought the idea was absurd. _

_"What's to stop him? He's the freaking god of the Sea!"_

_"Well I really don't see why he'd let us come to the beach if he wanted to kill you." Percy said. I frowned._

_"It was…Poseidon…who…let us come here? Who suggested you take me to the beach?" I stuttered._

_"It was his idea!" Percy didn't sound mad anymore, but he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked like he was trying not to laugh, now. _

_I stared down at the ground ashamed and refusing to meet his gaze. The more I thought about it, every demigod I knew acted like their immortal parent in some way; Clarisse, the Stolls, me. I'd always assumed Percy'd inherited those traits from his mother, but I'd never considered that his generosity had come from Poseidon's genes. _

_Percy stepped closer to me and put one of his hands around my waist and the other hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him._

_"Wise Girl, my father has liked you since you saved my ass from Medusa when we were twelve. Do you seriously think he'd drown you after listening to me go on and on for a whole day about how happy I was that you'd finally agreed to go out with me?"_

_"A whole day?" I asked in a small voice, a tiny smile creeping onto my face._

_"Hey, give me a break! I've liked you for a while!"_

_"So if you've liked me that long, why did you ditch me for the mortals?" I asked, turning to look at them. They were still staring at us, but when Percy turned to them, they immediately tried to make it look like they were oblivious to us. _

_"You hate it when I distract you from your reading. I figured you wanted to be alone!" He defended himself._

_"You idiot." I muttered, before pulling him down to meet my lips. We kissed for a moment, before he pulled back. I wanted so badly to keep kissing him, but I didn't want to seem desperate. _

_"I'm curious. How long have you had this bikini and why have you never worn it?" I flushed a deep red and realized I was only wearing my shirt over the bikini, which in my opinion, was too small. Percy smirked and raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer._

_"About six and half hours. When I got out of the shower, my swimsuit was missing and this was in its place."_

_Percy laughed. "Aphrodite?"_

_I buried my face in his neck and nodded. Percy laughed even harder. "Well I really," he pulled away from me and lifted my shirt off over my head, "…really like it." He pulled my hair out of the knot I'd tied it in so it tumbled down to the middle of my back. Then he kissed me again. And again._

* * *

I smiled, remembering the rest of the afternoon. Annabeth had left her shirt off, showing her perfectly flat, tan stomach; but put on some shorts she'd brought 'just in case' before we went back to the group. Everyone loved Annabeth, except for Ava.

When we'd gone out on the boat, Annabeth had talked to the girls down inside the boat. They'd been down there for nearly twenty minutes when Annabeth came up on the deck fuming. She stormed over to me and sat in my lap, arms crossed. When I silently asked her if she was alright, she just shook her head, ordering me to leave that topic alone.

When Ava, Lucy, Lillian, and Emma came back up and insisted on Annabeth coming with them to the front of the boat, she'd grudgingly agreed. Ava came rushing back not two minutes later, claiming Annabeth had freaked out and tried to push her off the boat, but missed and fell in herself.

Annabeth was sitting on a bench, her arms around her knees, soaking wet. Annabeth insisted she was fine, but we decided to stop the boat and eat dinner out on the ocean. Ava chose to sit uncomfortably close to me, leaving a shivering Annabeth to sit by Thomas. I couldn't help but notice Annabeth was muttering under her breath. I caught a few words including Ava, stupid, and the phrase "How dare she throw me off this boat" many times.

When Ava asked how long Annabeth and I had been dating exactly, she lost it. Annabeth got up, came over to me, and pulled me up. She asked me if I knew how to tell if someone had hypothermia and claimed that if there was any doubt, you should treat it immediately. Then she led me back out to the deck and pulled off her shorts so she was once again only in her swimsuit.

Annabeth pushed me onto one of the plush seats and pulled my shirt off, claiming that body heat was the best way to prevent hypothermia. When I pointed out I could probably heat her up because of all the water in her body, she told me to shut up and kissed me.

This was the first time I'd seen Annabeth act like one of the Aphrodite girls. This was also when I'd discovered exactly how protective of her things she was. I'd always known Annabeth liked to keep what belonged to her hers, but I'd never assumed that I meant that much to her.

I played with one of Annabeth's curls when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I assumed it was Will, returning from his nap, but when the door opened, I was met with the voice of someone I wasn't ready to talk to.

"Percy, we need to talk." Mr. Chase said, as he pulled up a chair across from me on the opposite side of Annabeth's bed.

* * *

**ANNABETH VII**

After my visit with death, I floated in and out of consciousness for Hades knows how long. My body stung and I was very cold. Mentally, I think I was fine. I was aware that Percy was with me because every time I came close to waking up, I heard him speaking to me. But then I would drift back to sleep and it would begin again.

When I finally woke up, I felt okay and I wasn't cold anymore. I tried to open my eyes, but I was still too weak to do anything but lie there, so that's what I did. Percy was playing with my hair and not speaking. He'd been doing it for a while, so I assumed he was thinking and didn't realize he was giving me this much appreciated attention.

The door opened not long after I woke up and somebody walked in. I couldn't tell who it was, but Percy stopped messing with a curl and I could feel him tense.

"Percy, we need to talk." A deep voice addressed my distraught boyfriend; my father's voice.

I could hear a chair scraping across the floor and I heard a soft thud as my father sat down. I wanted so badly to jump up and drag Percy away, but I couldn't move.

"There's nothing to talk about. How did you get in here?" Percy demanded. His voice wasn't its usual cheerful and innocent self.

"I walked in. Nobody tried to stop me."

"You need to leave."

"I am her father. You have no right to tell me what to do."

"I didn't lose my temper and push her off a cliff! I jumped in, risking my life to save her! I'm pretty sure I have the right." Percy hissed.

My father was silent. I knew he hadn't meant to push me.

"What did you do? That earned you Athena's approval?" My father suddenly asked.

I hated not being able to see anybody or anything. There was talking and then there was silence, and I hated not knowing what was going on around me.

"I-I don't know. I've done so much for Annabeth; I'm not sure what it was that made Athena see I actually cared about her daughter." He said quietly.

Percy never talked about his accomplishments and quests. He'd told me it reminded him of everyone who'd died fighting for everything and how he believed he'd let them down. I kept insisting he hadn't let anybody down, but his opinion wasn't likely to change any time soon.

I wanted to yell at my father, to demand he stop talking about this, but he didn't know. I'd never told him Percy had saved the world, that I had been allowed to re-build Olympus, and that Percy had given up immortality for me.

"We have time. Tell me what you did. I want to know." He insisted.

Percy took a moment to answer, my hand was touching his leg, and I could feel him quivering in his seat.

"When she'd first told me I'd managed to gain her approval, I thought it was the sky."

I couldn't believe Percy was talking about it. I could hear the fear and pain in his voice, and I desperately wanted to comfort him and assure him everything was alright. I tried to move, but I could just barely move my fingertips, so here I was, still stuck on the bed.

"The sky?" My father asked.

"When…When we were thirteen…Annabeth was kidnapped as bait for the goddess Artemis. It's haunted me to this day that I let her go, but I snuck out of camp and broke nearly every rule in the book so I could be a part of the quest to go and rescue the Goddess.

We were supposed to accept that Annabeth would be resourceful and manage to escape, while we went for the goddess. But I knew she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. I went after the group and became the fifth and final member of that quest. We traveled to San Francisco; that was when we came to your house."

There was a pause before Percy continued. Maybe my father nodded?

"After we borrowed your car, we went to the garden of the Hesperides and went up to the mountain. Artemis was holding up the sky, after she willingly took the burden from Annabeth, who had taken it from old friend, Luke Castellan. I fought Atlas while his army was marching up the mountain to kill us. He was going to kill us all including Annabeth, who was defenseless, and I didn't have the energy or power to keep him away. So I took the sky from Artemis so she could force the titan to retake the sky."

Percy's voice had dropped to a near whisper. I tried to move again. Now I could only move my hands, but the two of them were too distracted to notice.

"Then I thought more about it, the more I realized exactly what I'd done for her. Another thing I thought about was what happened on my fourth quest, the one she led. She'd been allowed to lead the quest to go into the Labyrinth in search of Daedalus. We got separated from Grover and my half-brother Tyson, who'd come with us. Hephaestus had offered us help if we went to one of his forges and figured out who was using it while he was away.

When we got there, we found a group of telekhines who were using the forge to rebuild Kronos' Scythe. They discovered us and we had hid. I convinced Annabeth to run while I distracted the telekhines. She managed to escape, but I made the mountain the forge was located at, Mount St. Helens, explode."

"That was you?" My father gasped.

"Yes," Percy's voice sounded strangled, "But I was blown away to an island. Only one other person was on the island, the Titaness Calypso."

"Wasn't she cursed to remain on her island and fall in love with any who came to her?"

"Yes. After nearly two weeks with her though, I broke her heart choosing to come back to Annabeth. Even though it would mean escaping my prophecy, I couldn't leave her."

There was a silence until my father spoke. "You aren't the first person to mention your prophecy. What exactly is it and why does it belong to you?"

I could hear Percy stand and walk away. It was quiet for a moment, and I wondered if he'd left. Then Percy sighed and began to recite the old prophecy.

"A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days; Olympus to preserve or raze."

I'd heard that prophecy many times, but I still got goose bumps hearing it again. I remembered watching Luke die, yet the only thing at the time that had mattered to me was that Percy was still alive.

"I was the half-blood. On my sixteenth birthday, there was a war. Morpheus, the god of dreams, put everyone in Manhattan to sleep and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood fought Kronos' army. I had to fight Luke, who'd been brainwashed by Kronos and I watched him die. I had to choose to help him destroy Kronos and not believe he was all bad, despite what everyone save Annabeth thought."

I couldn't help but notice Percy avoided the word kill. He hadn't taken the credit for destroying Kronos or killing Luke.

"After, the gods came and gave the heroes of the prophecy gifts. My half-brother was made general of my father's army, Thalia who was in the hunters of Artemis for a little while was allowed to have all the hunters who'd fallen in battle go to Elysium, and Annabeth was made the official architect of Olympus."

I could hear the pride in Percy's voice as he mentioned me. I was still rebuilding bits and pieces of Olympus, but with Family Week and all the chaos involved, I hadn't spent much time on it lately.

"Annabeth is an architect?" My father gasped.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be? It's her dream! She's been sprouting off architectural facts for as long as I've known her. She completely rebuilt my cabin over Christmas break too!"

It was silent again and I was starting to get frustrated. How long would it be until I was able to open my eyes and move again?

"And you? What did you get?" My father asked.

"The gods had to claim their children by the age of thirteen, so we could find them and bring them to camp. It would also insure that something like this never happened again. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all had to get rid of an oath they made a long time ago that said they couldn't have any more demigod children. Then, I also added that they had to free all peaceful titans from their prisons."

"Calypso?" Percy didn't say anything, but my father moved on so I guess Percy had answered silently. "But I don't get how that helped you earn Athena's approval."

"That's because I chose that gift. It wasn't the gift they originally offered me and would force me to leave Annabeth; the gift I refused."

"What did they want to give you?" I could hear the eagerness in my father's voice. He'd always loved mythology, so I guess hearing about Percy's interactions with the gods was fascinating. Percy mumbled his answer incoherently.

"What?" My father asked when he couldn't understand him.

"They offered me immortality. They wanted me to become a god, but I told them no and chose another gift."

I could feel the tips of my toes, but other than my hands I couldn't move any other part of my body. I tried to open my eyes, but I could only flutter them before I was exhausted.

My father didn't say anything. Neither did Percy.

"You…You turned down…immortality for my daughter?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Percy took a breath before I heard him walk again and open a cupboard. "After we'd saved Artemis, I'd learned that Annabeth had considered joining the hunters of Artemis. She didn't, because Thalia was offered the position instead, but in those few moments before she decided, I thought I was going to die. Even then, I couldn't live without her. So when it was my turn to choose between her and immortality, I couldn't leave her. I needed her."

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, and then I felt a small prick in my left arm. I heard my father's breath catch and Percy explained, "Nectar; it heals demigods quickly. Since she can't drink it, we have to do it this way. Her strength should return within the next few hours and she should be fine."

I suddenly began to feel very drowsy. There must have been a sleeping drug added to the nectar. My father's and boyfriend's words became slurred as I began to fall asleep again, but I heard one last thing as Percy sat down next to me and began to trace circles on my hand with his thumb.

"Can I ask you a question, Mr. Chase?"

"I suppose I owe it to you, hero."

I could just imagine Percy scowling at being called hero.

"Please don't call me that."

My father didn't say anything, so Percy continued.

"Why do you not want me dating your daughter?"

* * *

Author's Note:

There's chapter 15, only one more to go and we are caught up. Thanks for all your support.

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	16. Chapter Sixteen

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**PERCY XII**

"Why do you not want me dating your daughter?" I asked. "Last time we met, I thought we were on good terms."

I'd given Annabeth the medicine Will had instructed me to give her before sitting down in my hand and holding her hand. I wished she'd wake up, but I knew she must have been exhausted and very weak.

"When I told you I'd be watching you, I meant what I said. Then you went and started doing whatever you've been doing behind her back. I care very much for my daughter, and if you aren't serious about your relationship with her, I don't want you to have any contact with her."

"Running around behind her back?" I asked. When was I running around behind her back?

"On Sunday, when you pretended to still be in the arena." Oh yeah, the day we had the meeting in my cabin. I couldn't help but laugh. I could see how he thought I was cheating on Annabeth, but he had no idea how wrong he was.

"Why are you laughing? This is no laughing matter?"

"Because I wasn't alone with a girl in the cabin! There were lots of people in there!" I defended myself, trying to stop my laughter.

"I don't understand, Percy."

I smiled, before explaining what had happened in the cabin, leaving out just a teensy weensy tiny detail, to him. Now I just needed him to help keep it a secret.

Annabeth took less time than we expected to heal. She was asleep only asleep until right about lunch time, so I figured about fifteen hours. A lot of stuff can happen when there is a camp full of demigods and families. I guess sometime this week Bianca and Malcolm had gotten together. Apparently something big had happened in archery. I'd never expected those two to be interested in each other, but if they were happy then I guess it worked out for everybody.

Meanwhile, Bianca's brother was now single. Nico had broken off his relationship with Thalia this morning when she accused him of lying to her about Annabeth's condition. He'd told her he wanted a steady relationship with somebody who trusted him and she was more than willing to let him find someone like that.

Nico had, of course, regretted breaking up with her ten minutes later, but he was too stubborn to admit it and began to spend his free time with Malcolm and Bianca. When Thalia saw he was fine with their break up, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being upset about it, so she saddled on to Piper and Jason.

Family Week had been great for almost everybody else, but I didn't think much of it. Because Rachel's parents didn't know about her being the oracle and she didn't have anybody visiting – Apollo thought we couldn't risk her parents knowing she was the oracle, she'd volunteered to do everything with my family! They all adored Rachel, Irene especially, so in that way everything worked out.

I guess this morning there was a karaoke session, which I was glad I'd missed. It wasn't because I was a bad singer, being the son of the sea god who ruled over sirens I could sing pretty well, but it didn't sound very fun to me. Why would you stand in front of hundreds of people and sing a song written by somebody else?

It didn't make any sense to me, but earlier this morning the few visitors who'd come were talking about how fun it was. Apparently some of the guys from the Hermes cabin, including Conner and Travis, had done by Gangnum Style by PSY including the dance. I'd have to find somebody who'd recorded it.

Because only so much could be done for Annabeth, Will had gone to be with his mother and sister while I watched my unconscious girlfriend. He'd check on her every so often, but I let him have the time with his family.

Around eleven, I managed to sneak in few of our friends in so we could talk about the party while Annabeth was still asleep. Yes, I said party. Did you honestly think it was a coincidence Family Week managed to fall the week before Annabeth's birthday?

We decided that she deserved a party because it was the first year we could celebrate it without worrying about a pending war. So we might have hinted to Mr. D that a Family Week would be an awful idea, and if one should happen, we'd have to throw a party after. We hadn't actually expected him to come through with it.

Jason, Thalia, Bianca, Malcolm, Piper, Silena, Leo, Beckendorf, and Rachel all came in. Because Thalia and Nico were not speaking to each other, Nico had made up some excuse not to show up and I wasn't going to bother tracking him down.

"Alright, so Annabeth will be awake by Saturday, right?" Piper had asked, typing on her laptop.

"Yup! Will said she should be awake sometime today or tomorrow morning." I confirmed. We were sitting around her bed, and we'd just agreed that if Annabeth miraculously woke up, we would say we were extremely worried, which in fact we were.

"Alright, so let's get this party planning on the move. Location?" Piper asked, reading off her checklist.

"Fireworks Beach." Leo answered. "The Hephaestus cabin is building us come canopies that we will set up on the beach. Then we will put silver and grey covers on and tie them so we have some cover but everything is open."

"Food?"

"My cabin will be taking care of that." Katie answers. "We've talked to Chiron and the Hephaestus cabin and there will be bonfires spread out all over the beach. So there will be hot dogs and burgers. Then there will be a S'mores Bar in one of the tents. Then there will be cupcakes, candy, veggies, ice cream, salads, drinks and pretty much everything Annabeth likes to eat. We'll have the food premade and stored in the kitchen. The Hecate cabin has agreed to enchant the tables and trays to refill when they need them!"

"Brilliant job, Katie and Leo! Those sound fantastic! Now, entertainment?"

"Because we'll have the bonfires set up, I thought we could have speakers set up and have a few dance floors! Then I could work with the Apollo cabin to make a play list and we could dance." Thalia suggested.

"And don't forget the fireworks show!" Beckendorf added.

"I think the food, bonfires, dancing, fireworks and because we're at the beach we can have swimming too, will be enough entertainment for one night. Don't you think, Pipes?" Silena asked.

"Probably. I've never thrown a party, but this sounds fun to me!"

We all agreed and we continued down the list. "Alright, now guests?"

"I think we should invite everyone at camp." I spoke up. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you know how many people that is, Kelp Head?" Thalia demanded.

"No, I don't." I defended, "But I know that Annabeth is friends with practically everybody here! Why not just bring everyone here? They'll just crash it anyway."

"And we can't ignore the gods and not send them invites." Malcolm added. "They'd be furious."

"But is it a good idea with our mortal parents here?"

"Why not? They don't have to come, but at least we didn't ignore them!" Jason said.

"So Silena and I can have our cabin make the invites and we'll send them via Hermes to the gods. Then we can deliver them personally to people here at camp." Piper said, typing again.

"Sounds good." Jason complimented his best friend.

I looked down to Annabeth and she had shifted from her position. She didn't look as asleep as she was earlier.

"You guys, we need to hurry. I think Annabeth is going to wake up soon!" I told them.

"Percy's right. What else is on the list?" Rachel asked.

"Only thing is who is going to keep Annabeth away from the beach while we all set up and who is going to get her there?"

"Well, if we cook all the food in the Big House kitchen and the Demeter cabin kitchen, we can just bring it down to the beach after it's set up." Katie reasoned.

"We can keep supplies for the party in Bunker 9." Beckendorf mentioned to Leo. I had no idea what that was, and based on the looks from everybody else, neither did they.

"Bunker 9?" I asked.

"Hephaestus Cabin secret. It's a bunker in the middle of the woods. Only Leo and I can open the door." Beckendorf explained.

"Well, if it works." Piper said. "And who'll be keeping Annabeth away?"

"Percy will. And I'll step in if I need to." Rachel answered.

"What? Since when was I keeping her away?" I asked. "She'll know something's up!"

"She's your girlfriend!" Rachel defended. "Besides, I just said I'd help! If she gets suspicious, I'll know and come over."

Annabeth sighed and shifted in her sleep, and when her eyes fluttered, I decided not to argue back. "Fine, whatever, she's waking up!" I hissed. Everyone else jumped up, Leo tripping Thalia, Jason, Silena and Beckendorf. Piper pulling the laptop shut and grabbing Jason by the collar of his white polo under his camp shirt as they all rushed out of the room. Rachel just casually strolled out of the room behind Malcolm and Bianca.

I smirked before Annabeth yawned and her eyes finally opened.

* * *

**ANNABETH VIII**

"Annabeth! Thank the gods you're okay!" A smooth, deep voice cheered in glee. Everything was really bright so I couldn't see who it belonged to at first, but I knew it was Percy. A couple seconds later, my vision cleared and I could see Percy sitting next to me. The dozen chairs clumsily set around my bed told me I'd had plenty of visitors while I was out.

"Percy," I croaked. My voice was scratchy, like it hadn't been used in a while. "What – What day is it?"

Percy's hand ran through my hair before caressing my cheek. "It's only Thursday, 'Beth. You've been out for almost sixteen hours."

I stretched my arms and legs before trying to sit up. Percy rushed to my side and helped me, trying his best not to make me flinch. It hurt, but once I was sitting I was alright. Percy watched me with a worried expression and I smiled. He smiled back, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" My hoarse voice asked. It was a bad idea because Percy frowned.

"It's my fault you're in here. If I hadn't listened to Jason and run in my cabin, your father wouldn't have caught us making out."

"Percy, we would have been making out anyway. But, us kissing had nothing to do with my falling–"

"He wouldn't have dragged you out there if he hadn't caught us together! Or we might have been somewhere with other people and we wouldn't have gotten as carried away. It is my fault! I'm always getting you hurt, Annabeth!"

Percy had leaned closer while he was ranting so he was only a couple inches from my face. I decided to calm him down in a way I believe I deserved after everything I'd been through. I grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him to me.

The kiss was sweet and I wanted it to become a little more personnal, but Percy kept it soft and gentle before pulling away. He smirked at me.

"Are you done being grumpy?" I asked. Percy smiled and nodded. "Good." I ordered.

Will came in a few minutes later and began to check on me. While he took my temperature and looked at my vital stats, Percy told me everything that had happened while I was out. He'd said there was a karaoke contest – which I was more than glad I had missed because I can't sing to save the world. He said Rachel was being the Blofis' host while he stayed with me.

He also told me Aphrodite had sent in a request for a new temple while I was asleep. Of course, I was more than excited to build her a temple and I began planning it. I didn't have a paper or pencil, so I was calculating it all aloud. I knew Percy hated when I did it, so I tried to stop, but he told me it was fine because I'd been sick. If I could have I would have kissed him, but Will was still working on me.

"Then, the ceilings can be at least thirty feet tall, and the columns could be placed strategically so eventually, we can bring in-"

"Gods! You're fine! You can leave the infirmary just don't do anything rough, kay Annie?" Will said, running for the door.

"Thanks, Will! And don't call me Annie!" I told him, a victorious smirk on my face. I looked to see an amused Percy.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He asked.

"Of course I did. I'm not spending the rest of Family Week in the infirmary! I've already missed half of it in here!"

I swung my legs off the bed and I slowly made my way to my feet. Percy, being the immensely sweet boyfriend he is, helped me up. When I was steady, I took a step before almost collapsing. I would have hit the floor had Percy not caught me.

I pouted and Percy rolled his eyes knowing full well I wanted to be carried. He swung me up into his arms and I laughed before wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest.

Percy walked through the camp, and said hi to everybody. My friends waved and asked how I was feeling when we passed. I couldn't help but notice they were very…_innocent. _I shrugged it off when we finally arrived back at the Poseidon cabin. Percy opened the door with his foot and we entered the surprisingly clean cabin.

"What happened here?" I asked in awe as Percy set me down on one of the very soft couches.

"Tyson came to visit!" Percy said. "My father sent him to see how you were doing, but he couldn't stay. Before he left, I asked him if he'd do me this favor since I know you like it clean."

"Good idea. But Percy, you should learn to keep your cabin like this. It makes me very happy." I smiled. Percy was extremely messy and never seemed to care if his room was a disaster. I'd told him this more than once, but he always had Tyson clean.

He crossed his arms and smirked. "Now 'Beth, why would I need to learn to keep the cabin clean if I have Tyson?"

"Because," I told him, patting the seat next to me and Percy sat down. "Every time I come in here and it's this clean because you cleaned it, I'll reward you." I bribed.

Percy's eyes lit up. "How are you going to reward me this time?"

"You didn't even clean it!" I argued.

"I organized it! Please? How will I know if it's worth cleaning? How are you going to reward me?" I couldn't help but notice our knees were touching and Percy's arm was around my shoulders.

"Like this." I whispered before our lips met. I thought the rest of the day would stay like this, just me and Percy. Of course I had no idea how wrong I was.

* * *

Author's Note:

*Link to the S'mores bar is on my profile (I've been to one, super fun!)

-Oh my goodness, guess what! We are all caught up! Three weeks and I've managed to get us back to where I left off. Expect an update by this weekend!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	17. Chapter Seventeen

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**ANNABETH IX**

Percy pulled away ten minutes and a few very passionate kisses later. His hair was messed up from my hands and his lips were swollen. I'm sure I looked like a nightmare, seeing as how I had died yesterday.

It was a strange feeling, knowing you had been dead. I expected to freak myself out, but I found that if I thought of it as only a strange dream, if I had to think of it at all, it was bearable.

Percy leaned back on the couch and put his hands behind his head. His eyes roamed my face, taking in every feature. I smiled before I got up off of his lap and stumbled my way to a mirror. My blond hair was tangled, frizzy, and I had no idea where the hair tie I'd had in yesterday had gone. My face was scraped up, though I'd had worse, as was my neck. The scrapes were long and thin, almost like paper cuts. My upper lip had a tiny cut in the left corner.

My clothes were another matter entirely. My t-shirt was in tatters and my jeans were full of holes. I was barefoot, which wasn't unexpected because I was pretty sure I'd left my shoes here. I couldn't help but notice that my blue nails, which Silena had insisted on painting yesterday morning, were now chipped and covered in mud.

In the mirror I could see Percy get up from his position on the couch and walk over towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "You're beautiful, Beth." He gently smiled as he gazed into the reflection of my eyes in the mirror.

I snorted, "I bet. I just about drowned yesterday; I'm bloody, covered in dirt and my hair looks like a rat's nest. I'm so pretty right now."

"You're always pretty Annabeth. Actually no, you're not pretty-"

I frowned, "Thanks a lot, Perseus." I muttered, interrupting him.

"…You're beautiful." He finished, kissing my cheek. I felt a surge of happiness flow through me, yet at the same time pride. I had the sweetest, most caring boyfriend ever who loved me even when I looked like I'd been to Hades and back.

"I love you." I whispered. I was almost afraid to say it. We'd only said those special words to each other a few times. This was the only time where I'd said it and we weren't fighting or on the verge of death.

"I love you too." Percy beamed. "Always have, always will. You're stuck with me forever."

"Forever? Forever's a pretty long time, Seaweed Brain." I joked.

He only smiled in reply. "Whether you like it or not. Are you hungry? You should eat. I could go and get you something for you."

"Would you?" I smiled, though I was tempted to pout because Percy could never resist.

"Of course I will, remember? I just told you I loved you."

I smiled before turning to face him. "What do you want?" He continued with a stupid grin on his face.

I stretched up onto my tip toes and gave him a light kiss. "Surprise me." He chuckled, before he crouched down and swung me up into his arms.

I giggled, which was unlike me. "Having fun, Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Shall I call you future Mrs. Jackson?" I punched him in the shoulder.

"You were never supposed to hear that!" He set me down on the couch. He got this cute little confused look on his face. "Does that mean you don't want to marry me?"

"I never said that." I answered quickly, before blushing and covering my mouth with my hands.

Percy laughed. "I'll be back with your lunch in a few minutes." He shut the door before I could respond.

I watched him march across the green towards the dining hall. Once he was a little ways away, I decided to go upstairs to make myself a little more presentable.

Since Percy was usually the only person in the Poseidon cabin, I spent a lot of time in here with him. So much that I had begun to keep some of my stuff in his room. I had a drawer full of clothes in his dresser, along with some shampoo and conditioner and some girl stuff I needed.

I calmly walked into his closet and searched my clothes for something casual. Nothing looked fitting, but I settled on a pair of gray sweats and a white tank top with a silver owl outline in the corner, even though I despised tank tops.

In the bathroom, I washed my face, arms, and feet off; brushed my teeth and had just pulled my hair up into a ponytail. Percy still wasn't back yet, so I removed the nail polish from my nails and painted on a clear coat.

I tried to think of something else to do to pass the time, but nothing came to mind. I walked out of the bathroom and looked around Percy's room. It hadn't seemed to have changed since I was gone. He must have not come back.

There was a crumpled up book on the floor, which must have been wet. It was the book Rachel had asked me to have Percy fix. I vaguely remembered leaving my knife and cap here last night, because I hadn't thought to grab it when I ran out.

I glanced around, but didn't see either of two items. I briefly considered looking downstairs, but since other demigods were staying in here I doubted Percy would leave those out in the open. I gently set the book down and checked under the bed and behind the fountain where Jason had been hiding. They had to be somewhere.

I walked over to the desk in the opposite corner of the room, though I doubted Percy would had stashed them there. He never used his desk. In fact, I didn't even think he'd ever opened it, let alone put anything in it. Either way, I decided to check.

I quickly began opening the drawers on his desk and closing them just as quickly, until something caught my attention. One drawer has contents, all of which are papers. I pull them out of the drawer and push it closed with my hip.

The top few happened to be brochures: Greece, Athens, YOUR trip of a lifetime; stuff like that. I thought it was kind of strange that Percy had these. As far as I knew, he'd prefer a trip to the beach more than Greece.

I shrugged off the thought of putting these back when my curiosity won over. I set the brochures down and looked at the next paper. The letters, too neat to be Percy's, happened to be in English. It was obviously handwritten though, and a list by the looks of it.

_Camera_

_Tickets_

_Swimsuit_

_Money_

_Toothbrush/Toothpaste_

The list went on. I frowned and turned to the next page. The next page was stapled to an envelope. I looked on the back side and recognized a familiar travel agency. I peeked inside and saw two tickets before flipping over the next sheet.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A broad schedule was written in that same familiar handwriting. It was definite, but the general things were there: leave for airport, catch flight, check-in, sight-seeing. Simple things like that covered the lined paper. It was crumpled up and you could see erase marks. Whoever had written it had had lots of trouble picking out when what was happening.

I looked at the last page and saw that it was another schedule, but had fewer erase marks and the writing was different. Some was written by the same person who'd written the others, but a few lines were written in a messy scrawl that formed Greek words; Percy's handwriting.

I flipped back to the envelope and pulled out the tickets. It took me a minute to read, because my tears were partially blinding me and making everything blurry. They were two tickets to Greece; Skiathos to be exact. The flight left nine thirty Sunday morning.

I stared at the proof in my hands. Proof that I'd been played, proof that everything he'd said to me since we'd arrived had been a lie, proof that he no longer loved me the way he claimed. I stared at the proof in my hands that Percy was going to Greece…with _Rachel._

* * *

**RACHEL II**

Family Week with the Jacksons was pretty great. I still sort of wish my parents cared, so I could be spending this week them, but I thought of Percy's mom as my own.

We spent the first half of the afternoon participating in the Aphrodite cabin's activities, which were mostly get to know you activities. It was pretty fun, especially since whatever team I was on won because I could foretell answers and stuff.

The latter half was spent helping keeping the mortal boys from hitting on the Hunters after they arrived. I couldn't count the amount of times I was tempted to trick a boy into hitting on Thalia just to see her beat someone up – I know, so unlike me. But hey, I was sick of being hit on by boys.

Dinner started in about an hour and I had a free period, so I began the hike to the Poseidon cabin. I waved as I passed Irene, Piper and Jason walking towards the dining hall. The Athena cabin was unusually empty and I couldn't help but wonder where everybody was. Perhaps Percy was sparring with Annabeth.

I shook the thought from my head as soon as I thought it, realizing that couldn't be it because I was heading to meet said Kelp Head. I thought back to earlier this afternoon, right after I'd come back from lunch, to the IM from Percy.

"_Rachel!" Percy's deep voice called through the mist. I smiled at Percy. His eyes looked nervous and I knew exactly what he was IM'ing me about._

"_Hey, Percy! What's up?"_

"_Can you come over later? I want to finish up with the planning." He glances around what appears to be his room. _

"_Why now, Kelp Head? I thought we agreed to do finish this up tomorr-"_

"_I think Annabeth knows something is up! She's been acting weird ever since she got out of the infirmary. I don't want to take any chance of her finding out! Please, Rach?"_

_I sighed. I knew, if Annabeth really wanted to, she could and would get it out of him. But she'd wait first. She'd wait until she was positive something was going on behind her back. _

"_Alright. I'll be there tonight; I have a class to teach. Does that work?"_

_He sighed in relief and smiled at me. "Thank you! Come over at five thirty! Annabeth should be with her family or getting ready for dinner then!"_

_I nodded. Percy knew Annabeth's schedule better than he knew his own. "Sure thing, Perce. See you at five thirty."_

"_Alrighty! And don't call me Perce!" He snapped, but I could tell he was kidding. _

"_You sound like your girlfriend, Perseus." I replied. He groaned at the use of his full name and I couldn't help but laugh. _

* * *

Author's Note:

-Aww! Cute little Percabeth moment! Then some drama _(duh, duh, duhhhhhhhhhh)_

Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter; it's been the first new one for a while. Please leave reviews with what you think! Thoughts, feelings, why you think stuff like this is happening… I don't want to be greedy, but if we can get at least 375 I'll update before Christmas! Perhaps, I'll even include a Percabeth Christmas moment…

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	18. Chapter Eighteen

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**PERCY XIII**

I stood in the buffet line, along with some other campers who were getting a late lunch.* Normally we just used our plates, but because I was bringing food back for Annabeth, I'd gone down to the kitchen and grabbed a tray to put everything on.

Today's special was Philly Cheese Steak, so I grabbed two of those. There were bowls of fruit, fries, watermelon slices and large, thick white chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookies. I grabbed a few slices of watermelon, two cookies, and a basket of fries. There was also a salad bar, so I made my way over there balancing the tray.

While I was making Annabeth's favorite Greek salad, a figure in silver came up and began making a tofu salad. The girl who wore a silver Hunter's jacket I recognized as Constance. She was a French demigod, a daughter of Apollo, who'd joined the Hunters last year when they came and dropped off Thalia. She tightly smiled, but still smiled, and nodded to me.

"Hello, Percy."

"Hey Constance. How's life?"

She smiles. "It's been great. I love everybody as sisters…" She hesitates. "How's _Annabeth_?"

Her gaze focuses on carefully placing juicy tomato slices on her salad. "Or are you guys over now? I shouldn't have asked. Most relationships are lucky to last a couple months so don't feel bad that she dumped you so soon, and honestly if you need anyone-" Constance began to ramble.

"They're still together, Constance!" A voice snapped. Thalia appeared on the other side of Constance, though her plate was already filled. "Go back to your little girlfriends!"

Constance stuck her chin up. "No one asked you, Goth Girl!" She sneered, before popping a bite of pineapple into her mouth.

"You're just jealous I can date boys, Constance. Now get lost!"

Constance didn't argue, but she smiled and waved to me as she walked away towards the Hunters. Thalia growled under her breath before sliding closer to me. "I'm telling you, Percy. The girl likes you way too much."

"She's a hunter Thalia. She can't like boys."

"But she's an Aphrodite girl at heart, and she's always had a soft spot for you."

"Whatever. I love Annabeth, and nothing will change that. Hmm, think Annabeth wants pita bread with this?"

Thalia shrugs and I grab a piece anyway. "I dunno. But I'd keep my distance." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I walked over to the drink bar and began to fill up two glasses, both with lemonade. "Have you decided what you're getting Annabeth yet?"

I froze, momentarily forgetting Annabeth was still in my cabin and couldn't overhear us. "Uh…not yet." I quickly lied, though I'd known for weeks what I was getting her.

Thalia groaned, buying my lie. "You better hurry. You have two days."

"I know, I know!" I call over my shoulder as I hurry to my cabin. I smile thinking of Annabeth's reaction when she finds out.

* * *

**ANNABETH X**

I looked out the window and saw Percy, balancing a tray full of food and two glasses, about a hundred feet from the cabin door. I quickly threw everything back in the drawer I'd found it in, and began to hurry down the stairs.

When I came into the front room we'd been sitting in a few moments ago, Percy was setting the tray down. His face lit up when I came in and I couldn't help but wonder whether or not it was real.

"Hey, Beautiful. So I have Philly Cheese Steak sandwiches, watermelon, cookies, lemonade and Greek salad. Take your pick!" I smiled and grabbed the bowl with Greek salad. Percy didn't take anything but a drink of lemonade before sitting next to me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, my mouth full of food.

"Nah. I'll wait until you're done. You need it more than me." I rolled my eyes and took another bite, before a drink of lemonade.

"Percy? Can I ask you something?" I carefully ask.

He smiles. "Sure. You ask me things every day, Wise Girl."

"Do-Do you trust me?" I quickly mumbled, taking a drink to hide my eyes.

"Um…yeah. I love you Annabeth. I've gone on quests with you, fought wars, and told you my Achilles heel. Of course I trust you." I nod, processing what he's said.

"You know, Percy, I'm tired and I haven't seen my family all day. I think I'm going to go back to my cabin and take a nap."

"But I just got back!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Do you mind if I…" I trail off, pointing to the food.

"Oh sure! Go right ahead!" I take a slice of watermelon, a cookie and half of the French fries off and pile them on Percy's plate before grabbing the tray.

He walks me to the door, a confused look on his face.

"I hope you feel better." He tells me, with what appears to be all honesty.

"I'll be fine. Um, Percy? Do you ever keep secrets from me?" I ask.

His face freezes, as he appears to try and mask whatever emotion he doesn't want me to see. But he quickly grins and chuckles, so I wonder if I imagined it.

"Why would I need to keep secrets from you, Annabeth?" He asks, as he kisses my cheek, at the corner of my lips. I smile and kiss his cheek back, mustering up a half-hearted laugh.

When I'm a few feet away, I whisper under my breath, "I don't know, Percy. Why do you?"

I keep walking, and when I glance over my shoulder back at the cabin, the door is shut and Percy can no longer be seen through the windows.

* * *

**PERCY XIV**

As soon as Annabeth left, I rushed inside to IM Rachel. She agreed to meet me later to help with the final details at five. So I quickly ate my lunch, before heading out to the lake for some canoe races. The Naiads always liked to try and knock over the mortals, so I ended up playing water volleyball with some other campers during the races to keep them honest. Or sometimes, help them tip.

Around a quarter to five, I left the beach and headed up to my cabin. I decided to take a shower to kill some time before Rachel arrived.

Rachel hardly ever knocked when she entered my cabin, so when I exited my closet after getting dressed, she was sitting in the center of my bed with papers set out around her and a cardboard box next to her.

"Hey Percy. I had my brother send the stuff, so Hermes delivered it earlier this morning."

"Great! But honestly, Annabeth was acting really weird this afternoon."

"Do you think she knows what's going on? I doubt she could guess about this trip, but I think she knows something is going on behind her back."

I was starting to get worried that Annabeth would discover something was up, but then I realized if she came too close, Rachel would know and we could avoid it. So I put it to the back of my mind.

We spent the next couple hours working out final details of the trip. Conner and Travis were going to sneak my car to camp Saturday afternoon, so it would be ready Sunday morning when we had to leave. Rachel called the hotels to confirm the reservations while I checked the list of things we needed with what her brother sent. I hadn't even known Rachel had a brother**, but I guess he was way older than her and already out of college so they weren't even close.

After Rachel double checked the list, we packed my things because Rachel was convinced I was going to forget something. Then we headed to dinner.

Rachel sat with my family at dinner and was talking animatedly with Irene, and I couldn't help but notice Annabeth wasn't there. When I asked her stepmother about it, she said Annabeth had been asleep when they left and didn't want to come.

After the normal sing-a-long and s'mores, Nico told a ghost story that was so scary, half of the Ares cabin was freaked out.

A few families including mine, Nico and Bianca's, Thalia and Jason's, Piper's, Leo's, and Malcolm because his family was tired, went down to the beach where our parents got a game of charades started. It was actually pretty fun.

Irene and Rachel wanted to go back to Rachel's cave and watch Clash of the Titans, but we decided against it because we needed our sleep for tomorrow night. I headed back towards my cabin with Thalia, while Jason walked Piper back to her cabin.

I sat in my room for over an hour, hoping Annabeth would show up, but she didn't make an appearance. I was too tired to go see if she'd forgotten or if she just didn't want to come tonight. I crawled under my covers and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**ANNABETH XI**

I woke groggily the next morning. I'd had nightmares throughout the night, but I refused to go to Percy. After I'd left yesterday, I decided to give him until this morning to come clean about his trip with Rachel. While everyone had been down at the campfire I had cried myself to sleep, but my first nightmare woke me an hour or two later. Malcolm was still out, but my family was in bed. By the end of the second, Malcolm was back but he too was already in bed.

I mechanically got up and began to get ready to hit the showers. Malcolm was up and he was looking at something on his desk, with Bianca next to him.

I walk over to them, still in my pajamas and holding my towel. I didn't say anything for a moment, and waited for them to finish. They didn't notice me and continued to study whatever they were with their heads close together. I cleared my throat and the two love birds quickly turned around.

"Malcolm," I took a breath, "Do you still think we should be on Ares team?"

He looked confused, but he nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I think you're right, and that we should switch teams." I could tell from Malcolm's face he was about to question so I quickly continued. "I had a dream last night, and I think this is a much better idea than staying with Zeus."

"Well…if you want to, but you have to tell Thalia and Percy we've switch cabins. I'll go to Clarisse and Nico."

I mindlessly nodded and began to wander away. I'd tell Percy after breakfast and do what needed to be done, and then I'd go to Thalia. Maybe if I tell her Percy and I aren't together anymore, she won't kill me for switching teams.

Tears threatened to spill as I thought about the pending conversation with Percy. I loved him. There was no doubt in my mind about that, but I couldn't be with him when he was going behind my back with _Rachel_.

I rushed into the bathroom, and luckily there was an open shower. As soon as the water was on and nobody was going to interrupt me, I cried my heart out.

* * *

Author's Note:

*I know in the books, food just appears on their plates and in their glasses, but for the sake of this story, there's a buffet.

**I know Rachel doesn't have a brother, but I needed someone to send the stuff to Rachel that wasn't her parents.

-Poor Annabeth. It's so sad. I'm sorry about the size of this chapter and that it's kind of rushed, but I couldn't figure out what I needed to add to this chapter and it isn't edited, but I really wanted to get it out. On the good news, we are nearing the climax of this story! Hurray! I've started drafting the sequel, but nothing is really final except the main idea.

-I might take a break and write a chapter for my Chaos story before the next chapter, but it'll probably not happen until this is finished. Then I'll finish Warriors before releasing the sequel to this story. In the Epilogue, I'll release the title of Family Week 2.

-So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review, telling me your favorite part of the story in the last two chapters or what you think will happen in the next chapter! Can you believe we are almost at 400 reviews!? You guys are incredible! The term ends Friday, so I'll try to update next weekend!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast

PS. Who do you guys hope win the Super Bowl this year?


	19. Chapter Nineteen

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**PERCY XV**

I didn't plan on sleeping in, but I didn't plan on being woken up by a furious shriek.

"PEEERRRRCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I bolted up in bed, half aware of my surroundings. The sun was shining through my windows, my shirt was crumpled up in a ball on the floor, and a loud stomping was making its way up the stairs.

My door was thrown open, but instead of bouncing off the wall like it normally did, it stuck to the wall. I guess Thalia, who had opened the door, and used too much force and it broke a hole in the wall. _Great._ Last thing I needed was to make Annabeth angry by asking her to fix the wall.

I turned my attention back to Thalia. I was aware of another pair of steps coming up the stairs behind her, but I didn't focus on them. I groaned and fell back into bed. It was still too early.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Thalia screamed again. I opened my eyes to make sure she was screaming at me. She was.

"What are you _talking_ about? I haven't even gotten up this morning, Thals. I don't even know what's for breakfast; let alone what's going on today."

I looked over to the door as Irene walked in guiding Rachel, whose eyes were closed. Irene didn't look happy while Rachel looked worried.

"Annabeth! What did you do to Annabeth!" Thalia yelled, but she toned it down a bit when Rachel entered. She looked to be concentrating hard on something.

"Annabeth? What's wrong with Annabeth?!" I was suddenly alert at the mention of my girlfriend. I sat up and gave Thalia my full attention.

"She's out of her mind! And I bet it has something to do with you; it always does!" She looked like she was going to continue, but I interrupted her.

"Give me two minutes to get dressed then you can explain. Kay?"

"You have ninety seconds." She snapped and began to watch her watch.

I jumped up and ran into the closet, throwing on a clean Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and some shorts. I tied on my camp half-blood necklace and put on some sneakers.

When I exited, Thalia was glaring at Nico who was jumping around the room. When he saw me, he rushed over and began hugging me – extremely uncharacteristic for his usual gloomy self.

"Dude. Get off." I told him, not returning the hug. He let go and began jumping around again before pointing at me.

"In your face, Jackson! Yeah!" He began jumping on my bed.

Thalia was tingling with static electricity from the looks of it, so I looked to my step-sister.

"There's been a change in the teams for tonight, giving the Ares team an advantage." She said gloomily, turning her attention back to Rachel. I helped her ease Rachel onto the bed before looking to Thalia.

"A change in teams? What cabin would change so late into the week that would give them that much of an advantage. They already have the biggest cabins. I didn't switch and I know you didn't. The only cabins I could think of that could help them anymore would be either the Apollo cabin or the A-"

"ATHENA CABIN!" Thalia screamed again. "I THOUGHT ANNABETH AND YOU WERE BOTH ON MY SIDE!?"

"I thought Athena was helping us this time! Didn't they help Ares last time it was Zeus vs. Ares?"

"That's what I thought too. Until Malcolm walked up to the Clarisse this morning and told her Annabeth had changed her mind and they were willing to help them instead of us."

I frowned. "Did the Ares cabin offer them something? Maybe we could buy them back?"

Nico laughed again, reminding me of his presence. "Not going to happen! Clarisse asked what they wanted in return, and Malcolm said nothing! Guess Annabeth woke up this morning, determined to be on our side!"

"Which brings us back to point A. What in Hades did you do to piss Annabeth off so much that she'd switch teams?!"

"I don't think I _did_ anything! She was fine yesterday morning. Then around noon I went to get her lunch; a few minutes after I got back, she said she was tired and went back to her cabin to take a nap. I didn't see her again!"

"Were you supposed to meet her?" Rachel asked, her eyes still closed; hands on her forehead.

I ran my fingers through my messy hair as I tried to think of any forgotten plans with Annabeth for yesterday. When my mind reached a blank, I shrugged and shook my head.

"Well if you really don't know, go find out!" Thalia pointed to the door.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Annabeth. Heard you didn't want to help us anymore. Mind telling me why?'"

"I don't know! Say something!"

I sighed. There was no point arguing with Thalia, especially now. She needed to uphold the family respect or something along that line. I wasn't paying attention when she gave our team that speech last week. Or last night.

"No! Percy please, we need to win! If the Athena cabin decides not to help us, we will never live this down!"

"Shut up, di Angelo! This doesn't involve you. Why are you still here?"

"This does too involve me! I don't know why you are so grumpy!"

"I'm not grumpy! I'm angry, and you are part of the problem. I do not want to see you!"

I tuned out their argument and walked over to Rachel. I knelt down next to Irene and watched her expression.

"Are you still okay to help tonight?"

"Of course. We need to finish planning so everything will go as planned for Sunday! I've worked too hard to keep this a secret and I'm not about to let a headache ruin it."

I nodded. Irene was silent watching Thalia and Nico's argument. Today, her hair was crimped and whipped up into a ponytail and she wore gray running shorts, running shoes, and a white tank top over a gray sports bra. She carefully watched them, keeping her expression mutual as they demanded to know who she thought was right.

The two of them never got their answer as a voice cleared their throat from the hall way. We all looked over to the door to see Annabeth. She looked awful, which I know is horrible for me to say as her boyfriend, but it was true.

She had dark circles under her puffy red eyes. She wore an old Camp Half-Blood shirt and some old skinny jeans with holes in them. She wasn't wearing any make-up or shoes, but she wore some orange socks that only came up to her ankles. Her hair looked slightly damp which made it a little more wavy than usual.

Even though she wasn't trying, I couldn't help but think even that though she looked ready to drop dead, she looked beautiful. Hopefully she'd get some sleep before tomorrow night – maybe I could convince her to take a nap so she didn't go snooping.

She licked her lips tentatively watching us. Thalia looked at her and crossed her arms. Annabeth looked down and refused to meet her gaze.

"Have anything to say, Annabeth?" Thalia carefully spoke. You could hear the concentration in her voice as she kept from letting out her thoughts.

"Thalia…" I warned, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Give her some space. I'm sure she has a reason. Besides; as much as I want to win, it's only a game."

"No Percy, it isn't just a game. This is my chance to prove my worth. You know the gods have been watching us all week! I can't lose this game knowing my father will be watching and expecting me to win!"

"Thalia!" Rachel scolded. "I'm sure Annabeth isn't doing this on purpose! You know what's happened to her this week!"

"Rachel's right, Thalia. Maybe she just wants to relax and decided to let Malcolm lead the Athena cabin. You know as well as we all do that he's been trying to convince her to join the Ares cabin."

"Percy." Annabeth spoke, though it was barely more than a whisper. Her voice trembled and she clenched her fists. She still didn't meet any of our eyes and stared at our feet.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

I knew something was seriously wrong now. Annabeth knew the rules about two campers being alone in the same cabin. She always insisted we be alone out in public; at the beach, up in the hills, the pavilion. If she wanted to be alone in my cabin, this couldn't be good.

I didn't say anything as I gently took her hand and led her out of my bedroom. I gave a pointed look to Rachel before everybody else and shut the door. Rachel would keep them from trying to listen in.

I silently led her down the hall and up a third set of stairs, hidden by door to look like just a closet. It led up to a den that Annabeth and I kept to ourselves. It had a slanted roof with skylights that could be pulled open. There was a wide bench running around half of the room, covered in pillows. Along the third wall was a bookshelf crammed with books and there was a railing overlooking the main room in the cabin.

From the way Annabeth designed it, you couldn't even tell there was a room up here, so nobody knew about it. Not even Rachel. This was our special place. I walked over to a love seat in one of the far corners of the room and let Annabeth sit down.

She let go of my hand and set both of hers in her lap. She still refused to meet my eyes, so I crouched down so I could see her face. I imagine my face was etched with worry, but why wouldn't it be? She'd never acted like this before.

"Annabeth?" I whispered. She looked away and didn't answer.

"Sweetie?" I tried again. After another minute of silence, I couldn't take it.

"Gods, Annabeth. I can't take seeing you like this! What's going on?" This sparked a reaction.

She jerked her hand away from me and stood up. Even though she was shorter than me, she intimidated me. I loved the way her fierce eyes stared me down.

"What's going on? You're going on, Percy!"

"Me?" Now I was confused.

"Yes, you! I thought you loved me." Her voice broke on the second to last word. I frowned before putting my hands on her shoulders.

"What are you saying, 'Beth? I do love you." She backed up and shrugged my hands off.

"Then be honest with me:" She looked at me, tears rimming her eyes. "What's going on with you and Rachel?"

I was stunned. And very confused. _Rachel?_

Wait did she mean about the party? Or did she know about Sunday? I began to freak out, but decided to be rational like Annabeth had taught me and kept my cool.

"Rachel?" I asked. You could easily hear the confusion in my voice as I spoke my friend's name. Sure Rachel and I were close, but we were friends. We had been for a year and that was all I would ever feel for her.

"Yes, Rachel. And I want the truth. I don't want any excuses about how you don't know what I'm talking about. Please, Percy, I can't take it."

"Annabeth," I was careful, "…What are you talking about? Nothing is going on with me and Rachel. She's just helping me out with a project. It's nothing." I insisted.

"A project?"

"Yeah. You were stressed about everything going on with school, and you dad, so I asked Rachel to help me instead of giving you something else to worry about!"

"Oh." She chuckled, but I could tell it wasn't that simple. "What kind of project?"

Leave it to her to ask the one question I didn't want her asking. "I…er…I _can't_ tell you." I told her, honestly.

She looked hurt. "What do you mean you _can't _tell me? I'm your girlfriend Percy. You said yesterday you didn't need to keep secrets from me!"

So that's where that question had come from. It threw at the time, but I'd pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Please, Annabeth. I don't keep secrets from you. But I need this one, trust me. You'll understand later."

"Later? How much later?"

"Er…I can't tell you that either. Trust me though, it's worth it."

"No Percy. I love you. Honestly, I love you more than anything. But a relationship is based on trust. And…"

"And?" I urged. Where was this going?

"And…I don't know how much longer this relationship can last if we don't trust each other." She finished.

My eyes widened. This could not be happening; not now. "Annabeth, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, Perseus," She snapped, "…Is that if you have to keep secrets from me, then this relationship isn't going to work."

"I'm keeping secrets? This is what is ruining this relationship?" I asked and she nodded. "No, it isn't."

"Percy! Did you hear what I just said-?"

"Yes, but this is my turn. You _just_ said that relationships are based on trust. I ask for one secret, one that I would share with you soon, and that's too much for you. Why can't you trust me on this?"

"Because. I can't live with the fact knowing you are going behind my back, with a girl you had a past with, and keeping secrets. I cannot live knowing that, assuming that anything could be happening." A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Annabeth," I nearly cried, gently cupping her face with my hands and forcing her to look at me. "Trust me. I'm not going behind your back. You mean _everything_ to me. How many times do I have to tell you for you to believe me? I tell you everything; I would die for you! You are blowing this out of proportion!"

"Then if I am blowing this out of proportion, it isn't this big of a deal, tell me. Tell me what is so important that I can't know about it. Or else, I…I need to go."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I resisted the urge to spill everything to her, but I knew I couldn't. As much as I really, really wanted to, we'd all put too much effort into this for me to spoil it.

She sighed and pulled away, and I let her. She slowly walked towards the stairs and I followed her, fighting the urge to grab her and force her to stay.

When she reached the door, I grabbed her wrist. She didn't turn around and I stared and where her face would be. "Please, Annabeth. _Please, _don't do this."

"Percy, I'll always love you, but…but I can't do this. I need this. I'm sorry." I could hear the pain in her voice, and it was tearing me apart inside knowing I had caused this. How had something with the best intentions, brought this?

She pulled the door open and closed it behind her almost silently. I stayed where I was, staring at the spot where Annabeth had just been. I wondered if she was standing on the other side, but I couldn't hear her. I refused to look out the window, to watch her leave. I couldn't watch her walk away.

I knew it would only be moments before Rachel saw Annabeth had left and the others joined me again, and I wanted to hide everything from them. But it was impossible. I wanted to tell myself that she wanted something else and would be happy with her decision. But I knew she wouldn't. She told me before she walked out that she'd always love me. That it was _my _fault.

I wanted to tell myself she was coming back, and that this was just a break. But I knew she wouldn't. Her pride meant too much to her.

I was aware of the others now in the room, talking to me, asking me what had happened. But I didn't answer. Their voices meant nothing, and if they spoke anything important, I couldn't hear it. The world around me faded and I felt the worst pain imaginable.

Annabeth Chase; the girl who meant everything to me, who was my mortal anchor to the world, was gone. And she was never coming back.

* * *

Author's Note:

Did you all see that coming? I didn't think so. This chapter was so sad to write; I started crying even before Annabeth showed up, knowing what was going to happen in just a few short moments.

I'll still be updating next weekend, but I might possibly update before. I hate leaving you without knowing Annabeth's PoV.

-I was kind of disappointed in the number of reviews for the last chapter. I know I shouldn't be complaining, but normally this story gets so much more reviews. Did you guys not like the last chapter? Tell me your thoughts in a review. Could we break 425?

There are thousands of you all over the world reading this story, and yet so little of you review. If you would be even more amazing and kind than you already are to leave me a review, even if it's just tiny telling me your favorite or least favorite line/scene, it would really make my day.

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	20. Chapter Twenty

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**JASON I**

Word had spread pretty quickly about Annabeth's change of mind for tonight. Those on the Red team were thrilled to have the smartest cabin, which also always seemed to tilt the scale in their team's favor, on their side. Our side however was peeved. Why would they switch so late?

I'd seen Thalia go over to Percy's cabin this morning along with Rachel, Irene, and Nico. Annabeth had left the pavilion shortly after in the same direction.

With the game so close, you could feel the tension. Sides had been taken between the demigods, so nobody was sitting with their cabins so to speak. They were sitting with their side.

I was sitting next to Piper and some of her siblings – Leo wasn't on our team so he wasn't allowed to sit with us. Excluding Piper, they were trying to decide which of the couples at camp had made it to third base and the techniques they used. Trust me; I did _not_ need to hear their speculations of "Percabeth's" relationship.

Luckily before they got into Piper and mine's non-existent relationship, Nico decided to come skipping back into the pavilion. He'd been rubbing it in all morning and as funny as it was, I wanted to kill him.

I decided to go and see what Annabeth's deal was and find my sister, so I hugged Piper good-bye – ignoring the squealing at the table – and went off in the direction of the Poseidon cabin.

Annabeth was walking away, rather quickly, with her head focusing on the ground. I didn't bother saying hello and neither did she.

I knocked on Percy's door, pushing it open without waiting for a response. I was confused at the scene in front of me.

Percy's eyes were glazed over, his mouth agape. Rachel was rubbing Percy's shoulders while Irene was snapping her fingers in front of Percy's face, gently trying to get his attention. Thalia was angrily pacing back and forth on the other side of the room trying to control her temper.

Static electricity flooded through her so her hair stood up on end, almost like a cat's, her finger tips sparked with electricity and her eyes seemed super bright. She was mumbling to herself, so I walked over to the girls and Percy.

"What's wrong with Percy?" I asked. Neither seemed to hear me; their attention on my older cousin.

"It's okay, Percy. It'll blow over in a few hours. It always does."

"What will blow over?" I asked. "Percy?"

They didn't answer, but the door flew open and Nico came skipping into the room with Leo in tow, Piper walking in behind them.

"What's wrong with Percy?" She asked, turning her attention to me.

"I don't know. They won't answer me." I shrugged.

"He's upset because we get Annabeth and the Athena cabin for tonight's game, meaning they will LOSE!" Nico yelled.

"AT WHAT COST, NICO?!" Thalia screamed. "CAN'T YOU SEE WE DON'T CARE?"

"Care about what?" Bianca asked, as she joined us.

"THE FACT THAT ANNABETH ENDED IT WITH PERCY!" Thalia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Percy groaned and fell onto the couch, bouncing off the cushion and onto the floor, where he groaned again and didn't bother to get up.

"Percy, this is Annabeth. She'll be back in a few hours – probably just really stressed out!" I reasoned.

"Not when she knows Rachel's over here working with me on something that she can't know about." He mumbled. It was obvious that he meant the party.

"Er, not exactly." Bianca added. Everyone but Percy turned to look at her. "Malcolm just messaged me – they're leaving. His father wants to take Annabeth home – they leave tonight."

"Tonight?" Rachel asked. "But what about the party?"

None of us spoke as we tried to come up with an idea of how to keep the Chases here. Percy didn't move and the hyperactive part of my brain wondered whether the floor was comfortable.

"Is there any way we could keep them here? Would they stay for the game, tonight?"

"I doubt it." Rachel spoke.

"If Annabeth wants to leave, they will. Malcolm can't keep them here."

"Unless..." I spoke up, "We can get Annabeth to stay here for Malcolm."

The others, minus Percy of course, looked at me. "Malcolm knows about the party tomorrow. If he could convince Annabeth to stay here for him tonight, we could have the Stolls find a way to keep them from leaving tomorrow."

"So she'd have to go to the party!" Piper exclaimed. "Jason, you're a genius!" She hugged me, and I couldn't help but smile.

Irene walked in from the kitchen, holding a tray of blue cookies and glasses of milk. "Oh Percy, look what I brought!" She coaxed.

"Ughhh."

"Blue cookies! You're favorite, remember?"

"I don't want them!"

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"I don't deserve them. I don't want them." He complained into the ground.

"What do you want?"

"I want Annabeth!"

We all sighed; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**ANNABETH XII**

I sniffed and squeezed my eyes shut. _I will not cry._ I turned and dug into one of my drawers, not paying attention to what I was grabbing. I stuffed it into my suitcase, deliberately not looking at the box on my desk which was filled to the rim with old gifts, pictures, and anything else to do with Percy.

Nobody else was in the cabin, so I could easily hear when the door creaked open. "Annabeth?" A male voice rang out.

I cringed, but cleared my throat. "Yes, Malcolm?"

My brother walked over, looking guilty. It didn't take a genius to know something was up. "Don't spare me the sweet talk. What did you do?"

"Nothing – nothing yet. But – But you owe me. Tell Dad you want to stay for the game tonight."

"Malcolm, I can't bear to…I can't see him."

"Then don't! Stay here, in the cabin, but let me stay. I promised Bianca, and after finally asking her out, I can't bail. Surely you understand."

I frowned. I felt awful, because I understood where he came from. When Percy first asked me out, the world could have ended and I couldn't have cared. I would have been on that date. Guilt rushed over me, I'd only been thinking of myself.

"Just for tonight? Then we can go?"

"Thank you, Annabeth!" He pulled me into a hug. "You're the best sister ever!"

I chuckled, even though today had been awful, I felt a little bit better. "Can I ask you something?"

He didn't pull away, but I could feel my brother nod.

"Did you know? That he was cheating on me?"

He was silent for a minute. He sighed, "Can I be honest?"

"Please."

"I don't think he was cheating on you. He mentioned a project a couple weeks back, and how he didn't want to make you feel obligated to help him with it. I'm pretty sure Thalia was helping him to."

I shook, "It's not. I asked him – what the project was. I told him I didn't mind, and he wouldn't tell me."

"Annabeth," He pulled away putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not going to try and change your mind, but I'd think about what you're doing. Percy's been nothing but loyal to you for years. For me, just think if this is what you really want."

I couldn't say anything, but I just nodded. It didn't matter – I'd given Percy enough chances.

* * *

Author's Note:

-Oh my gosh, you guys are the best readers ever! Thank you so much, though I don't deserve it for leaving you guys like this. I know excuses don't matter, but my parents are getting a divorce – which has been hard. Between the divorce, work, school, and the custody battle for me and my siblings, I haven't really had the inspiration to write.

Add that to the fact this is a hard chapter to get through, it took forever. Sorry it isn't the best chapter – I really am not happy with it, both quality and length wise.

I'll try to do better. I know what I'm doing in the next chapter, so it shouldn't take nearly this long. Plus, I'm going to try and finish this up by the one year anniversary that I posted this story.

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**ANNABETH XIII**

By lunch, everybody knew what I'd done; and apparently I was the bad guy. Now, I could understand if I had just broken up with Percy for no reason how that would be perceived. But didn't anybody care that _he_ had cheated on _me_?

I'd only left my cabin twice all day; once to go to the library, because it was the only place I could be sure to avoid Percy, and then I came down to the pavilion to prep for Capture-the-Flag. Tonight was the big game – Zeus vs. Ares. Unlike last Monday, our families were not allowed to participate. It was a campers only game, so we could give it our all.

The pavilion had been transformed into a game-night hang out for the families. Regal purple drapes hung casually around the pillars of the open space, and flat screen TVs were placed along the columns, on top of cabinets, and an extra pillar had been added to the middle of the space, where four large TVs faced all directions. Low couches replaced the tables and benches, coffee and side tables held snacks and beverages, and an area was set up in the big house where little children could be babysat by some very helpful nymphs.

Our families had just gotten settled as we prepped for tonight, when Chiron stepped up – no longer in his wheelchair. He wore his usual referee uniform, with his bow slung over his shoulder. Malcolm was securing my armor when he began to speak in a loud voice.

"Welcome, everyone, to our well awaited Capture-the-Flag game between Zeus," The Blue team cheered. "…and Ares!" Our side, minus me because I just didn't feel at all happy to be here, bellowed as well. Some of the Ares kids lifted their large weapons into the air.

"Families, tonight as you have been informed, you will not be allowed to participate. One reason being that after the game Monday, we feel it is in your well-being to sit it out. The televisions provided by Hephaestus TV are magically enhanced, showing you live highlights of the on-going game. One of our Apollo campers, who was injured earlier this week; and our very own Oracle Miss Rachel Dare, have volunteered to play host, helping you understand what is going on."

The camper stood up in his knee height cast, while Rachel remained sitting, and they both waved. He sat back down next to a microphone that must have been rigged to project to the whole pavilion.

"Tonight on the Blue Team, will the following cabins: Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Iris, Hypnos, and Tyche! On the Red Team: Ares, Hades, Athena, the Hunters of Artemis, Hermes, Demeter, Hephaestus, Nemesis, and Nike!"

Our team obviously had the advantage. We had the largest cabins, not to mention Nemesis and Nike cabins. But Thalia, Jason, and Percy could wreak havoc together. It'd be a close game.

"Heroes! You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves, and let the game begin!"

We all cheered while Thalia and Clarisse, both with their respectful banners, led the way out towards the forest. We broke off into two teams and I followed the rest of the Red team towards the South woods. The blue team yelled taunts at us as they headed off towards the north.

Due to the boundaries, we also got the west woods. So we decided to put our flag at Zeus' fist, but we threw in a trick play. One of the guys was wearing a red T-shirt, so he took it off, found a large stick and created a decoy flag. We'd put two guards near that at the top of the boulders while hiding the trees in the nearby trees, with two camouflaged guards.

We still had fifteen minutes before the game officially started, so we took out maps and began strategizing.

"Our terrain is much rockier. If the Hunters could hide up in the rocks, they could act as archers!" Katie suggested.

"But we're faster!" A hunter argued. "We could lead a team out and around and sneak up on the flag. We could follow this stream," She pointed to one on a map, "and it weaves in and out, giving us a wide perimeter to search. They can't catch us." She insisted.

"But you're forgetting," Bianca spoke up, "they have Percy. They'll definitely use water to their advantage. If you can stay out and away from water."

"Climb trees, jump on rocks, take the longer way around – if you're a serious threat or a search party stay clear. If you're a decoy, just run right through." Malcolm added.

"Who'll guard the flag and our decoy?" A Hermes girl asked.

"I'd say, let's have a variety of campers close by – guarding. That way, if they get through, we'll have a better chance at stopping whoever it is, cause everybody has a weakness."

"We'll need a signal, something in code, but a way for everyone to know whether they have the real flag or the fake one." Phoebe suggested.

"If it were me, pick someone to represent the flag – to be hiding – then the guards can call for them. Then, depending on who is called, we'll know which it is." Nico said.

I kind of zoned out for a while as they debated who would do what and assigned code names. They got my attention when I heard my name for the code of the fake flag.

"They'll know Annabeth will be by the real flag. If she comes out, they won't look twice at the flag. They'll worry about getting away from her." Bianca praised, looking at me with a smile.

"What do you think, Annabeth? Think it will work?" Clarisse asked. I thought for a moment, studying the notes someone had taken. I actually had hoped to be on offense.

"Don't you think, considering the cabins on Blue, I should maybe do offense? I'm the only one who can keep Percy from breaking the lines."

There was an awkward silence as everyone thought about this. Maybe they'd thought I wanted to avoid him, but it didn't matter.

"Nah, Perce will want to get the flag. He knows you to well, and he'll be expecting you to do that. So he'll sneak around trying to get the flag, thinking we'll have sent you over to face him on defense." Malcolm said.

"Fifty drachma says Percy shows up within the first half an hour of the game. You can hold him off then." Nico said, but the last sentence was quieter. We all knew what he meant by that – he thought I was going to beat him up, for whatever reason I had for breaking up with him.

I nodded, but didn't say anything. To be honest, I didn't want to hurt him. It was Rachel I'd like to cream. I still cared a lot for Percy, but I figured that Rachel being a virgin oracle would have been enough to keep them at bay.

A horn rang out, signaling two minutes before the start. I knew that not only were our parents watching our strategies, but they had taken sides too. Connor and Travis had made a fortune selling T-shirts, flags, and other team merchandise this week – not only for the families but for us as well. They gave us a discount and Clarisse ordered we all buy matching bandanas, for who knows what reason.

I followed Beckendorf and a Huntress off towards the fake flag. As they took up their positions, the girl in one of the trees and Beck casually sitting against a boulder, I slunk back a few feet and began climbing yet another tree opposite the Huntress. We could see each other, Beck, and the flag from our position – not to mention a three-sixty view around us.

The conch horn signaled the start of the game and cheers rang out throughout the forest. The game had begun.

* * *

**THALIA I** [I don't _think_ I've done a Thalia POV yet, but if I have, please tell me and I'll fix this!]

The conch signal sounded and I led my team off toward the west boundary. I angrily kicked away some shrubbery that got in my way, but I honestly could care less.

The game had just started and the night already guaranteed to be horrible. First, I lose my best strategic cabin to the other team. Then an hour before the game, my only other big three cabin pulled out of the game. Sure it only had one occupant, but he was one Hades of a fighter.

Percy hadn't moved since this morning, as far as I'm aware, he's still lying on the floor. But we decided to keep this a secret. After our decision of keeping the Chases here succeeded, we didn't come into any contact with the opposite team. So the Red team still believed Percy was playing, when he wasn't.

This gave me a tiny bit of hope. They'd plan on Percy participating somehow, hopefully in offense but who knows with the Athena cabin, and steer clear of the water. I wasn't too worried about them getting our flag, I knew it would take them some time, but I was worried about us getting ahold of theirs.

We'd spent a good portion of our prep period traveling to our spot, dropping off teams along the way. We went to a little cove, which was more like a pond with a tiny island in the middle, almost on the outside border of the north words. We had some Tyche campers rub some of their good luck off on the flag. We also put Clovis as a guard near the only entrance to the cove within boundaries. Hopefully, he'd be able to keep people asleep.

I led Piper and Castor over the boundary and into enemy territory. We were going to try and find the flag, before leading a larger group back to take the flag. Jason stood guard by the flag, along with a boy from the Aphrodite cabin, who Piper had been helping learn to Charmspeak. He wasn't as good as Piper or Drew, but good enough to distract enemies while Jason took them out.

As we searched, battles filled the forest. We came close to contact a few times, but evaded them and continued to work our way over. I prayed to my father Annabeth was distracted and not at her best – if she was out of it, her tactics wouldn't be as good.

"Stop!" Castor hissed. Piper and I froze, mid-step. He pointed above us slowly, and there in the tree, was a Huntress – Ariel. Ariel had a pixie cut, with cotton candy pink hair. We'd been sort of friends, when I was in the hunters. But she and I weren't on friendly terms after I left.

She could shoot, just like any Huntress, but her skills were in tracking. I peeked around the tree and saw Beckendorf sitting next to their flag. I signaled Piper and she took off toward in the opposite direction. About a minute later, she let out a loud scream.

Ariel and Beckendorf jumped, but that wasn't what caught my attention. Something in another tree jumped too. Another guard.

Castor noticed this too. "How can they have more than two guards? It's against the rules!" He whispered.

"I don't know. This must be a trick."

"But what is it?"

I couldn't answer. Perhaps Annabeth was into the game tonight. "Want to make a break for it?"

"Unless you have a better plan…"

Lucky for us, Tyche was on our side. A boy in armor came running in from the other tree line. Beck waved him forward and we could hear them speaking in low voices.

"You good here?"

"Yup, how's the flag?" Beck asked.

"Fine – no action whatsoever."

The two chuckled and the armored camper walked back through the tree line. We slunk our way around and followed him. And there, sitting in plain sight, was the flag. Two guards circled the border of trees.

I looked to Castor and he smiled. Not a minute too soon, a commotion went out at their decoy flag. It was brilliant, using something to make a fake, but we had the advantage. The guards were distracted by what was happening at Zeus' fist, so we decided to make our move. I held up one finger, then two, and on three Castor made some poison ivy vines grow and create and slip trap for the next guard who'd walk through. Then he pulled out a sword.

Castor would knock out the guard at the same time I ran for the flag. When the trap caught the other guard, the poison in the plant would knock him out instantly upon contact. Then I could get a head start towards the border.

We needed to time this just right, but Castor was a great strategist too. He walked quietly along with the other guard, because the one approaching the trap was walking slower, but managed to take them out silently.

I pulled the metal pole from the dirt and sprinted off towards the border. We had taken a flag.

* * *

**ANNABETH XIV**

Piper had led a group of demigods into the clearing and they were battling it out. The Huntress fired arrows while Beck defended the flag. I hadn't moved, it'd raise suspicion, and it was pure torture.

I hadn't seen Thalia, Jason or Percy the whole game. Where were they? I decided to risk my position and pulled out my shield. "Show me Jason, please." I whispered.

The shield lit up and I saw Jason dropping a couple of Ares campers into a lake, the flag behind him. So he was guarding. Thalia and Percy must have been together.

"Show me Percy." I whispered, looking over my shoulder to make sure I hadn't been discovered. The sight on the shield startled me. Percy was lying face down on a wooden floor. He wore the same thing he had this morning. His breathing was shaky so I could tell he wasn't asleep, but what was he doing.

I touched the shield with two fingers together and pulled them apart, making the picture zoom out. I nearly shrieked when I saw this – Percy was in his cabin. He wasn't playing. Hades, he probably didn't even care what happened in the game.

I set the shield aside against the tree bark and created an instant IM. As it loaded, I whispered to the shield, "Show me Thalia."

I turned to the Iris Message and addressed it to go to my teammates. Little pictures filled the mist of all the groups. This was worth giving away my position, in a loud voice to get their attention "Attention Red Team. It has come to our attention, that we have been misinformed. Percy Jackson, is in fact –"

I trailed off as I glanced at the shield. Thalia was running with a banner. I looked down and saw our decoy flag still in position. Blood rushed to my face, fury filling me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "PERCY JACKSON ISN'T PLAYING IN THE GAME AND THALIA HAS THE FLAG!"

I grabbed my shield, trusting my team to move; jumped from the tree, and ran. This needed to be fast.

* * *

We lost. I stomped out of the woods, ignoring the cheers of the winning team. As soon as I'd sounded the alarm everybody rushed to creek. I'd chased Thalia, but she'd made it over the border by two seconds. I'd only needed two seconds to catch her, and I'd failed.

I'd have felt worse, but Clarisse was running with me so it wasn't all on me. Jason had shown up out of nowhere and had covered her, and we'd lost. It was humiliating.

We broke into the civilized part of camp and could see the pavilion – where the Blue team would probably have their celebratory party. All the campers were invited, but I just wanted to go back to my cabin and be alone.

Why hadn't Percy played?

Thalia had disappeared after she crossed the border, but I hadn't tried to find her again. I made my way up the path towards the cabin. I could see two figures ahead, it looked like two girls, and they were heading up towards one of the original cabins on the God side.

I walked up the steps to my cabin and stood by the door, hidden by darkness. I looked up the line of cabins towards the Poseidon cabin. None of the lights were on, but I had a feeling Percy was in there.

The longing I felt to go after him still lingered in my chest, as it had all day. Normally after Capture-the-Flag, we'd go off on our own. Sometimes we'd go to the beach, or back to our cabins and talk. Whoever was on the winning team got to pick. If we were on the same team, I still got to. It was special, and we'd been doing it since after the war. It seemed wrong to be here, alone, without Percy.

The two girls caught my attention as they walked up to the cabin. I went to pull my cap out of my pocket, but I remembered that I hadn't found it this morning. So I tip toed towards the cabin, careful to stay out of sight.

"Percy, hurry up! We've got work to do!"

Thalia.

"C'mon! You've been pouting all day; let's get it going so this thing and all the trouble it's caused can be gone! Plus, I'm tired!"

Rachel.

Tears lined my eyes. They were here for whatever Percy and Rachel had been doing together. Thalia had known. A small part of me hoped they'd leave, or at least come tell me, but neither of them had spoken to me since this morning.

"Whatever." A sullen voice spoke. Percy. I peeked again, and saw Percy had opened the door. His hair was a mess, he hadn't changed clothes at all though he had taken off his shoes, and his eyes were red.

"Trust us, Percy. When has Annabeth _not_ come running back to you? You're irresistible!" Rachel smiled, kissing his cheek before walking past him.

He didn't respond and waited for Thalia to enter. "Don't expect a kiss from me, Kelp for Brains. With everything that's happened to you this week, you're lucky I'm not going to kill you for skipping out on the game."

He sighed and closed the door behind her. I sat in the shadows, not bothering to move. Apparently the Fates had decided I'd had too much happiness. In a week, everything good about my life had disappeared.

Tomorrow was supposed to be special. Though nobody had mentioned it, I'd assumed something would have happened. But I guess my birthday was nothing to be celebrated. After all, to everybody else, I was the bad guy.

* * *

Author's Note:

Here's Chapter 21. I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, considering the last one. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks so much for all your reviews, they really made my day!

Also, I'd love to thank each of you for your messages and comments about what's going on in my life. I'm glad to know you guys are there for me, and you all have to be the best readers ever. Hopefully this divorce won't take too long, so it can just be over. I'm handling it well – being around friends, writing, keeping myself distracted, they all help get my mind off it. Love you guys!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**BIANCA**

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to preserve what body heat I had in the nippy, morning air. My cropped black hoodie wasn't nearly warm enough. I'd just finished breakfast prep with Nico, our morning chore, a few other councilors. One of which was Piper.

We were setting the long tables with plates and glasses, when Malcolm came running into the pavilion where we were working. He looked so cute; he had khaki pants and white button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was spiked up in the front like it always was, and today he wore contacts.

"You guys…are never…going to believe this!" He breathed out. He took a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "You know how Annabeth ended things with Percy, because she thought he was going around behind her back?"

We nodded.

"Well, I guess she found out about Rachel helping him with the party, but she doesn't know about it, so she believes that he's cheating on her. With Rachel!"

"WHAT?! Eww!" Piper squealed. Percy would never ever ever _ever _kiss Rachel, she's a virgin!"

"What's gotten into her?" I asked.

"I don't know – but today I'm going to be hiding, I got the twins in on it too. Bobby, Matt, Connor, and Travis are working in my cabin now. Pulling it off as a prank, they'll hide stuff we need so we'll be here longer. I'm also going to disappear for a while; some of the other guys and I are going to help the Aphrodite cabin with the gifts, wrapping and such."

For the party tonight, Silena had insisted on wrapping the gifts for the party. Apparently, the wrapping paper all had to match or something, so everyone had been instructed to bring gifts to her. Except Percy, he'd worked it out with Silena so she wouldn't know what his gift was.

"Kay."

"The Hephaestus kids are already up and prepping the equipment for tonight. The poles to hold up the canopies can be set up in about fifteen minutes; the covers will take less time than that." Malcolm assured us.

"Katie and her crew are downstairs cooking as we speak. We've arranged for your cabin to be as far as possible from them – but a few will have to be out every so often in case Annabeth gets curious." Piper explained.

We'd talked about details for a little while longer, and then I'd left towards the Poseidon cabin. Thalia was in there with Percy, along with the rest of the gang. If Percy couldn't pull it together, this would never work.

I climbed the steps, eager to get out of the cold. I'd hoped that my black skinny jeans, with hoodie and combat boots – not to mention my black mosaic black ring – would have kept me warm. Guess Mr. D was in a grumpy mood.

I hadn't seen my mother before I left. I loved her, but I was ready for family week to be over. I wanted the kids out, the worrying parents gone – I just wanted things back to the way it was. I knew the others did too.

I pushed the door open and the warm air hit me. The fireplace was turned on, shades open. Percy hadn't changed clothes, and gotten no sleep by the looks of it, but he was no longer on the floor. He sat on the couch, staring at the flames with a look that made me want to go to Annabeth and rat her out for doing this to him. But I knew she couldn't help it.

"Guess what!" I exclaimed, not giving them a chance to speak.

"Annabeth's realizing she made a mistake and is running back over here now to get back with Percy, so they can declare their undying love for each other?" Irene asked. Percy looked up, hoping his step sister was right.

"Er – no" He looked away. "But it's close! I found out why Annabeth broke up with you!" I sang. The others looked up and began to demand why. Now that we knew, we could figure out how to get them back together.

"Apparently, she thinks Percy and Rachel are going out." I decided to go straight to the truth.

The two looked at each other, looked to me wide eyes and turned back to each other. Then they simultaneously shuddered.

"Him? Why would I go out with him?" Rachel asked. As soon as I saw their reactions, I knew they weren't together. They were friends – nothing more.

"Me? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing! I just don't like you that way – and I could never do _that_ with you, of all people."

Percy blushed, but let the subject drop. "So tonight, the party will start at seven thirty. Percy, you need to have Annabeth there at eight." Silena instructed.

"She's not going to let me anywhere near her. How can I get her to the beach?"

I frowned. He was right; Annabeth would be avoiding him at all costs. "Um…I can help." Rachel gulped.

She held up a knife and Yankee cap. "I might have found them on the floor when I came in yesterday, and figured they'd come in handy."

I glanced around at the others, before looking to Silena. "Perfect." She smiled.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

Today has had to be the worst birthday yet – and that's saying a lot. I couldn't remember any birthdays from when I was really little, but I must have had them. For my seventh birthday, I was on the run with Thalia and Luke. We didn't have time or the supplies to celebrate a birthday, so I didn't mention it.

The next couple years were okay. Luke would always get me a small gift, so did the people in my cabin, and Chiron excused me from my activities for the day. I could read, study, play – whatever I wanted.

When I turned twelve, Percy arrived at camp. We were actually on our quest when my birthday came around. We arrived in Vegas via animal smugglers the day before, and that night we checked into the Lotus Hotel and Casino. I'd had the time of my life in that death trap, so it was okay.

Nothing happened for my thirteenth birthday. It fell before we'd rescued Chiron, and Tantalus had been in control. My fourteenth birthday was spent in the Labyrinth. Time blurred together down there, but I had always hoped something good had happened on that day. But now I was beginning to believe it was the day Percy wound up on Ogygia.

Last year had to have been the second worst birthday behind this one. Percy and I hadn't been talking, I thought he was going to die, I was mourning for the good Luke, and I was mad at myself for not saying something to Percy about my feelings for him.

I got up at the normal time, only to find my cabin looking like a war zone. Furniture was displaced, clothing spewed all over, and beds had been moved around. Confetti was thrown all over the room; balloons filled to the rim with air covered the ground. A cupcake sat on my nightstand, a single candle in it, across the room. Chocolate sauce and whipped cream had been smeared on the walls and streamers hung from the ceiling.

A banner reading, "Happy Birthday Annie! Love, The Stolls + Cabin 11" hung over the door. I froze, sitting where I was. Malcolm's bed had been moved next to mine, luckily, and he rolled over only seconds later rubbing his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Little Sister." He smiled.

"Not anymore." I growled, gesturing to the room.

His eyes widened as he took in our messy cabin. "Who - ? Holy Hera, can't the Stolls give us one day of peace?" He carefully stood up on his bed and took charge. "Everybody, up!"

* * *

After we'd managed to get out of the cabin, get Cabin Eleven up and cleaning, we'd missed the first hour of breakfast. Classes went on as normal, but it was a long day because I barely saw any of my friends.

My father had planned on leaving right after breakfast, but things had gotten lost and unpacked during the prank last night so until those got organized we were stuck at camp. We found almost everything and decided just to go; Eve promised to send us anything else she discovered.

We all wound up on the porch when we noticed Bobby and Matthew were missing. While my parents loaded up our luggage onto the bus, Malcolm and I split up and went in search of them. After a good forty – five minutes, the two twins came sauntering up to me, ready to go; but this time, Malcolm was missing.

Unfortunately, he was harder to find – but I think he had the help of a certain girlfriend – and our search took a good three hours. We'd stopped for lunch in the middle, and he just happened to be in plain sight on the beach with Bianca. Then it took him and her fifteen minutes to say good-bye, before deciding to say good-bye as we got on the bus.

My mother held hands with Bobby and Matt, and my father walked behind Malcolm and me to make sure neither of us went anywhere. It was a noble effort, but a loud explosion went off not thirty seconds later. Turned out the Ares cabin had misplaced some grenades, and my stepbrothers had found them. And decided to take them home.

What was going on today?

My father was determined to get home. He and my mother went to talk to Chiron directly, while the rest of us went back to the cabin. Bobby and Matt left to go find Connor and Travis, Malcolm and Bianca began to look at stuff on his laptop, and I curled up into a ball on my bed and sat there. Yup, that's how I spent my afternoon.

Under normal circumstances, I would have been thrilled to have this free time. But my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't believe Percy hadn't come and tried to explain himself yet.

I pulled out a photo book filled with pictures of the last year. Me and friends, things we'd done, Percy. I smiled, flipping through the memories. Time passed, but I didn't know how much.

"Annabeth?" Bianca asked. I looked up. The sun was setting, the sky a mixture of pinks, oranges, and purples. Within the hour, it'd be dark out. She'd changed clothes into a black dress. It had a sheer lace top and a pleated skirt. Her long hair was curled, part of it held back by what must have been bobby pins. She'd done her make-up, a black and gray smoky look, and her high heels sat on Malcolm's bed. She had on a diamond bracelet, a silver key necklace, and was putting on amethyst studs.

"Yes?" I asked, closing the book.

"Malcolm and I were thinking of going out with some friends. Why don't you come with us?"

Said brother stepped out of the bathroom wearing jeans, a formal shirt with his signature sleeves rolled up, and was gelling his hair up. "Yeah! Come with us, you need to get out!"

"Uhh…I don't know, you guys. Who are you going with?"

"Just us, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Rachel, Irene, Damon, Evander, Mitchel, Piper, Beck, and Silena. Please? It'll be fun!" She begged.

"Well…"

"You are coming! Stop moping – you're almost as bad as Percy!" She insisted. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed, determined to be in charge of my outfit. She turned to my brother, "Out!"

He didn't even bother to fight her. He grabbed a jacket, and walked out the door.

I jumped in the shower to wash my hair and shave my legs. When I came out, she sat me down in a chair, only in a towel, and got started. She left my hair in its natural ringlet curls, but created a French twist around my head, and secured it with a blue bow. My make-up was light and natural – just the way I like it.

Bianca wanted me to wear this ridiculous red cocktail mini dress, heels, and dark smoky make-up, but I drew the line. I wanted to go in pants, but she insisted on a dress. So we went with a white, lace dress Bianca insisted was from Paris.

She chose some plain flats that matched the bow in my hair; and some aquamarine stud earrings. Then, because she believed I was too plain, she began to give me a basic French tip manicure. She was painting on some glitter when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" Bianca called. "Now Annabeth, I really think I should do your toes! If you take your shoes off, people will wonder why your toes don't have glitter!"

"Bianca, nobody is going to care. Why would I take my shoes off anyways?"

Careful of my nails, I got up to answer the door.

"I don't know! Plus, it'll last longer than a day!"

I laughed a dry laugh, reaching for the handle, "Yeah. Cause it's really going to matter tomorrow when I'm back home." I pulled the door open and tried to stifle my gasp.

There on the front porch, hands in his pockets, was Percy. He looked better than he had last night when he was on the ground. He wore a deep blue V-neck shirt, guy skinny jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket. His hair was in its usual messy do.

He looked uncomfortable, probably nervous, to be standing here. His sea green eyes were unusually dull with just a tint of red. He must have been crying.

He looked me up and down. "Hey." He finally breathed out.

"Hi." I replied in a short, clipped tone.

"Are you going somewhere? Is this a bad time?" He asked, looking worried.

"As a matter a fact, I am. And yes, it is a bad ti-"

"Percy!" Bianca cooed as she joined me at the door.

"Hey, B." He answered, his eyes not leaving my face. "Look, I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you're doing, but can I talk to you?"

"Look, I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now." I said, while Bianca squealed "Yes!"

She cleared her throat when she caught both of us staring. "Er, I mean, Annabeth you're all done. And we still have about a half hour, so you can go talk to Percy while I finish getting ready. Kay?"

She reached over to my bed, grabbed my flats, and shoved them into my hands. Then she pushed me out the door and slammed it behind me, all before either Percy or me could say a word.

I stood their awkwardly, holding my flats, refusing to look at Percy. I knelt down to slide my shoes on and could see him rocking back and forth slightly. I stood up and finally met his gaze.

"So what did you want to say?" I asked, showing that he'd either answer or go away.

"Walk with me?" He asked, gesturing to the pathway leading away from my cabin and up towards the hills. I narrowed my eyes. "It'll take a while. I'd rather walk than stand here and have Bianca eavesdrop." He explained.

I sighed and stepped off the porch. He followed me, only a step behind.

* * *

**THIRD**

The Saturday proved to be a productive day in Camp Half-Blood. The weather warmed, classes were taught, pranks pulled – everything to make one of the last days of Family Week unforgettable. While all the campers knew, preparations for the party along the beach went unseen.

As seven approached, Silena sent Percy off to find Annabeth. As soon as he was out of sight, councilors and the three cabins helping swarmed the beach. Canopies, tables; and - as a last minute decision – wide wooden pathways, similar to the style of pier leading all over the beach, were set up.

Jason and Piper were working to hang lanterns around the beach. Leo and Silena were supervising. Katie was working to make sure all the food was where it needed to be.

The Aphrodite cabin showed up five minutes before the party, carrying the perfectly wrapped gifts. Bianca came running in not a few minutes later.

"Percy's got Annabeth!" She informed the others. They nodded, hurrying to finish all the last details as guests began to arrive, and prayed that by the end of the night, the greatest demigod couple would be back together.

* * *

Author's Note:

Here you go, everybody! Thank you for all your awesome reviews – and I hope you all like the chapter. I don't know how much I'll write in the week, but hopefully the next chapter will be fast writing.

Bianca's and Annabeth's outfits can be seen on my Polyvore account – which is new. The links are on my Bio, so if you'd like to see them you can. For my other stories, I'll be posting outfits there too!

I can't decide on my Warriors of Chaos story if I want to just hurry and finish it, or re-write it with new ideas because I'm kind of stuck. And I didn't really stick to my outlining, so things I was going to have happen can't without making sense. Tell me what you think in a review!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**PERCY**

Annabeth followed the pathway in silence. She didn't look back, she didn't talk; she didn't do anything but walk. I couldn't judge her though, because that's exactly what I did too. As long as I kept her walking and away from the beach long enough, it didn't matter what we did.

I knew I should talk to her eventually. If I didn't, she'd want to go back to her cabin – and when she didn't Bianca, she'd go looking for her. But what could I say?

"…You look…nice." _Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupi-_

"Thanks." I could see the blush on her cheeks, even three feet behind her. A small smile found its way to my face.

We passed the last of the cabins – Zeus – and we continued on the path. In about a quarter of a mile, it joined the main road. Surprisingly, nobody was around. They must all be at the beach by now. I wondered if Annabeth would like the party.

Annabeth cleared her throat. She didn't look back, but her meaning was clear: Why had I brought her out here?

"So…" _ Great job, Percy. That'll distract her._

This time she didn't answer. This would be harder than I thought. She wouldn't listen to an apology; as soon as it started she'd interrupt. Or leave.

"I, err… wanted to… explain; about Thursday."

Her steps faltered – this could be good or bad – but she didn't speak. I looked up the road as she looked, again, at her shoes. Katie, Leo, Piper, and Jason were all holding stuff, presents by the looks of it – frozen where they were. On an impulse, I grabbed her arm and pulled her around to look at me.

Jason, who was in the front of their line, turned and waved them back the way they came. I trusted him to get them out of sight and turned my attention to Annabeth.

She yanked her arm away from me, and glared at me with wide eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"I…um…"

"Don't touch me, _Perseus!_" _Ouch._

To show her I would do what she said, I took a hesitant step backwards.

She released a breath she'd been holding, then looked at me. She looked right into my eyes, expectantly, and didn't look away. I took a breath.

"_Nothing_ happened between me and Rachel."

"This isn't about Rachel!" She snapped. I'd only said one sentence and she'd already interrupted.

"Yes it is. You've been jealous of her before."

She scoffed and looked ready to argue, but I continued. "And just because I haven't left my cabin until now, doesn't mean I didn't hear things. Everyone is saying how you told Malcolm about me cheating with Rachel on you."

I looked her in the eyes, but she looked towards the Big House. "I call 'em as I see 'em."

_So what had she seen?_ "What did you see?"

"I saw…Rachel going into your cabin, after you said you had chores to do and couldn't spend time with me." She looked like she might cry.

I thought back to all my times with Rachel this week and vaguely remembered a time I could have told Annabeth I had chores to do - Wednesday, when she went back to her cabin. But had I? I thought she'd left to take a nap. But after, Rachel had come over to work on the trip. Holy Hera.

"Annabeth that was nothing! Rachel was just helping me clean my cabin!"

"Your cabin? The thing that was clean only a couple hours earlier?" She said with disbelief. _Oh yeah._

"Something…In my cabin!" I tried. She saw right through it.

"I'm not going to waste my time if you're just going to lie to me, Percy." She shook her head and tried to walk around me.

"No wait! I'm sorry!" I grabbed her hand, hoping she wouldn't pull it away. She didn't. "I…she was helping me with a project."

"Why didn't you ask me?" She turned around, pulling out of my grip.

"You couldn't know – wait! That sounds wrong. I mean, you would know. But you couldn't know now, oh gods. I'm rambling now."

I hung my head and ran my hands through my hair.

"So, I couldn't know…when it was happening? It was better for me to find out behind my back?"

"Of course not, 'Beth – Annabeth." I corrected, when she gave me a look. "I was going to tell you! I just wanted to finish it first. I wanted to surprise you." I added.

"Surprise me?" She asked. "What were you doing that required me to be surprised?"

I smiled, the first time in two and days. "Well, most people like their present to be a surprise on their birthday."

She froze. "What?"

I laughed, "C'mon Annabeth. Did you honestly believe I forgot your birthday? I've been saving up to buy your gift for months!"

Her lip twitched, like she almost smiled. "What does Rachel have to do with it?"

"I just wanted her opinion, since she accidentally saw it in one of her visions. When she told me, I figured if she already knew, she might as well help me keep it a secret and make sure it was ready."

"Oh."

I looked down to where the beach would be. We hadn't actually been walking, so it wouldn't take as long to get to the beach. But I guess they were ready.

Thalia stood next to her father's cabin jumping up and down trying to get my attention. When she saw she had it, she waved me over and ran.

"Yeah…" I said. I pulled my phone out to check the time and saw it was already five minutes past eight. I'd made Annabeth late for her own party.

"I still have it! If, you know, you still want it..." I trailed off, waiting for her answer.

"I don't deserve it. After everything I've put you through – you can just return it and I'll get out of your life. You should have better, after everything you've done."

"We've done. I wish everyone would stop saying I saved the world – we all did." I said automatically. It was just the response I had when people said that. "But, I can't return it. C'mon, I want to see your face when you open it." I tried not to laugh at the idea.

I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me as I lead her to the beach. The sun had gone down, so the sky was various purples, blues, and blacks. You could see a few stars and just the last few rays of sun.

She was tense under my arm, but I tried to ignore it. She should never be afraid around me. She fiddled with her fingers… _is that glitter?_

"Yeah…Bianca insisted." I guess I said that out loud. I chuckled, "Pretty girly – even for you, Chase." I teased.

She smiled, but didn't say anything. She clasped her hands together and let them fall away from her chest. I looked at stuff as we passed, and if things worked right, I wouldn't be seeing them next week. Or the week after.

I smiled at the thought. Even though I loved Camp, it'd be nice to get away from everything and all the snooping campers.

We arrived at the beach, the water smooth only being broken by gentle waves. It followed a curve, and around the curve was where we'd set up. I led her across the beach. As we approached the curve, I noticed one of the Stolls standing in the shade trying to invisible. He had a camera.

"So!" I started, jumping in front of Annabeth to block her vision. "Did you get anything fun? For today, I mean."

She shrugged. "Not much – we've been too busy today, so I haven't gotten any gifts. And honestly, you're the only one who remembered."

"No way! Practically everyone here is your best friend – they didn't forget." I tried to reassure her. Connor, who stepped out of the shadows behind us, pretended to cover his eyes.

"Yeah, they did. And not everybody – Hey!" I covered her eyes.

"No peeking!" I told her.

"Percy, what could possibly be on the beach that I can't see? Besides, we need to hurry – I'm meeting Bianca and some friends in a minute for something…" She pointed her thumb behind us.

"Do I ever doubt your plans? No, I don't. Go with it!"

"I'm a daughter of Athena. None of my plans fail; yours however…"

I stopped where she was in sight of the cameras, and carefully, making sure she couldn't see, walked around behind her. A couple people with cameras came closer, and anticipation was in the air.

"What's going on? Who else is here?" She demanded, trying to move my hands.

I smiled, and Silena gave me a nod. I moved my hands.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody cheered and Annabeth jumped back. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNABETH!"

People started cheering and clapping, and the music started up – blasting a loud beat. Annabeth's face erupted into a huge smile.

Thalia handed her camera to Rachel and ran up to hug Annabeth. People spread out going somewhere on the beach to enjoy the party while others crowded around to wish Annabeth a happy birthday. I smiled and began to slowly back up; I was going to let her enjoy this moment.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

"Happy Birthday, Annie!" Thalia screamed, crushing me into a strong hug. I laughed, hugging her back, and didn't bother to scold her for calling me Annie. Tonight – I didn't care.

Almost everybody, really everyone from camp was here, was dressed up – dresses, nice jeans and shirts for the guys. But I wasn't expecting this from Thalia.

"Silena made me wear the dress – but hey, at least it's black. You should have seen what Lacy wanted me to wear…" She shuddered.

Thalia was indeed wearing a dress, but it looked like her. She had this sleeveless black mini dress, with this floral like pattern and buttons up the blouse. But she'd added her Thalia touch to it. Her black hair was crimped and she had on really heavy and dark make-up. Her nails were painted black, and she wore fingerless gloves and her trusty combat boots. Around her neck, she wore a lightning pendant necklace.

"Are you kidding? You look amazing!" And she did, but I didn't understand all the black. Until Nico walked up and put his arm around Thalia.

"I guess you guys are back together?" I asked. They nodded. Nico wore his normal black leather jacket, and some black skinny jeans and a T-shirt for a band I didn't recognize. He had a skull ring on his finger.

"We'll let you enjoy your party, but find us later?" Thalia called over her shoulder as they walked away. Silena, my family, and a few others came up to greet me and time flew.

I danced, ate food, talked with friends. When it got darker, Leo and some Hephaestus kids lit some bonfires. I saw Percy a few times; one time he was talking to Thalia and Nico, the other time dancing with Rachel. That put me in bad mood.

He hadn't tried to talk to me. I wanted to know why, but I didn't have the guts to walk up to him.

There was a canopy covering a table full of gifts closer to the grassy area leading back to camp. I'd asked Silena how they all had the same wrapping paper, but she only smiled and told me "You're welcome." Before we left, I saw a box with _from, Rachel xxx_ written on the tag.

Silena dragged me down a walkway, because she didn't want to ruin her heels, towards the dancing platform. She instructed to stay where I was and left, promising to be right back.

I smiled and talked to Irene – who was standing around with a couple of Hunters. They acted as if they'd been friends all their lives.

"Silena, what are we doing?" A deep voice groaned.

"You," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling to face her, "…are going to dance. If I see you two not together when I check, I'm going to be angry. Got it?"

She let go of Percy, whose cheeks were red, and pushed me up against his chest. Then she stomped over to Beckendorf and began dancing with him. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"We can go somewhere else, if you want to ignore me. She'll never know." Percy offered. I pulled away and avoided his eyes.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." I whispered.

"You don't like it." His voice sounded hurt. I looked at him, hoping to find out why, when the obvious hit me. This was what he and Rachel had been planning.

"This was what the two of you were doing?" I asked.

"No…well, yes…but this wasn't your gift. You get that when we're alone."

My eyes widened. Did he mean…_that?_

"No! Not that!" He corrected himself when he saw my face. His turned an even deeper red. We'd never talked about it before. This was new territory. "But, I want to give you your gift alone."

I looked down, but grabbed his hand and began to pull him away from everyone else. I didn't care about my flats getting ruined, but I wanted to get this talk with him over as soon as possible.

He didn't say anything as we walked away from the party. We saw couples – some on the beach, up against the rocks, in the water – all kissing or doing stuff that should be done in a cabin. The memory of our conversation earlier came up and I couldn't help blushing at the thought of Percy and I doing that. I'd never thought about it before, but the idea didn't seem _bad_; just weird, good weird.

My mind wandered off, wondering whether Percy had ever thought about it. I guessed he had, after all he was a guy – they had urges. But I was a girl, and so did we. I shook my head – I was done thinking about this.

We wandered into a little cove, out of the way so nobody was around, but somebody had obviously decorated because little lights hung around it. Some lanterns floated in the water. It was beautiful.

I walked over to a smooth rock near the water and sat down, slipping off my shoes and putting my feet in the water. I wanted to run my hand through my hair, but Bianca would be mad if I ruined it. She, like Bianca and Piper, had been watching me all night.

Percy had taken off his jacket, showing how the V-neck clung to his muscular arms. They were naturally tan, just like the rest of his body. He sat down next to me, resting his elbows on his knees. His eyes watched me, almost studying.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice a shaky whisper.

"I want to remember this…everything. I never want to forget…" He trailed off. Maybe he forgot what he was going to stay.

I was extremely aware of how close we were, and even though I shouldn't have, I liked it. I'd missed him.

"So…"

I was really tempted to beg. I didn't care if it was out of character for me. I missed him, I wanted him back, and right now, I didn't care if I lost my pride. I was willing to do almost anything to get him back. I was about to say something, but he beat me to it.

"Happy Birthday Beth." He spoke softly. I looked down and he was holding out a plain white envelope. In blue pen, was my name written in his handwriting. It wasn't extremely messy, just not fancy. It was neat and legible.

I frowned – an envelope. What could be in it? A letter?

He was watching me, my face specifically, and I didn't want to hide my disappointment. I secretly had been hoping for something special and meaningful. I reached out and took the envelope. I looked at him, flipping the envelope over. His eyes never left my face; he was reading my expressions.

I slid my finger along the underside of the flap. Inside was a thick white paper, I could tell by how heavy the envelope was. I looked at him once more, before going to pull the contents out.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. I'm putting more in each chapter, so I'm ahead of where I need to be. This should be the end of chapter 25, but it's only chapter 23. Maybe I can add a couple of extra chapters before the epilogue? I'm not sure yet.

Thanks for all the reviews guys. It's really made my day, especially with what's going on. Custody battle is still going on. My parents aren't telling me much, but I think I'll wind up with my sister so I can watch her while whichever parent is at work.

To that Guest reviewer (you know who you are): Please stop leaving those awful flames. I know you obviously follow the story under an account, because you comment almost always after I publish the chapter, but are too cowardly to do it under your name. But guess what? This is a FANFIC. I can make the characters however I want or do whatever I want. It's not up to you – If you don't like it, don't read it. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.

Okay, now that that is out of my system, I'm going to continue with this relatively long AN. Sorry. I'm working on another short, going on between this story and its sequel. (: I'm not sure when I'll release it though – I want it finished before I publish anything.

Warriors of Chaos will change a bit before I begin reposting. I'm at a dead end, so I'll keep a similar story line just with some new details. Possibly with _Divergent_-like similarities. We'll see. Then I'll try and work on my other published stories. I'm going to try and finish some of them soon.

If any of you are still reading, this story WILL be finished by April 30, 2013. That'll be the 1 year mark since I released this and I'm going to try and finish it by then. I will make it! Love you guys!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast xxx


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

FAMILY WEEK

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians_

[SexyPurpleBeast] [Percabeth]

* * *

**PERCY**

She kept looking at me, like she couldn't figure out what I was trying to do. She slid the envelope flap open and looked at me again. She was all dolled up, and I had to be honest; I loved it. She wore this little dress which made her legs look incredible. I tried to focus, and not on her legs.

She pulled out the paper, folded carefully into thirds, surrounding another lighter paper and two tickets. I smiled.

She opened the first paper, which was the hotel confirmation, and began to scan the text.

"When I bought it, I figured it could be the two of us. But you know, you can take who you want – after…after what happened." I looked out towards the ocean and waited for her reaction.

"Greece? These-These are for me?" Her voice sounded shocked, but I couldn't look at her.

I nodded. "Skiathos, actually. Fully paid. Plane tickets, round trips. Two nights at a five star hotel, before a private yacht will take you out to a little island; my dad owns it and agreed to let me borrow it. Then you'll have the next two weeks alone, full access to a boat so you can go sightseeing all over Greece, and we've arranged for a housekeeper to come once a week to restock food and clean."

She looked at me, a huge smile on her face. I smiled back. "You're flight leaves tomorrow at three. Silena _insisted_ on packing for you, so you're covered. But you'll probably want to let whoever you're going to take with you know-Oomph!"

Annabeth had jumped up and pressed her lips up against mine. Instinctively, I shot to my feet and backed up, but she followed. She clutched the envelope and papers in her left hand, but still wrapped them around my neck. She peppered my face with kisses, standing on the rock I'd abandoned so she was a few inches taller than me.

"I…I…I thought…" She mumbled. _She thought what?_ I put my hands to her cheeks and pulled away.

"What?"

She blushed, and nuzzled into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, breathing in the scent of her hair – I know it sounds creepy, but it's creepier than it is!

"I thought you were going with…with Rachel." She whispered the last part.

"You knew?" I was confused.

"The other day, when you went to get me lunch…I went looking for my missing stuff…I _noticed_ your notes and tickets and stuff."

_Oh. So that's what those questions were about. _It all made sense now.

"You noticed, or you stumbled upon them digging through my personal belongings?" I accused her, teasingly of course.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She mumbled into my neck.

"Why in Hades' name would I take Rachel? She'd be so boring on a trip, at least with you I'd get out of the hotel." I joked. Rachel had a thing about vacations. Even though she went on tons with her parents, she got extremely air sick. And car sick, boat sick; any kind of sick there was. She usually slept a good forty-eight hours before and after traveling long distances. I cracked a smile.

I didn't know what we were exactly, but it was so much better than avoiding her. I gently lifted her from the rock, without breaking my hold, and set her down on the sand. She was shorter than me again, but she only rested her head against my chest.

"Thank you." She whispered, minutes later.

"You're welcome." I answer, figuring she meant the gift.

"For everything. The gift, the party, for sticking with me through my…antics." She decided on a word.

"So…does this mean we're back together?" I asked.

She nodded into my chest. "If you want to be. I never wanted it to end, but…"

"I didn't either. But I imagine we could get back together… if…"

She looked up at me, eyebrow raised. Annabeth was back. "If?"

"You gotta ask me. Just like I had to ask you." I smiled. After our night in the lake, she still made me officially ask her to be my girlfriend. We were alone, thank the gods, but she'd made me nearly beg.

"But-"

"No buts! Either you ask or the answer is no." I smiled. She didn't look thrilled to be doing this, but hey, neither had I. She would do it of course, but she should've known that even if she didn't I wouldn't let her go.

She sighed and pulled away. "Exactly?"

I nodded. She sighed and got down onto one knee, almost like she was proposing; exactly like what she'd made me do.

"Percy Jackson," She began. I tried to hold back my laughter and wished I had a video camera. I crossed my arms and smiled. "Will you be my sweet, obnoxious, and very obtuse seaweed brained boyfriend?"

"Hey!" I protested. She just laughed and got up to brush the sand off her knees. "I am not obtuse!"

"Sure you're not." She pressed her lips to my jaw.

"I'm not! And you're just as obtuse as I am!" I muttered.

"Sure I am, Perce," She whispered as I began to kiss her neck.

* * *

**PIPER**

The party was going great. The sun had gone down, bonfires had been lit, people danced and games went on everywhere. This was definitely going to have to be an annual thing.

Silena had given me a yellow dress with bows on it for tonight. It wasn't really my style, but because she'd gone so far for this party, I figured one night wouldn't kill me. I hadn't worn shoes, but earlier when we were prepping I'd had some red TOMS on. I don't know where they'd gone.

I stood in a group with Bianca, Rachel, Irene and some Hunters. We'd never particularly gotten along, but I hadn't tried to get along with them. I was the daughter of Aphrodite. Irene, however, had taken an instant liking to them. If my instinct was right, she'd probably end up leaving with them tomorrow.

Thalia and Nico came up, asking if we'd seen Annabeth.

"Nope, sorry. I haven't seen Annabeth for a while," I apologized. _Or Percy for that matter. _

They wandered off looking for the ex-couple and I turned to find Jason. He was standing down by the beach just looking at the water, but he wasn't close enough to get wet.

"Hey, Sparky," I smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Hey, Pipes."

"What's up?"

"Just watching the happy couple," He smiled and nodded towards a boy in a blue shirt and a girl in a white dress dancing a ways down the beach. Unless you stood here and looked for them, you would never find them.

"Glad to know they're working out."

He laughed and looked at me. "Yup, it seems like things are finally working out. Percy and Annabeth are back together, Malcolm and Bianca finally realized the other liked them,"

"Your sister and Nico are being decent for once!"

"Yeah, and I guess you and me are still going strong, right?"

"You got that right." He kissed my cheek. "Now all that's left if Leo."

He began to lead me back up to the party and smiled. "Yeah, that's his problem,"

* * *

**ANNABETH**

"Travis Stoll!" I screamed. I was currently drenched in bright pink paint. Said Stoll and his brother took off through the crowd, with their remaining paint filled balloons, in search for their next victim.

I sighed and tried to ignore the laughter of my friends who'd been in hearing distance. Percy's laughter was the loudest and I figured he deserved a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he jumped. "Annabeth! Now I'm pink!"

"I know. Next time, don't laugh," I smiled, gripping him tighter because he was trying to pull away from me.

"You're a mean girlfriend."

"But you love me," I spoke, giving him my puppy dog eyes. Ooh, maybe he'll get me a dog for Christmas…I'd have to start dropping hints.

"Unfortunately, I do. But you could be a nice girlfriend, then I'd love you even more,"

"Hmm….that's an interesting thought," I mumbled against his lips. Maybe everybody was right: we were extremely affectionate in public. Maybe Silena had snuck a love potion into my drink earlier; I wouldn't put it past her.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!"

"Mom! Annabeth's kissing a boy!" Interrupted the two of us. I glared at my two younger brothers who were covered in paint and food; they were a mess.

Valerie chuckled next to my father. Behind them were Percy's parents. They were all smiling, laughing, and getting along.

"Aren't you glad you stuck around today, Annabeth?" My father asked.

I groaned and buried my head into Percy's chest. I was hardly ever wrong, and when I was, they never let it go. I'd hear about this for the rest of my life.

"Of course she is, Fredrick dear." Valerie chided. "I suppose it was a good thing you were having second thoughts about leaving,"

"Oh I wasn't having second thoughts, I was stalling," He laughed again, but this time Percy joined him.

"Stalling? You knew about this?!" I demanded.

"Of course he did, Beth. He was planning on killing me for hurting you – I had to tell him what was going on behind your back, though I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

"How long have you kids been planning this?" Paul asked, taking a drink of his soda.

"We came up with the idea about three months ago, but planning didn't start until a couple of weeks ago."

Our parents began talking about having dinner together next week, but I didn't pay attention. I dragged Percy away to a group of our friends, who were all talking. Irene was nowhere to be found and Percy's step brothers were off with some of the Apollo kids by the music booth.

Silena had a huge smile on her face, and when we joined them, she begged, "So are you two together again?"

I nodded and she jumped up and down, clapping. Thalia made a face, though I knew she was happy for me. Piper and Jason smiled, but they seemed to be in their own little world. Bianca and Malcolm were debating something as they decided to go for a swim.

"Anybody want to join us?" Malcolm asked.

Nico declined, and surprisingly, so did Percy. "But I'm sure Annabeth would _love_ to!"

"Oh no! I'm not going swimming," I protested. I backed up but hit Jason's chest. "Yes, you are!"

He grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. Percy meanwhile, grabbed my waist and hoisted me up into his arms. "Don't struggle or I may drop you." He warned.

Jason had Piper and was dragging her to the water, using the winds to push her. Silena and Beckendorf ran ahead and were splashing in the water. Bianca whipped her video camera out and was filming the events.

"Percy Jackson, put me down!"

He stopped moving and smiled. "Okay,"

That was unexpected; I thought for sure he would make me get wet. "Really?"

He let go and I landed flat on the ground, in the water. I screamed, because it was really cold. "Not your best choice of words, Miss Chase." He smiled, holding his hand out to help me up.

I knew it was cheesy, but I pulled him into the water with me. He didn't have to get wet, but for my sake he did. We stood up and he hugged me, keeping me warm.

Jason and Piper stood with only their feet in, Bianca and Malcolm sat on the beach, Rachel was talking to Irene and some Hunters, and Thalia and Nico were off arguing about something. I couldn't help but smile. I had a great group of friends, a no-longer-secret relationship, and a loving boyfriend who'd be taking me to Greece tomorrow. I didn't know how long the peace would last, but for the time being everything was great.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long, but I've run out of stuff to put into this story. This is why it took so long to update, it's not that good, and it's so short. This is the last chapter. Yup, I just decided to end it. Percabeth is back together, everybody is happy…I really don't know what else to add.

On the 30th, I release the epilogue. It'll wrap everything up and prep it for the sequel, which I should be releasing in a few months. I'll post the PROLOGUE for it on here, with an announcement for y'all that want to read it. Meanwhile, I'm working on the final Part of _A Cinderella Story_ and rewriting Warriors of Chaos.

Then, later today, I'm releasing a new story – which is pretty much my go-to story when I'm out of inspiration for the others. It's based off of Kiera Cass's _The Selection_, but with Percy as the main character. It's pretty much the same idea, but with different events happening.

This story should be fun, because you readers can go vote for the final pairing on the poll on my profile. It's a closed poll, so you don't know how the story will end, but I'm excited. The beginning is a bit slow, but it gets better. So it'd mean a lot if you go check it out!

Hugs & Kisses, SexyPurpleBeast


End file.
